How to Change a Bad Boy
by LoveYourLife7
Summary: She never wanted this life. Being one of those freaks who move around so often. But when Kim Crawford moves to San Jose, she'll have a lot on her plate when she meets and begins tutoring the all time bad boy, Jackson Brewer, her life is about to take a sharp turn. -Kick ReadxReview-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Sorry, guys. I have all these ideas for My French Disaster and I Think I'm Fallin' For You but I can't really update those until these ideas are out of my mind. My French Disaster has only five chapters left and I Think I'm Falling For You isn't really a long book. So it has about ten or eight chapters left. Enjoy this book.**

I looked out the window of my new school. Seaford High. It looked at those typical movie schools. You have your cliques. The cheerleaders. Jocks. Geeks. Computer nerds. Math nerds. Science geeks. The bad boys. Oh and look at that, you have so much more. I sighed and pouted. My name is Kimberly Ann Deborah Crawford. Call me Kimberly and you'll lose a pair of limbs. Your choice. I'm from Tennessee. But you'll never hear my accent, I'm good at hiding it. _Most of the time_. This wasn't my choice. To move to California. Where the sun forever burns. Where there is no snow. I just came from NYC and I hated the noise there, but mom hated more so we're here now. In San Jose. It isn't exactly my type of living style.

So, ever since dad died, we've been moving like if were going in to hibernation for the winter. Ugh, I just hate it. I'll never get use to this place. "Kimmy, Hun." Oh yeah, never call me Kimmy or Kimster either. "Aren't you going to get out?" My mother asked me.

Her green eyes shined with happiness. "Kill me," I whispered. "I'll see you at home."

I got out of the car and stood awkwardly in front of the school. It was _large_. I hated it already. I heard a motor blare from behind me. I turned and saw some guy park his motorcycle in the same parking spot my mom just had been in. He took off his helmet and I gasped. He had brown shaggy hair and beautiful brown eyes that reflected off the sun. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He popped the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. His eyes landed on me and he blew out a breath of smoke before saying, "What the hell are you looking at?"

I flinched and rubbed my hands on my pants. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Well?" He sneered.

I gave him a nervous smile. "N-no one! Just you h-have a nice motorcycle!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me and laughed. This grabbed everyone's attention. "You're an idiot!" He exclaimed.

My blood ran cold as he listed names for me. I clenched my fists. "And what are you?" I yelled. He stopped laughing and glared at me before popping the cigarette back into his mouth. "An angel or a dick?" Everyone's eyes widened. "I choose dick!"

He got off his motorcycle and approached me. Okay, I froze, as did my blood. "A dick you say?" He said. He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes. "You better run along…" He eyed me suggestively, "we wouldn't want someone as pretty as you getting…" He smirked, "just run along."

He let my chin go and I turned on my heel before stomping off into the school. As I was walking, a brunette appeared by my side. "You're brave," She said.

I looked at her. "And you are?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Kelsey Vargas. One of the most popular girls in the school," She replied. She seemed nice though. "And you?"

I shrugged. "Kim Crawford," I replied in boredom.

She smirked. "That stands for Kimberly, right?" She asked. I nodded. "You hate your full name. We're going to be great friends. I'll show you around."

And with that, she dragged me off down the hall.

…

I was in my first period class. It just had to be my worst subject and Kelsey's first class too. Science. It's not that I didn't like Kelsey, it's just that she's too… what's the word… oh yeah, _perky_ for me. She's a cheerleader and an annoying one too. Ooh, that rhymed! Moving on, I'm sitting here, waiting for the teacher to walk in, when all of a sudden, the door slams open and in walks that boy from this morning. He scans the room and his eyes fell on me. He smirked and walked towards my desk. _Crap! There's an empty seat! _I thought. Before I could drop my stuff on the chair, he sat down. "You know, I never really did get your name," He said.

I looked around. All the girls (yes, I mean it) were gawking at him as if he was a piece of eye candy. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "What's yours?" I asked.

He smirked and leaned back. "Jack Brewer, but you knew that," He said, "yours?"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know that cause I'm new and figure it out, _Brewer_," I hissed lowly.

Jack's eyes flashed with anger before he let himself smirk. And may I say, it was a creepy one too. He stroked my cheek. "Oh… no one talks to _me_ like the way you do," He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and slapped his hand away (wow, he makes me roll my eyes a lot). "And I pacifically don't care and I'm happy to be the first," I snarled.

Jack looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but the teacher walked in. "Mr. Brewer, do not scare my newest student," She said in a high pitch voice.

Jack dropped his hand and curse under his breath. I smirked. I'm loving science already.

…

Not even a whole ten minutes in to the period and Jack was already poking me. I looked at him, furious. "What?" I whispered angrily.

He smirked. "Give me a pen," He whispered back.

I slammed a pen on his desk and went back to writing my notes. As soon as I started the second paragraph, blue ink splattered all over my page and on my white shirt. I looked at the teen who was laughing beside me. "You idiot! This is my new shirt!" I yelled.

Jack didn't stop laughing, he just continued. "Mr. Brewer! Get out of my class! You will do well to clean this up after everyone's gone for lunch!" The teacher yelled.

Jack smirked and walked towards the door, winking at every girl he passed. "Well do." He smirked at me. "See you around… Kimberly."

With that, he walked out and I looked at the door scathingly. Man, I already hated this school.

**Guys, I'm sorry for not updating my other books in so long. It's just that school has consumed my time and a fifteen year old boy in my grade has just happened to consume my **_**thoughts**_**. If anyone asks, he never went to grade eight or nine, he went to Juvenile Hall during those years… for weapon possession or something like that. Not a valid reason (for the second one) but, oh well! I'll update as soon as possible. Review guys!**

**AusllyKickLover4ever **


	2. Chapter 2: Kim, You're Tutoring Ja-

Chapter 2

**Oh wow. You guys seriously like this book? Was the first chapter actually good? Yay! I got eighteen reviews, 19 favourites and 36 follows for the first chapter! I'm so happy! You guys make me happy. This made my day, and that makes me proud because a girl at my school that I once called 'friend' totally snaked me out yesterday and put me on library duty for like a… week. That just sucks. But, I'm thankful for your reviews. Enjoy this chapter.**

I sat in the cafeteria poking at my food. This school's food was completely stale and disgusting. It's just nasty. I heard the chair beside me scrape across the ground and someone sit in it. To my disappointment, it was _Jack_. I looked to my right and glared at the boy. "You have all my permission to leave," I announced.

Jack snorted. "Yeah… no. So, how's my favourite target?" He asked, "Doesn't that food taste like shit?"

I winced. Call me a goodie-goodie but I can't stand it when people swear. And getting suspended isn't in my books. So when Jack swore, it struck something in me. "Don't swear!" I squeaked.

Jack raised a brow. "That's a problem because…" He smirked when I winced, "you're a goodie-goodie, aren't ya?"

Jack laughed. "It's not funny!" He didn't listen. "Fine! I am, but who cares?" I snarled.

Jack wiped imaginary tears from his eyes. "Sorry. Didn't know that someone as foxy and sexy as you would be a goodie-two shoes," Jack said.

My eye twitched. I'm not like other girls, I hate improper sentences and being called cute, sexy, etc. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Aren't you going to-" My watch beeped. I smiled. "I have to go! I'm signing up for tutoring!" I announced running off.

I heard Jack laughing. "Little Miss Goodie-Goodie!" He called after me, making the entire cafeteria laugh.

I rolled my eyes, not even stopping to insult him and kept running. I finally made it to the office and smiled at the sectary. "Hello, Kim," She greeted me, handing me a form.

I smiled and quickly filled it out. "So you're good at every subject… except for science?" She questioned uncertainly. I nodded glumly. "But you get A's and B's in that subject."

I sighed. "It's not my _favourite_ and I get B's only in that subject," I announced glumly.

Many would say a B was good, but to me, only A's were and unfortunately, I wasn't achieving that in science. She laughed. "I'll announce who you are tutoring at the end of the day, Darling," She said.

I nodded and skipped off to my locker. I got my stuff and made my way to art class. My favourite class.

…

I was sketching a picture of two people kissing with hearts all over them. I felt a weigh on my shoulder and snickering. "Love. Such a stupid emotion," The person said.

I looked and saw a blond boy looking at me. He smirked and stuck out his hand. He looked like a biker. "I'm Ricky Weaver," He said, "but you really care."

I laughed. "I'm Kim Crawford," I said flirtatiously, "and quite frankly, I think you look like a gorilla."

Ricky blinked before glaring darkly at me. "You do realize you're talking to-"

"Leave her alone, Ricky," Another voice came.

I looked and saw a few more bikers plus Jack. Ricky smirked and grabbed my picture. "Hey! Give that back!" I whined.

Ricky laughed as he gave it to Jack. "Look boss, she's a freak over love," Ricky said.

All the boys laughed. "Yeah, whatever. As if it is real," Jack snorted, "Jerry, Eddie. Trash this."

My mouth dropped open. "That's mine though!" I screamed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "And now it's the trash," He said.

Just then, a skinny nerd quietly (or so he thought so) tried making his way pass Jack and Ricky, but unfortunately, was tripped by Ricky. Their laughter filled the air. I rushed to the pale skinny nerd and help him up. "Apologize!" I yelled at the four friends.

They stopped and raised a brow at me. "Make us, Kimberly," Jack said.

Jerry smirked, "And plus, no one speaks to us like that."

Eddie smiled wickedly and added on, "We do things to people that are heard of."

Ricky smirked, "Around town."

I gulped and helped the skinny nerd to the seat where I was sitting. "Are you alright…?" I trailed off.

He gave me a weak smile, "Milton Da-"

I cut him off. "Thanks, but I only wanted your first name." I sat down. "Are you always bullied-?"

Before I could finish, I heard Ricky whispering, _"Dude. He's talking to your girl."_

Jack cleared his throat and we looked at them. "I don't think your nerdy girlfriend will like _this_, Milton," Jerry and Jack said.

Milton rubbed his neck, mouthed a 'sorry' to me and ran to sit up in the front. Just as he did that, the bell rang. Jerry, Ricky and Eddie left and Jack sat beside me. The class quickly piled up with students, forcing me to stay where I was. Jack smirked at me. "Guess you have to stay… _Kimberly_," Jack whispered in my ear.

I pushed him away and huffed, glaring at my desk. Oh hell to school. "Okay, class! Prepare for your first art assignment of the year!" The teacher's rough voice announced as he walked to the front.

I met him earlier. His name is Mr. Grover. I liked him. I smiled widely and rolled my eyes when Jack muttered something incoherent about this assignment. "And you will be in partners." Everyone looked around the room for partners, including me. "With the person beside you."

Groans were heard. Especially from me. _Jack was beside me_. Jack smiled and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and scowled at my sketching book. "You will be painting a portrait of something… or _someone_ important in your life," Mr. Grover said.

I groaned. Could this day get any worse?

…

I skipped off to the office after the bell rang. "Hey, Mrs. Jamie!" I announced happily.

She looked regretful. "Kim I'm sorry. But the person you're tutoring is-"

"Me."

I turned around and screamed. No way! I was tutoring _him_!

**Ha ha! Like it? You all know who is! So want the next chapter? Review! :D**

**AusllyKickLover4ever **


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To The Wasabi Dojo!

Chapter 3

**So, my Wi-Fi, once again, is giving me problems. I wrote this probably three days prior to the day I'm updating because my Wi-Fi is shit. So, I apologize for the late update but enjoy.**

I sucked in deep breath. I'm tutoring him. I'm tutoring Jackson. I'm tutoring Jack. _I'm tutoring Brewer!_ Why do all the bad things happen to me? Like I don't know? Tutoring _him_. I turned to face the sectary, which shook her head knowing my obvious question. "Sorry, Darling. There's nobody else," She said, "and it begins today in room 145."

I nodded and made my way to the room. Half way there, I was yanked into a closet. I punched the person in the chest, making them groan. "Shit." Insert my wince there. "That was a hard punch," Jack winced.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd drag me in here. "Not even. Now let's go, we have tutoring," I said trying to go around him.

I gave him an annoyed look. "You do karate, don't you?" He asked amused.

I shrugged. "Depends," I vaguely answered.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, for the tutoring thing. I was thinking of making out in a closet," He whispered. I looked around; this closet was pretty big for a janitor. "From 3:25 to 5:00. The tutoring hours."

I scowled. "In your dreams, Butt face," I sneered.

He pouted and it almost looked… cute. Ugh! No Kim! "But I thought we had something," Jack said with those puppy dog eyes I happily resisted.

I pushed him but he didn't budge so I flipped him. "Yeah, we have tutoring."

I did not miss the scowl on the tanned boy's face when I said that.

And to me, it was a hell of a lot funny.

…

So far, Jack had completed nothing but pestering the hell out of me. It was annoying to say at the least. All he did was ask me the questions 'are you a virgin' and 'did you ever have a boyfriend' over and over again. "Yes and no!" I huffed out grumpily.

Jack smirked. "I'm annoying you, aren't I?" He asked the obvious.

I scathingly glared at him. "What else do you think?" I seethed.

Jack smirked and stood up. He stretched his arms a bit. His shirt rode up revealing a very tanned and muscular stomach. I blushed and looked up at him. He was now longingly staring at the door. He smiled forcefully as Ricky came into view. Now, coming to think of it, most of his smiles are forced. Wait – why do _I_ care? Not only that, his chocolate brown eyes have specks of- stop it Kimberly! This becoming that Carson accident again! Please don't tell me I- "Yo!" Jack yelled in my face. I blushed remembering he had still been here with me for the last thirty minutes. I squeaked out a yes and he rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving, alright?"

Before I could say anything, he was gone. _Don't worry, Kim. It's just a tiny crush. It'll pass over soon,_ I convinced myself. "You've got it bad," A brunette said sitting down in Jack's now empty chair, "by the way, nice flip while walking down the hall. You a karate expert or something?"

I raised a brow at the brunette. He kind of looked like Jack. And her grammar and sentence structures seemed just as bad as his. "And you are…?" I asked trailing off.

She smiled at me. "Grace Brew-"

That explains it! She's related to the monster! I abruptly stood up. "You're related to that _monster_?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded glumly. "He's my twin," She said, "sadly we ended up differently. Boo woo." She smirked, "And that's not a polite way to talk about your crush."

I blushed. Yep, definitely related. "I don't like that _monster_," I said.

Grace giggled, "Sometimes, I don't either. But that wasn't really convincing, Kim."

I smiled. "How do you kno-" She pointed to my binder. "Oh."

She smiled and giggled. "I made you smile!" She chimed, "again!"

She poked my cheeks happily. "Milton! Julie! Get over here!"

The kid from earlier and another girl came over. "Hi, Milton," I said.

Milton smiled at me. "Greetings, Kim," He said.

The girl stuck out her hand for me to shake. I grabbed it and gently shook it. "I'm Julie. Milton's girlfriend," She said.

I smiled. Grace smiled too. "Yay! We all met. Kim, Milton and Julie are both my tutors," Grace said proudly.

I raised a brow. "She's getting grades lower than her brother. She's getting an average of well… F's," Julie explained.

Grace smiled proudly. "Yep! I may have to repeat grade twelve!"

She giggled and I laughed. "Who's your tutor, Kim?" Milton asked.

Grace laughed. I sighed. "Oh no, she's tutoring Jackie," Grace said.

Milton and Julie began laughing at my pain. Was that really funny? Because I'm not laughing – at all.

…

I followed Grace, Milton and Julie to a karate dojo in some mall. "Rudy! We're here for practice!" Milton hollered.

There was a loud crash sound followed by a meow and a groan. The door opened and a middle aged man walked out. He had blonde hair and he looked… battered up. He raised a brow at me. "And you are…?" He said.

I looked at the guy strangely. He was eying me as if I stole something he was the cop. "I'm Kim Crawford. I'm new," I said.

He smiled. "Welcome then! I'm Rudy and if you hadn't notice, this is a dojo," He said.

I let out a laugh. "Yeah, I noticed." I looked around. "Where are your trophies?" I asked.

Grace laughed. "Oh Kim! I'm the only black belt here, along with Rudy! The rest can't fight so didn't earn any!" Grace said.

I raised a brow. "You only have one black belt student?" Rudy nodded. "Wow," I said.

Rudy looked at me. "Oh, so you think you're so strong. Bet you can't flip me," He said.

I sighed. "I bet I can, and I'm going to get $15 dollars from you, if I do," I said.

Before he could reply, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. "That'll be $15 dollars and can I join your dojo?" I said.

Rudy groaned. "She's in," He said before falling unconscious.

I smirked victoriously. This was going to be fun.

…

I arrived home at 8:00 on the dot. "Kim. Where were you?" My mom asked.

I smiled. "Some friends of mine were showing me around the mall," I replied, "then Grace gave me a ride home."

My mom smiled. "That's nice. You made some new friends!" She said, "I'm going to bed. If you're hungry, there should be some left over ratatouille in the fridge."

I nodded and kissed her goodnight. I walked into the kitchen and warm up the ratatouille. As I was eating, I felt my iPhone 5 vibrate. I pulled it out and looked at the name. My eyes widened.

_To Kim_

_From Jack_

_Hey, Kimmy 3_

I groaned and dropped my phone on the table. Just one question now.

_HOW'D HE GET MY NUMBER?_

**See how I finished it? Oh yeah, Jack has her number. Anyways, guys, I got… wait for it, I'm still surprised. You guys are fantastic! I got 34 reviews for one chapter! You guys are **_**fantastic!**_

**UNKNOWN**- Hmmm… maybe I should use your idea ;)

**LiveYourPassions**- Aww thanks! But seriously, you're inflating my ego :p

**I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch**- I'll try. But I have so much school work. And an overdue French project my French teacher keeps bothering me about.

**sara** **kickey**- Hmm, if you want, I can!

**Lily**- Really? You would write that many? You're awesome and I will try.

**ms**.**grouper1379**- Does this chapter answer your question? And was the username created for me or something? Because I'm thinking of adding those numbers to my current one… :) P.S. I like the name :p

**Guest**- I absolutely will try to update more often!

**Guest**- Oh, I'm not discontinuing _this book_. So many people love it! That includes me also! :D

**Okay guys. I'm being serious now, I know you all want the next chapter, so give me 20 reviews and I'll update! On Sunday! **

**AusllyKickLover1379 **


	4. Chapter 4: Cellphones and Ricky

Chapter 4

I picked up my phone and quickly texted him back.

_To Jack_

_From Kim_

_How'd you get my number?!_

I put my phone down and sighed.

_To Kim_

_From Jack_

_I borrowed it during Lunch. Don't worry, only I have ur number… Baby_

I grimaced and began banging my head on the table. Jack just knows how to ruin a girl's life, doesn't he? I finished my ratatouille and dashed upstairs. I took a quick shower and changed into my favourite Mickey Mouse pyjamas before falling into my nightmare… filled with Jack.

…

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_So please don't judge me_

_And I won't judge you_

_Cause it can get ugly_

_Before it's gets beautiful_

I groggily hit the dismiss button on my phone's alarm and happily woke up. Here, I thought I was in NYC but then reality hit me. I saw Jack's face flash in my head. I groaned and fell back. Life just sucks, doesn't it? I got out of bed to prepare myself for my second week of school. Wow, I can't believe it's my second week. Today was the day I signed up for Cheerleading. No team is a team without Kim Crawford!

…

Today I walked to school. Although, it was a bad idea because the blaring motor of a motorcycle made me look and groan at the person. "Get on," Jack said.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "Kimmy! I'm offering you a ride to school," Jack said, "that and you owe me for not answering my texts last night."

I rolled my eyes _again_. What doesn't he see? I'm completely ignoring his texts, calls _and him_. I felt my arm get yanked back. I was lifted up and put on Jack's motorcycle and his helmet was placed on my head. Before I could get off, Jack had started motorcycle and sped off. Out of reflex, I wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. Jack was laughed. It sounded very real and genuine. Something that just melted my insides hearing. Was he always like this around his friends? Because everything he did with them were forced. I smiled. It was official, I loved Jack's laugh and wanted to hear more of it. He parked in his usual parking spot. I took off the helmet and gave to him as I got off. "Thanks, Jack," I said genuinely.

He smiled at me. Teeth and everything! It was beautiful too! And incredibly genuine. It made me return the smile. "No problem, Kim," He said, "but, you owe me…"

I smiled. "Okay! What do I owe you?" I asked.

What he said made my smile disappear, my insides tingle and my brain dysfunction.

"Your first kiss."

…

I walked into the Science class in unbelievable speed. I can't – no – I won't kiss Jack! First of all, he put me on that motorcycle! I didn't even ask! Second of all, his personality was a giant no, no! He was terrible! I sat in Jack and mine's usual desk. At the back, far from the front. This was when Grace and Kelsey walked in arguing. "Listen here, Brewer! Your brother and I have a bunch of chemistry! He _will_ date me!" Kelsey yelled.

Grace rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "He likes you just as much as he likes our step-dad! Which means, nothing's there!" Grace screamed.

They both huffed and continued on. "Guys." They didn't stop. "Guys." Continued. "Guys! Will you stop!" I yelled.

They looked at me and smiled. "Kim!" They both said. They stopped to glare at each other. "She's my friend!" I rolled my eyes. "No! She's mine!"

Footsteps were heard followed by an, "Not even. She's my friend."

I groaned. He was the last person I wanted to see. "Move will ya?" Jack hissed.

Grace rolled her eyes and stepped aside. Kelsey, on the other hand, batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Move," Jack said.

He pushed her to the side and made his way to the desk we claimed a week ago. He put his feet on the table and smirked at me. "Hey, Belle," Jack said.

I rolled my eyes. "We don't have French until last period," I said.

It's true. We don't. Jack's in all my classes, so I should know. Jack smiled genuinely. "I know." He looked at me. "How do I earn that kiss?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Wellll… you have to your grades up. Tell your sister to bring hers up. Be respectful to everyone and come over to my house tonight to do the art project. No excuses this time, Jack," I said.

Jack sighed. "Really? Do I _have_ to be _respectful_?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. You don't."

The bell rang and the class flooded with the students and the teacher. "Morning, Class. Today we are learning about…"

…

I finished writing my science notes and looked over at Jack's paper. He was almost done, but he looked like he was taking his sweet time. I leaned over, closer to him, to see why. Jack turned his head to look at me. If he moved a bit more, we'd be kissing. "Yes?" He asked.

I smiled. He had such neat cursive writing. "Your writing. It's extremely neat," I said.

Jack looked at his paper, then at me. "Thanks," He whispered.

We stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Jack began leaning in. I felt his lips brush against mine when… "Brewer!" An angry voice yelled.

We ripped apart and Jack ran a hand through his hair before smirking. The principal just happened to be at the door… and he was missing a few pieces of hair. "Hey! You walked into the male teacher's bathroom!" Jack said mischief in his eyes.

Suddenly, I was scared. What had Jack done? "Out now, Mister! I need to talk to you," The principal hissed.

Jack kissed my cheek and walked out of the classroom. I blushed a deep shade of red. _He kissed me! Well my cheek, but its apart of me!_ I thought. I looked to my side and saw Kelsey and her cheerleading friend glaring at me. Kelsey mouthed, 'This friendship is over.' I rolled my eyes. 'It didn't even begin,' I mouthed back. She gasped and I snickered along with Grace.

…

At lunch, Grace and I sat with each other. "Where are Milton and Julie?" I asked.

Grace rolled her eyes. "This school is _so_ cliché. You have your stupid groups. They eat with the other geeks," Grace replied.

I rolled my eyes. This wasn't a high school type of movie. We heard the chairs scrap at our tables. We looked up and saw Jack, Eddie, Ricky and Jerry seated in those empty chairs. "Hello, Ladies," Ricky said while winking flirtatiously.

Jack pushed the said boy off the chair and grabbed a half of my sandwich. "Hey! Jack!" I whined, giggling a bit.

When'd I become friends with him? Jack stuffed a large piece into his mouth and smiled at me. Just then, Grace reached over and poked her brother's cheek. "A-are you genuinely smiling?" She asked.

Jack swallowed the rest of the sandwich and grabbed his sister's hand. "Do you have a freaking poking and personal space problem?" Jack countered back.

Grace rolled her eyes and sat back down. I realized that she and Jerry were looking at each other. And it freaked me out. Jack grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. "Where do you live again?" He asked.

I sighed. "I texted you the address a week ago!" I complained.

Jack smirked. "Oh yeah! I never did read that," He said.

He pulled out his phone and looked it over. I shook my head in disbelief and got up. "Grace. You coming?" I asked.

She didn't reply. Jack threw a paper towel at his sister and she snapped her head away from Jerry to glare scathingly at Jack. "Kim wants you to follow her," He said, not even looking up from his phone.

Grace stood up and followed me. "Thanks to the phone, Kim!" Jack called after me.

I patted my pockets down and looked at the boy. "Give it back!" I yelled chasing after him.

Why did he insist on bugging me so much?

…

I walked into drama class, ready to tackle on the lesson. It was my _second_ best subject, seeing as I was pretty dramatic. I sat in one of the chairs that formed a circle with about thirty other chairs. I sighed and propped my elbow up to put my cheek on it. Jack still had my phone. And who knows what he'll do. He's Jack for crying out loud! I couldn't get it from him because he was extremely fast. Maybe he had a life time of running away from people… maybe the cops. Who knows? The door opened and closed. I even heard it lock. I looked up and saw Ricky covering the little window in the door. He slowly approached me, like a lion about to attack its prey. "What are you doing?" I asked slowly.

Before Ricky could do anything, the door was picked open and Jack walked in. "Dude. Don't do it," Jack said.

I looked in between them confused. What did he mean? Ricky grabbed my hair and yanked it. I winced and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and I kicked him and he fell back. I grabbed his collar and hissed one sentence, "What the hell were you trying to pull there?"

Ricky looked incredibly scared. Couldn't blame him. Then it hit me and I kicked him. "You sicko! You're lucky I'm not trying to kill me! Do you always pull that with girls who think you're 'attractive'?" I asked in disgusted.

It just disgusted me the way he thought that I could be put into submission and give him everything. _He made me _sick! I thought disgusted. I dropped him and he ran away yelling, "Jack! She's a psycho!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I told you not to try anything!" Jack called after him. He turned to me and gave me a genuine smile. "You're pretty strong. Guess you _do_ know some karate."

I smirked. "What do you know about _karate_?" I asked.

Jack smirked and did some type of karate routine before saying, "That's what I know."

He turned on his heel and left. I was speechless. Jack knew something about _karate_ and didn't tell me. I goofily smiled. It was nice seeing his shirt ride up during that little routine. I was so lost in my daydream that I didn't hear the bell ring. "Nice dazed face, Kimster. But in all honesty, you shouldn't be drooling over Jack, Hun," Grace whispered in my ear.

I snapped out of my daydream and blushed before telling her about what happened.

**I asked for twenty and you guys gave me **_**39**_** reviews. I love you guys and it kind of made my day but I'm still incredibly sad. He moved three provinces away from mine. He moved to Alberta. My heart literally **_**sunk**_** when I heard that. Not only that, a kid in my class managed to piss me off all the while. *Sigh*. He was different from all my crushes. Guys, I'm strange. I like bad boys. Here I am ratting out my problems to you guys. You guys don't deserve that! I love you guys. You deserve a new chapter. I'm sorry, but I couldn't update on Sunday, my mom needed the computer to some important business. **

**Blueberry Minizzle-** Maybe he is… jokes. But seriously, he's not a stalker. He just managed to get her phone secretly.

**Lily-** I wish I could update faster but balance out my life problems and school, it takes just a bit longer than usual.

**I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch- **I'm in middle school too! What grade are you in? I'm going into grade nine next year. :p

**redrose110- **Aww, thanks. I'm in love with it too! Glad you like it!

**Roffogoble1225-** Don't worry! It's not finish yet! Not until chapter 32…

**AnonymousGiggle-** Thank you! You're long review made my day! It made it brighter even though I'm sad…

** .3- **Hmm… what a nice idea. He creeps and pesters her anyways…

**It'd be nice if you all wrote long reviews that'd make me smile wildly! Can someone or **_**some people**_** cheer me up! It'd be awesome and I will recognize you guys. Thanks! Review if you dare!**

**AusllyKickLover1379 ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Projects and Kissing

Chapter 5

I waited by Jack's locker after school. I mean, _I've been waiting for several minutes now!_ Does this guy even _use_ the locker? I sighed and sunk to the ground, back against the locker. He was going to be the death of me. "Hey, Kim!" I heard Grace's voice.

I looked up and glumly sighed. "Jack went home…" Grace said.

I sat up straight. He did! Seriously? "When?" I demanded an answer.

Grace counted her fingers as if time was math to her. She sighed and smiled. "About fifty minutes ago," Grace replied.

I stood up angrily and reached into my pocket for my phone, only realizing that Jack still had it. I groaned and looked at Grace. "Can I borrow your phone?" I asked.

Grace nodded and handed me her phone. I quickly typed in Jack's number. After several rings, Jack finally picked up. "Leave me alone, Grace!" He shrilled.

I rolled my eyes. "This isn't Grace, Brewer!" I yelled, "Where the hell are you?"

I didn't wince at the use of my language, I was _too mad_. "Aww, Kimmy. Have you been hanging aroun-"

I growled. "Cut the crap, Jack! I want my phone back and our art project is due by the end of December! We only have a _month_ to do it!" I yelled, "_Where the hell are you!_"

It was silent for a second before Jack answered. "Smoking at the beach," Came his simple reply.

He sounded so eased, so free, _so completely happy!_ I was extremely pissed now! "Smoking is better than getting our project done? Jack, I thought you wanted that kiss! You're showing reasons not to give you my _first kiss!"_ I shrilled.

I heard the beep tone and I looked menacingly at the phone. Oh, he knows how to piss me off without even trying. I gave Grace back her phone and headed towards the exit. "Going somewhere, Kim?" Grace called after me.

I clenched my fists and not turning around said, "Yeah! I'm going home!"

I stomped off towards my house in the cold November air. Mentally wishing I had a fall coat.

…

I've been walking home so far with no success in calming down. _Jack_. I officially disliked anyone with that name. It brings back memories of him. _What am I doing? Speaking as if he died or we broke up? Damn Kim, you have it bad,_ I thought. I sighed, seeing my breath come out in the air. I shivered as the cold air hit me again. I heard a motor blare and looked to my side. "Need a ride, Kim?" The person asked.

I rolled my eyes. I did not want to talk or see this person at the moment. I rather die. "Kimmy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go to the beach and totally ditch out on you," Jack said apologetically.

I rolled my eyes. "Well too late, Jack! You totally missed out!" I yelled, "What made you come? The fact I said that I wouldn't kiss you because of what you're doing?"

Jack scoffed and got off his bike. He approached me, backing me up into a fence. "Please, Kim. I can kiss you anytime, anywhere," Jack said.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "Whatever. Give me a ride home, its cold out," I said.

I grabbed his helmet and put it on my head. Jack got on and I got on after him. I hugged his waist and he drove off without any warning.

…

Jack pulled into my driveway and laughed. "Oh, so this is where you live," He said happily.

I nodded. "Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

Jack laughed. "Nothing… _Neighbour_," Jack said.

My mouth dropped open. "_What?_" I drawled out stupidly.

Jack got off his bike and walked towards my door. "Hmm, maybe doing this project won't be so bad," He said. He looked at me and smirked. "Come open the door and introduce me."

I rolled my eyes and stomped off towards the front door. I opened it and walked in. "Mom I'm home and brought someone with me!" I yelled. No answer. "Mom?"

Jack took off his shoes, just as I did, and walked in to the living room. "Where is – ooh, a note!" I said to myself.

_Dear Kim,_

_Sorry to inform you so late but I'm on a business meeting in Spain. I hope you can survive in the house alone. Who am I kidding? Have a sleepover, just no parties. See you in two weeks._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I groaned. Great, I'm home alone with the _monster_. _**You mean your crush**_, my conscience told me. I rolled my eyes. Great, now I'm speaking to myself in my head. I'm obviously alone. "So… are your parents' home?" Jack asked.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his feet off our coffee table. "No. My mom is on a business meeting in Spain for two weeks and my dad isn't with the living anymore," I said annoyed.

I walked into a room and Jack cleared his throat. "Why are you in that room?" He asked.

I looked at him and mentioned for him to come. He, reluctantly, followed me. "It's my art room. I want to become an artist one day," I said.

Jack scoffed. "So, what does the art room have to do with anything?" Jack asked.

I rolled my eyes. He's so stupid. "Obviously this is the room we're using for the art project," I said in a 'duh' tone.

Jack's mouth formed an 'o' and he drawled out, stupidly, may I add, "Ohhhh."

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

Jack shrugged and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Yeah… but not for food," He said.

I pushed him away. "Well I am, so tough luck," I said.

Jack didn't seem to get my message, for he grabbed my hips and pushed me up against the counter. "Oh, Kim…" He whispered.

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

**It's pretty short, I know. The next one will be longer. I loved the reviews and I gained more followers and ended up with over 40 reviews! You guys never cease to amaze me. If any of you are reading I Think I'm Falling for You or My French Disaster, I'm sorry to the lack of updating… I'm kind of obsessed with How to Change a Bad Boy. :p**

**Guest- Maybe…**

**Marcelaaa'Boo- I'm not the only one! Yay!**

**Kyrah- We may just be getting there… ;)**

**UNKNOWN- Sometime in future chapters, I'm using your idea ;)**

** - Sadly, he doesn't have a phone… or Facebook… or Twitter… or Skype… well, you get me right? He's not exactly… nice, but hey, neither am I! **

**Hillary- It's **_**not**_** stupid! So what? Have you ever dated someone? I haven't and I'm happy about that! And you're not being a bad friend! It's not terrible, I had a crush on one of my friends' ex-boyfriend and I told them. She was happy I told her but disappointed it in me… she scolded me like a mother would. :p**

**LiveYourPassions- I love seeing your reviews on all of my books and their chapter! You're a really faithful reviewer! Can't wait to hear for you again! **

**SwiftStar1- I hope this chapter answers your question and your review for chapter four was really weird… I liked it! All my friends are weird and I am too! **

** .3- If I'm the first one to acknowledge your ideas in reviews, then I'm proud. And **_**I'm obviously**_** going to want to use that idea! Thanks! You're awesome, truly. Can you give me more ideas? You're ideas and other peoples are the reason you all are going to have 32 chapters… or more **

**hithere102000- Thanks… I never usually ask for the number of reviews I want, I just wanted to see if I'd actually get them :p**

**Roffogoble1225- Oh, now it'll be 32 chapters… or more **

**Amy loves you- I have amazing friends who helped me… except for one who seems to be extremely clueless and just keeps ranting on about him. So to mask my sadness, I join in. pretty fun… but now, he won't leave my mind :p**

**Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally- Oh, she's starting at a fast pace ;)**

**StupidlyGenius- Gee! Two people that reviewed have the same problem as me! Cool! They all see you as the good girl? They all see me as the rude girl with anger issues. I'm really fast to anger. :p**

**nikkinick30- I'll try talking to you, but I have a lot of school stuff and I rarely go on the computer… maybe I'll just use a phone **

**I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch- Don't worry, I'll update that book this weekend. And I **_**love**_** your name! I have a friend with that name too… but she's gone now **

**Guest- Maybe… and I will get them to together around some point (spoiler! Around chapter 15 or 16) ;)**

**princessofawesome101- Oh, about Jack's emotions, he shows a lot and you'll find that out when Kim visits the said boy's house **

**Act. Sing. Love- I just found your review because I was currently writing up the chapter when it said that I had 142 reviews now. Hmm… I'M USING IT! **

**Vamp1019948- Me too… seriously, I don't have an idea for Kim getting her phone back…**

**CookieMonster2328- I loved your review the best, but lemme just say something, all my guy friends are like 5"2 or shorter and I'm 5"4. I only have one taller than me and let's just say, I call him a retard because of the way he acts :p**

**shiqi98- You're from Switzerland? Cool! I wanna go there one day! I love chocolate from there… **

**Guest- Oh yeah, his shirt rode up again… but it's not the last… ;)**

** 1379- I knew some people would be confused about the whole Ricky situation! It'll be explained later on!**

**I can't believe it still… I got 51 reviews! Haha, I'm not going to get over this! It took four chapters for this book to reach 100 reviews… (Sorry to the hundredth reviewer, I couldn't get your name because of all the reviews :p). It took My French disaster I think until chapter 10 to reach a hundred and I Think I'm Falling for You until chapter 7. This is outstanding – you guys are outstanding! I love you all! I am beaming now! I'm no longer sad, but happy! Gee! Can't wait to see the amount of reviews next time. ;)**

_**Next time on How to Change a Bad boy:**_

"Jack!" I yelled, yanking his arm back.

He glared at me intensely. "What?" He screamed in my face.

I don't know why I felt this way. Shouldn't I be proud? He was finally doing the thing I've been wishing for from since I came here and I feel like crap. "I'm sorry for kicking you out. I didn't mean to… I mean, ugh! Jack, I want to be friends!" I said.

His face softened and he blushed a bit. "W-what?" He stuttered.

I caught him outside his house for this? "I want to be friends," I said.

Jack smiled softly and genuinely, making my insides melt. "I like that," Jack said.

**Stay tune for the next chapter!**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	6. Chapter 6: Friendships

Chapter 6

I screamed in to my pillow. I can't believe myself. The guy I have a crush on is the one I kicked out of my house for kissing me? "Ahh! You're so stupid, Kim!" I yelled into the pillow.

Three Days Earlier

_I didn't know what possessed me but I ended up kissing Jack back. Soon, I found my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands in his hair. He kissed me hard and backed us up in to a wall. I heard Jack groan remembered what I was doing. I unwounded myself from around his waist and pushed him away from me. "Get out of my house," I trembled._

_Jack blinked. "Kim…" He began._

_I didn't let him finish. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, JACK!" I yelled._

_Without hesitation, Jack gathered his things and left. I sighed and sunk to the ground. My face in my hands. I realized what I did, and I knew that it could ruin _everything.

Present Time

I looked out my window. It faced Jack's house and I could see inside a room filled with guitars. All of a sudden, I saw Grace and Jack yelling at each other. Their fight was anything but verbal, I saw things flying towards each other before Grace slapped her twin and stomped out of the room. Jack closed his eyes and turned around. He opened them and my gaze caught his. His face immediately hardened and he closed his blinds. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I walked over to my bed and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

_Day 1_

I walked into science class, all eyes were on me. Kelsey walked up to me and smirked. "Guess what, _Kimberly_?" She said scathingly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What now, Kelsey?" I asked with complete boredom in my voice.

She smiled wickedly at me and flipped her hair dramatically. "I'm dating Jack now. He's all _mine_," She hissed.

Showing no emotion, I said, 'Congratulations,' and walked past her. She looked incredibly stunned. "W-what? I thought you liked him," Kelsey said.

I rolled my eyes and put on a southern accent. "Well, Darlin', you thought wrong!" I said mockingly.

Kelsey huffed and stomped to her seat. The door opened and the two twins plus an unfamiliar girl walked in arguing. The girl looked annoyed as Jack and Grace kept going at each other's throats. "So! Doesn't mean you get mad for no reason, Jack!" Grace yelled.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean you, doesn't mean you! Shut the hell up, Grace! You know nothing about me!" Jack countered.

Grace growled. "Because you won't let me in! Did anyone ever tell you that your new girlfriend is a slut like you?" Grace hissed.

Before Jack could reply, the girl in the middle grabbed both of their arms and hissed, "Keep arguing and I'll give you both something to fight about."

They huffed and stomped away. Jack went to sit beside Kelsey and Grace beside me. I looked at her worriedly. "I saw you and Jack fi-"

Grace cut me short. "Come over tonight," She said, "that way I won't have to argue or _talk_ to Jack at all."

I nodded and she smiled. "Good. How are you today," She asked.

I shrugged. "I'm alright. As we all know, I would be," I replied, "you?"

Grace clenched her fists. "Jack is dating Kelsey now… he knows I don't like her," Grace said, "and it's not helping that Donna's on his side."

I looked at her curiously. "Who's Donna?" I asked.

The girl from earlier turned around and smiled at me. "I am. I'm Donna Brewer. I'm their sister," She said.

I looked between them confused. "Triplets?" I asked.

Donna laughed. "No. I was born in December and Grace and Jack were born in January. Eleven month age difference," She said.

I raised a brow. Their mother got pregnant just a month after Grace and Jack were born… interesting? "We're half siblings," Donna finished.

Wait – I remember Grace saying something about their step-father. "_You're related to Jack_?" I shrilled.

I felt all eyes on me. I looked around the room and caught the death glare of Jack. Holy crap, he's mad now. Donna shrugged. "Yeah, but I mean, Jack can be… nice sometimes," Donna said, "just not towards Jeremiah and Grace."

Jack snorted. "And you can be ver-"

I cut him short. "You can't start a sentence with an conjunction, Jack!" I said.

He rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, you can be very nosy Donna. Stay out of my business."

D-did Jack just ignore me? D-did he just… w-what the… I-I'm confused. I looked at Grace. She looked shock too. "Did you, by any means, just ignore Kim?" She asked her brother.

You could see her finger readying itself to poke Jack's cheek. "Touch my cheek and you'll lose a hand," Jack said threateningly.

Grace drew her finger back towards herself and whimpered. Oh my, Jack just threatened his sister.

…

The day passed by quickly and French soon came. I sighed. The last period. "Bonjour, classe," Madame Joyce said walking in.

The dead replies of 'Bonjour' didn't fit with my, "Bonjour, Madame Joyce!"

She smiled at me while everyone else rolled their eyes. I can't help it, all teachers love me. Jack laughed at something Kelsey whispered in his ear. "Anormal," Jack said smirking, "L'enseignant pour animaux de compagnie." (Freak, teacher's pet.)

My heart sunk. I understood that clearly. Without thinking, I stood up and ran out of the class with tears threatening to fall. I heard the teacher calling my name and Kelsey and Jack laughing. I was blinded by the tears falling down my face. I tripped over my own foot and expected to meet the ground, but someone caught me. "I know, Jack's a jerk," I heard.

It was Jerry's voice. He helped me stand up and wiped my tears away. There behind him was Eddie and a scared looking Ricky. "He's ruined Eddie's first crush, which was on Kelsey. Jack knew Eddie liked her too. He's just too heartless to care," Jerry said.

I sniffled and took a step back. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked, slightly afraid.

Jerry laughed. "Nothing. We're not Ricky. We won't try to pull something. We're smarter than that," Jerry said.

They walked away, Jerry ignoring Ricky's insults. Jerry halted to hit Ricky and say to me, "Go to class and show Jack something different. Show him what he's missing."

I nodded and stood up straight. But how could I? I looked at my attire. I was wearing pink jeans with ugly green leg warmers. My turtle neck sweater didn't help the look and my bowling shoes were just _ugly_. I sighed. This is the time were you ask Grace and Donna for help.

…

I arrived at the Brewer's household with Grace and Donna. We walked in and took off our shoes and bags before sitting on the couch. As if on cue, the door opened and in walked Jack with two other people. "We are taking that bike away, Mister!" The man yelled.

Jack scowled at him. "Shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Jack stomped upstairs.

The woman sighed. They turned their heads and smiled at me. "Hello… you are…?" She asked politely.

I smiled. "I'm Kim. I'm your new neighbour," I said.

She smiled. "Kim. What a pretty name for a pretty girl. My name is Joanne and this is my husband Jeremiah," She said.

Grace bitterly scowled. "Your _third husband_ you meant to say," Grace replied bitterly, "did dad call for me?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Where do you want us to be?" She asked.

They smiled sadly at me. "Kim. You can stay here with Jack while my daughters and I go grocery shopping with my husband, right?" She asked.

I nodded and they left in a matter of two minutes. I sighed and sunk down low on the couch. "Mom! I need help with-"

I looked at the teen who reached the bottom of the stairs. He glared at me before sighing. "Where is my mom?" He asked coldly.

I twiddled with my thumbs. "She's gone grocery shopping," I said in a hushed tone.

I looked up and suddenly felt conscious under Jack's intense gaze. He muttered something incoherent and turned to walk into the kitchen. I cleared my throat. "We have tutoring, Jack. Want to get started on it?" I asked softly.

Jack walked in to the living room with a platter of cookies. "Whatever," He mumbled.

The air was filled with awkward silence. "Need help on anything?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I only have math homework," He mumbled.

I nodded. He walked upstairs to go and get his textbook. When he returned, he placed it in front of him and sighed. I could tell he didn't want to be here. "So… let's get started," I whispered.

He nodded and we began an almost silent lesson.

…

I didn't realize that the whole time I was talking about the math, that Jack was staring at me intensely. I could feel in burning in to my soul just after twenty minutes of this. I looked up to see Jack's Adam going out of control and his mouth fall slightly apart. I raised a brow and he closed his eyes. He groaned, bit his lip then took off. I raised a brow at his behaviour. Suddenly, I felt a slight breeze hit my chest and I looked down. Crap. I gave Jack a little show. I had so much cleavage showing and I hadn't realized. I quickly fixed my shirt. I sighed and looked at my nails. _I can't believe that just happened… Jack saw my cleavage,_ I thought. _I wonder what he's doing right now_. I heard the shower and mentally face palmed. Oh my gosh, he's probably taking a cold shower! I shook my head and ran my hands down my face.

Talk about sexual tension.

…

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I was shaken awake by Jack. I looked up at his beautiful face and groaned. "What?" I asked groggily.

His eyes scanned my body and he made me sit up. "Get your stuff. I'm walking you home," Jack said.

That sounded weird seeing as he was my neighbour. I nodded and gathered my stuff. I put my shoes on and walked out the door, my eyes still blurry from sleep. "Mom! I'm walking Kim home now!" Jack yelled.

He closed the door behind him and walked ahead of me. I slowly followed him. I noticed he was walking too fast and I grabbed his hand to hold. If I was wide awake, I'd see Jack blushing bright red right now, but I wasn't, so I didn't. I felt him pick me up and I sighed. "Kim, where are your keys?" He asked me.

I yawned and snuggled in to his chest some more. "In my back… pocket," I said in a hushed tone.

Jack tapped his foot impatiently. "Get it!" He yelled/whispered.

I shook my head. "You get it," I said.

He groaned and reached in to my hair. I felt him pull out one of my bobby pins. He laid me on the porch ground and I heard him pick my door's lock. The door swung open and Jack carried me to the living room. "Night, Kim."

The door closed and I fell in to a Jack filled sleep.

…

I woke up early in the morning to a motor blaring loudly. I sat up straight and smiled. It was Jack's/ this was my time to apologize. I put on a pair of flats and ran towards his house. He saw me I tried to leave, but grabbed his arm. "Jack!" I yelled, yanking his arm back.

He glared at me intensely. "What?" He screamed in my face.

I don't know why I felt this way. Shouldn't I be proud? He was finally doing the thing I've been wishing for from since I came here and I feel like crap. "I'm sorry for kicking you out. I didn't mean to… I mean, ugh! Jack, I want to be friends!" I said.

His face softened and he blushed a bit. "W-what?" He stuttered.

I caught him outside his house for this? "I want to be friends," I said.

Jack smiled softly and genuinely, making my insides melt. "I like that," Jack said.

I smiled and shifted my weight onto one foot. "Need a ride?" Jack asked me.

I shrugged. "I need to shower and get ready," I said.

Jack laughed and smiled at me. "Go. I'll wait here for you."

I nodded and ran back into my house. This, to me, was going to be the start of a nice long friendship.

**Oh yeah! 2148 words! Longest chapter yet! Wow! I'm awesome! I wrote this on yesterday but I'm uploading it today because you guys are awesome. I know some of you will noticed. I used your ideas in this chapter! Was it good or bad? Either way, I used it! **

**StupidlyGenius- Recognize an idea in this chapter…?**

**princessofawesome101- She did… but there'll be more visits! **

**LiveYourPassions- Hehe, let me let you in on a little secret. I only update when I see your review ;)**

**Guest- Not exactly kill… more like… kicked out ;)**

**Vamp1019948- I forgot about the phone… again :p**

**Amy loves you- Will you be screaming if you see this right now? No problem for putting you in the shout out! :D**

**Guest- I'm running low on ideas for My French Disaster but not on I Think I'm Falling For You… strange, huh?**

**Avalon- Thanks! I try my best to make interesting stories! :D**

**See ya all later ;)**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	7. Chapter 7: Joining Plays

Chapter 7

_Day 2_

I looked through my closet. I ran a hand through my hair. _Gosh, why is it so hard to find _clothing_?_ I thought. I ran through my hair and something caught my eye. I smiled and grabbed it. It was a nice blue dress. I slipped it on and twirled around in front my mirror. My white shawl caught my eye and I put it on too. I smiled goofily. _Why am I so weird?_ I thought to myself. I slipped on a pair of white flats and looked into my jewellery box. I put a flower clip in my hair and a hair shaped necklace around my neck. I applied a little bit of gloss to my lips and some eyeliner and eye shadow. I stoodup and smiled. I looked at myself once more in the mirror. _Complete._

…

I grabbed an apple and bit into it. I ran into the living room, grabbed my bag and made my way out. I locked the door and walked back to Jack. "Jack! You didn't leave!" I said happily.

He smirked. "Of course-" His mouth dropped open as soon as he saw me. His mouth closed a few seconds after to form a perverted grin. "Sexy," He said.

I rolled my eyes and got on behind him. "Even sexier," He murmured.

I hit him and he winced. "Ow," He whined.

I scowled. "Just go," I said, putting on the helmet.

When I was done, I hugged his waist and he took off.

…

When we arrived at school, I handed Jack his helmet and we both got off the motorcycle. I ran a hand through my hair and Jack smirked. "Looks like Kimmy is the new hottie of the school," Jack whispered in my ear.

I shivered and shrugged. "I already like someone," I said.

Jack smirked. _Crap_, I thought. He looked at me, and for a second I thought I saw disappointment in his eyes. "Who is this _guy_?" Jack asked almost spitefully.

I smiled nervously. "No one. I have to get to my locker," I said.

I raced off before Jack could bother me any further. I walked straight to my locker, where Grace ended up being. "Hey, Kimmy!" She piped up happily.

I sighed. _She's been around her brother _way_ too much_, I thought glumly. "Hey, Grace…" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, what happened?" She asked.

I smiled meekly at her. "IalmosttoldJackIhadacrushonh im," I said in one whole breath.

The hall went silent and Grace's eye twitched. _I'm guessing she understood that,_ I thought. Grabbing my arm – before I could open my locker too – Grace dragged me off to the bathroom. "Don't date Jack," Grace whispered.

She quickly checked all the stalls and came back. "Why not?" I asked.

Grace took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. "He's not who you think he is," She said.

I raised a brow. "How-"

She looked at me. "Kim! Jack doesn't date goodie-goodies! He just leads them on to break their heart!" Grace shouted, but not too loudly.

I shook my head. _She just doesn't want us to be friends_, I thought. "He was first kiss though," I said.

Grace looked up at me. Betrayal and hurt in her eyes. Without shooting me a second glance, she walked out of the bathroom, leaving me here alone. I got off the counter and sunk to my knees. _She can't possibly mean that… can she?_ I thought. Grace's face flashed in my head. _Geez, she's messed up._

…

When I got to science, I went to sit at my usual desk, but saw that Jack and Kelsey had it occupied… as they kissed. My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach just seeing that. _Oh my…_ I thought before sitting at the front. _Did he actually lead me on? I know that he's been dating Kelsey for four days now… but I can trust him… right? _I took out my notepad and looked around. Other than Jack, Kelsey and I, there were about five others in class. I sighed and drew a heart. I lightly shaded it in and smiled. _Starting off nicely there, Kim_, I thought giving myself a high five in my head. In really neat cursive, I wrote 'I Miss You, Daddy' with a tear drop. I felt tears in my eyes and squeezed them shut so none would fall.

_Daddy I miss you_, I thought. I opened my eyes and in front of me was Jerry. _He's in this class?_ I thought. Jerry hopped over the desk and sat beside me. "Yeah, I'm this class… it's been a month," Jerry said.

I smiled. I actually liked Jerry. "What made you came back?" I asked.

Jerry said nothing but watched as Grace walked into class with Donna. I smiled. _He likes Grace!_ I thought. "You like Grace?" I whispered.

He tried to cover it up, "What… no."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Sure," I said unconvincingly with a wink.

Jerry laughed and smiled at me before realization dawned on him. "Do you know any karate dojos in Seaford?" He asked.

I nodded. "I go to Bobby Wasabi in the mall," I said.

He smiled at me. "Thanks… I think I'm to… join," Jerry said. He looked up at the ceiling dazed and smiled. "When did the ceiling get up there?"

I did an anime sweat drop. _So… does one need patience talking with Jerry?_ I asked myself. Jerry smiled goofily. "Whoo!" He shouted.

I shook my head. _Obviously you do_. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. She looked surprised seeing Jerry. "Mr. Martinez. Glad you can join us today," She said.

Jerry smiled. "What can I say? I love biology," Jerry said.

"Science," I whispered.

"I mean science."

The teacher smiled at me. "Okay class," She started, erasing something off the board, "today we are learning ab-"

She screamed and Jerry began laughing. "Classic! The old glue the chalk eraser to get it stuck on someone's hand trick!" Jerry said laughing.

Mrs. Blubbry glared at Jerry then at the back for some reason. "Saturday detention Martinez! And Brewer and Vargas, you too!" She yelled.

Everyone looked back at Jack and Kelsey. They parted their lips and took a breath. My heart shattered and I looked away. "Hey, at least the person I like isn't like her brother," Jerry whispered in my ear.

I jumped a bit from shock. He just admitted he like Grace and figured out who I liked. _Geez… talk about… well, I don't know!_ I thought frustrated. Mrs. Blubbry looked at me. "Kim… you look a little pale. Take a walk around the school, Hun," She said.

I smiled at her and nodded. I got up and walked out the door. I felt everyone's eyes on me and people whispering, but one voice caught my ears and made me walk faster. _"Teacher's pet_," _Jack_ whispered.

…

When lunch came around, I looked around the cafeteria. I looked at Grace. Sitting with would be death now, she won't talk to me. I sighed and settled for a bathroom stall. I quietly walked into the girls' bathroom and opened a stall. I locked it and sat down to eat my lunch. As I was eating, the door opened and the sound of heels made its way into the bathroom. "Girls. Guess what Jack told me."

_Kelsey_, I thought. Now I was worried about her seeing my legs, so I sat crossed legged on the seat. "What?" I heard one of her 'friends' ask.

I could imagine her flipping her hair. "He said that Kim wasn't actually his friend and he was leading her on," Kelsey said.

They laughed and walked out. I could hear myself choking on my breath. _Oh my… please tell me they're lying!_ I thought sadly. _'Teacher's pet,'_ Jack's voice whispered in my head. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. I opened the stall and threw my lunch in the bathroom's garbage before walking out. I ran to my locker and grabbed my history, French, and math textbook (I have study hall in between French and math). Walking to the history room, I opened the door and sat at a desk in front. I heard my phone ring and I answered it. "Hello?"

The person squealed and I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Hey, Kimster!" My mom said happily.

I smiled even wider. "You seem happy," I said, "why?"

I could feel her smile. "I'm at home, sweetheart! The whole fashion show was cut short!" She said.

I smiled. This was better than awesome… it was… fantastically excellent! "Okay, I'll call you later."

She agreed and we hung up. The door opened and closed and my history teacher walked in. "Good afternoon, Mr. Philips," I said.

He smiled at me. "Good morning, Kim," He said.

He turned his eyes to his paperwork. I opened up my sketch pad and began drawing in it. I sighed. _Today has been a hard day_.

…

After school, I walked outside the school – obviously ignoring the perverted wolf whistles of the males – and waited for my mother to come. I felt an arm go around my shoulders. "Hey, Kimmy! We haven't talked all day," Jack's voice said.

I shrugged off his arm and smiled weakly. "Yeah… I've noticed…" I said.

He looked at me, concern in his eyes. "Kimmy, what's wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Nothing," I replied.

He looked unconvinced, but left the subject alone. "Come, I'll give you a ride-" My mom's Mercedes Benz pulled into an empty parking space. "Home," Jack finished glumly.

I shook the tone of his voice off and walked over to my mom's car. Without saying goodbye, I got in and she drove off. I saw Jack's dejected face before my mom drove off. "Sweetheart… do you love him?" My mother asked.

I looked at her appalled. "Of course not! I'm only seventeen!" I said, "That and he's a player."

My mother chuckled. "Okay," She said unconvincingly, "but love doesn't work a schedule."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I've known him for only two weeks now," I replied.

She smiled. "I know… but love doesn't work a schedule."

…

I spent the rest of my day with my mom before I went to bed that night. Waking up never been so easy… until I realized I went to the same school as Jack and Grace. I groaned and slowly got out of bed.

…

When I got to school in the morning, I kissed my mom goodbye and watched her car drive off. I smiled to myself and turned around. I jumped back in surprise. "Oh my! Julie you scared me!" I said.

Julie smiled. "Hey to you too, Kim," She said.

We linked arms and walked in the school together. Today I was wearing a roar bellflower blouse with jean shorts, a flower ring and bracelet with purple converse. "I like your outfit, Kim," Julie said.

I smiled. "Thanks, Jewels," I said.

She smiled at the nickname and left for her locker after we reached mine. I sighed and opened up my locker, when something caught my eye. I left the lock alone and ripped a poster off the wall to read it. I squealed.

…

Jack glanced at me, then the poster and went back to his phone. "No," He said.

I pouted. Why was he being difficult? "Please, Jack!" I begged.

He rolled his eyes. "No! I don't wear skirts!" Jack said.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not a skirt, okay Jack! It's what Greek gods wear!" I shouted.

I pouted and clasped my hands together. "Please! We can audition together!" I begged.

Jack looked at the poster. "I don't do Hercules," He said.

I grabbed his hands and smiled at him. "Please!" I begged.

He looked at me and sighed in defeat. "Fine," He said reluctantly.

I smiled and hugged him before running to my desk at the front. "Oh yeah! Auditions are at lunch!" I said.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

…

I sat with Jack in the auditorium were everyone sat and waited for the auditions to go on. So far, the competition had been good. _I'll never make it_, I thought sadly. "Look at that… none of them are talentless," Jack grumbled under his breath.

I never seen him act or heard him sing before. That's why I wanted him here. "Next! Kimberly Crawford!" The director yelled out.

I stood up and sent Jack a glare. "Don't move," I hissed.

He shrugged and I ran down. The director smiled at me. "Okay, what are you going to sing for me?" He asked.

I smiled. "I Won't Say I'm In Love," I replied.

There were gasps coming from every corner of the auditorium. I smiled. "Okay, you may begin."

_**Kim singing**_

**Backup Singers**

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement **_

_**I guess I've already won that**_

_**No man is worth the aggravation**_

_**That ancient history, **_

_**Been there done that**_

**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**

**He's the Earth and heaven to you**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey, we can see right through you**

**Girl, ya can't conceal it**

**We know how ya feel and**

**Who you're thinking of**

_**No chance, no way**_

_**I won't say it, no, no**_

**You swoon, you sigh**

**Why deny it, uh-oh**

_**It's too cliché**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**_

_**It feels so good when you start out**_

_**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**_

_**Oh**_

**You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling**

**Baby, we're not buying**

**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When ya gonna own up**

**That ya got, got, got it bad**

_**No chance, no way**_

_**I won't say it, no, no**_

**Give up, but give in**

**Check the grin you're in love**

_**This scene won't play,**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

**You're doin flips read our lips**

**You're in love**

**(Shoo doo, shoo doo)**

_**You're way off base**_

_**I won't say it**_

**(She won't say it)**

_**Get off my case**_

**(Shut Up, shut up)**

_**I won't say it**_

**Girl, don't be proud**

**Its okay you're in love**

_**Oh**_

_**At least out loud,**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

I stopped and everyone clapped. I looked into the crowd. Kelsey and her little minions didn't even clap, they sat there shocked. I looked for Jack and saw him smirking. I smiled. _Jack smiled at me… well, not smiled but smirked, but that's still close!_ I thought happily. "Now… can you recite some lines for me?" He asked.

I nodded. After I recited my lines – and got plenty of claps – I went to go sit back down. "Brewer!" He yelled.

Jack smirked and walked down. It seems like no girl noticed him until he stood up. And when that happened, the crowd went wild. I rolled my eyes. _Really? Never again, Kim_, I thought. Jack cleared his throat. "I'm singing Go the Distance," Jack said.

All the girls – but me of course – sighed, but sounded shocked too. _Can Jack even sing?_ I thought to myself. I looked to the next aisle. Kelsey was leaning over her seat, practically drooling over her cocky boyfriend. My heart stopped as soon as I heard Jack's voice.

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a great warm welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there some day_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_To feel like I belong_

_Down an unknown road_

_To embrace my fate_

_Though that road may wander_

_It will lead me to you_

_And a thousand years_

_Would be worth the wait_

_It might take a lifetime_

_But somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back_

_I can go the distance_

_And I'll stay on track_

_No I won't accept defeat_

_It's an uphill slope_

_But I won't lose hope_

_Till I go the distance_

_And my journey is complete_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_

_For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

_Like a shooting star_

_I will go the distance_

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_I don't care how far_

_I can go the distance_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms..._

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms_

No claps were heard just as yet. Everyone was too shocked to clap. He sounded like an angel. He then began reciting some lines. Still, when he was done, no one moved. I swallowed my shock and stood up. I began clapping ever so slowly before I smiled and clapped faster. Soon, everyone was on their feet clapping for Jack. "Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!" Everyone – but me – cheered.

I smiled as Jack caught my eye. He winked and I blushed.

…

I was walking with Julie through the halls to get to math. "So, Kim. How were the auditions?" Julie asked me.

I smiled. "Great I guess," I replied.

Grace, who just happened to be here, mocked me, "_Great I guess_."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. It's been three days since the auditions and the list hadn't gone up yet. We walked past the auditorium, only to see a crowd of teens surrounding the billboard. I looked at Julie and she shrugged. "Guys… what's going on?" I asked.

Kelsey pushed past everyone. "The cast list is up," She said, "and I _hope_ Mr. Tanner gave me the lead."

She scanned the list and smiled. "My boyfriend is Hercules and…" Her eyes stopped on the name and she screamed. Turning around, Kelsey gave me a stone cold glare and Mr. Tanner pushed by… slowly. "Mr. Tanner! How dare you give that thing the leading lady role?"

Mr. Tanner froze and my mouth dropped open. "Whaaa?"

Jack chose the wrong time to walk over to the crowd. "What's going on?" He asked.

**Eleven pages and 3,059 words! I'm on a roll. I got over 30 reviews on the last chapter… now that we know Jack's intentions, what will Kim do? And will Jack actually begin to like her? Now, who liked this chapter? All the outfit ideas came from LightningAttitude. Yay for her! My two hundredth review was NoThiNg' . **

**NoThiNg' – You're in grade eight too? Awesome! **** And about the 'Dude, he's talking to your girl thing' we'll find out about it later…**

**Guestie – Guestie… such a unique name :p and Kim likes her talents to be… loud ;)**

**Live your life xoxo – No! Don't die of boredom! I always update!**

**kimcrawford1 – I'm going to use that for the next chapter **

**EmmaRP – I never knew that anyone would actually like my story. :p**

** .3 – Hmmm… thanks! **

**Blueberry Minizzle – Oh, he still has an attitude problem**

**SwiftStar1 – I swear, your weirdness just make your reviews my favourite! If I knew you in person, you'd be my best friend! :D**

**I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch – It's okay… and don't worry, we all have our near death experiences… my little sister almost killed my family one time :p**

**Avalon – No problem! **

**Guest – I don't know yet…**

** .it – My French Disaster was discontinued **

**ShadiahLove – Sorry!**

**LiveYourPassions – Sorry for the six day wait… I was too busy trying to steal the computer from my little sister :p**

**StupidlyGenius – Hehe… I'm sure no one liked that **

**Amy loves you – Hehe, don't scream again ;) I always put people in shout outs **

**So… who can't wait for the next chapter? I know I can't! Review if you dare…**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	8. Chapter 8: Black Outs Part 1

**Chapter 8**

**This chapter will be rated T for its unremarkable swearing!**

Jack looked around. "Well?" He said impatiently.

Kelsey grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "Jack! Quit the show!" Kelsey begged.

Jack looked confused. Mr. Tanner spoke up. "Now, now, Kelsey. Kim got the part because she was the best. Be happy, you're the understudy," Mr. Tanner said.

Kelsey huffed and ignored him and looked at her boyfriend again. "Jack… please?" She begged.

I closed my mouth like a fish and began breathing like a crazy person. Julie rested a hand on my shoulder, as if telling me to calm down. "Why?" Jack asked her.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and sent me a glare. "Because, she got the lead role and I didn't," Kelsey replied, "and you got the lead role too."

Jack raised a brow. _I got the lead role? Oh my gosh… oh my, oh my, oh my!_ I thought. "And that's a problem because…?" Jack asked trailing off.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "There's going to be a kissing scene and I know you don't want to kiss that," Kelsey said spitefully.

Jack began laughing and everyone raised a brow. "First of all, I'm not quitting the play. Second of all, you're not my mother. Third of all, I can do what I want, when I want to. And finally, maybe I do want to kiss, Kimmy," Jack said smugly.

I froze and my heart stopped for a mere millisecond_. Of course he does! He's done it before, Kim!_ I thought. Kelsey gave me a stone cold glare. "What did you do to my boyfriend, you freak?" She screeched. I felt the need to roll my eyes, but suppressed it. "I'm going to kill you!"

She lunged at me and raised her hand to hit me. _Don't fight back,_ I thought. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. "Move, Brewer!" Kelsey hissed.

I opened my eyes thinking it was Jack, but in front of me was Grace, with her arms crossed. "No," She said in a firm tone.

Mr. Tanner came and grabbed Kelsey's arm. "3:00 detention on Saturday, Ms. Vargas," He mumbled.

Kelsey looked shocked. "B-but – s-she – UGH!" She screeched.

Mr. Tanner grumbled something and continued dragging her along with him. I looked back to thank Grace, only to find her half way down the hall. I sighed and blew a bang out of my face and made my way to History. _Goodness, this sucks… and today finally art continues! I hated study hall with Jack!_ I thought.

. . .

Jack watched as Kim walked away sadly, but relieved that Kelsey hadn't killed her. _Maybe I can get her into detention with me… hmm, but how?_ He thought. He smirked. _Got it!_ He smirked as he made his way to history also._ Kim's going to hate me… but oh well_.

. . .

I sat in history class waiting for the teacher. _Why does she intend on coming late to every class?_ I thought. The door opened and Jack walked in. He threw a wink to every girl, making them blush and whisper among themselves. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. _He has a girlfriend!_ I thought. He sat beside me and kissed my cheek. "Morning, Kimmy," He said. I scowled. "What's wrong?"

I rolled my eyes. "Apart from the fact your girlfriend wants to kill me… your arm is blocking my art work," I replied.

He lifted his arm up and smirked. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him and began leaning in._ This is so wrong! I'm going to get a detention and his girlfriend is going to kill me… not that I'm worried or anything. I'll just put her in the hospital,_ I thought. Just as I was about to pull away, Jack's lips met mine._ He's so confusing! Why can't he just have one personality?_ The door slammed open. "Brewer! Sunday detention!" Ms. Kinley yelled.

Jack broke the kiss and looked at the teacher in shock. I had to suppress the laughter that was ready to come out. I looked around the class and saw every girl glaring at me. I sighed and slammed my face on the desk. _Damn you Jack. I'm the most hated girl in the school,_ I thought.

. . .

Jack was sitting on the hood of his car, thinking of what happened in history. _Of course. Ms. Kinley really likes Kim. Then again… if she did something to Mrs. Blubbry… she'll be in so much shit. Yes… I love it_! Jack thought.

Ricky examined his friend's face, as well as Jerry and Eddie. "Boss … are you alright?" Ricky asked.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "He's probably thinking of Kim laying on her back and him riding her to the moon," Jerry said, "no biggie, Bro."

Jack heard this and threw a pencil at Jerry's head. It swiftly connected with the Latino's forehead and he whined and began rubbing it. "Ow," Jerry whispered.

Jack jumped off the hood of his car. "Shut up," Jack said with a glare, "I wasn't thinking of that."

. . .

I quickly rushed to put my things in my locker as the school bell rang. _It's the end of Thursday! Woo hoo!_ I thought happily. "Crawford!" I heard Mrs. Blubbry's angry voice.

I turned around and met her furious glare. "Yes, Mrs. Blubbry?" I asked confused.

She rolled her eyes and hissed before walking away, "Saturday detention!"

I stood there dumbfounded as she walked away. _D-detention?_ I thought. "You're welcome," I heard Jack's voice whisper.

Suddenly, my confusion became anger and I turned to face him. "You bastard!" I yelled, startling him, "what the hell is your problem?"

Jack raised his hands in defense, "I didn't think you'd get mad!"

I glared at him. "Of course I wouldn't, you Dick! Go fuck yourself and leave me alone! I'll finish the art project alone, you jerk!" I screamed.

I brushed past him and ran all the way home.

. . .

It's been four days since I've spoken to Jack. Four stupid days. I wanted to run by into his arms and say sorry, but then I remembered it was his fault and that I shouldn't. Even though he had told Mrs. Blubbry that the 'note' was his fault, he hadn't apologized to me yet. _Probably his pride had gotten in the way,_ I thought. I poked at my steak, vegetables and rice. I sniffled and I caught my mother's frown. "Kim, I have something to tell you," She said.

I looked at her, expecting her to demand that I start eating more again, but it didn't come. Instead she said, "We're never moving again."

I looked confused. We'd been moving since dad died in January. "Why not?" I asked my voice cracking.

My mom choked back some tears, but I caught the tone in her voice. "He's not gone, Kim," She said.

She sounded relieved, happy even. I looked confused though. Who was she talking about? Who was this 'he'? "Who now?" I croaked.

My mother smiled. "Your father, Kim. They found him," She replied.

I was shocked. Okay, so I haven't told you guys want happened. It all happened in December. My dad had left for a business trip in South Africa and we weren't expecting him back until January 19th. As the weeks and days went on, so did my boredom. I was waiting impatiently for dad to come back. Mom was pregnant again and I wanted to tell him badly. Then the fatal news came. His company called our house and said that our father had died in a plane crash and they couldn't find his dead body. That day, I had a terrible break down. I fell into depression. My mother lost the child because of her depression. It was a terrible day.

So now you know my story. I cracked a wide grin and felt tears in my eyes. "I-is he r-really?" I asked my mother.

She nodded and smiled. She looked at my still full plate and frowned. "I'm almost done and you haven't begun," She stated in disappointment.

I sighed and poked my food around. "I'm not hungry," I said.

My mother frowned. "Kim! It's been four days! Eat something!" My mom pleaded, "Please. I'm begging you."

I gulped and looked down. "F-fine," I said.

She smiled and finished her last bite before disappearing. I got up and threw everything in the garbage. I took it out and came back in to wash the dishes._ I'm sorry mom,_ I thought sadly.

. . .

Monday came around fast and the weekend was officially over. I sighed and stretched. I got out of bed and rushed into the shower. After I came out, I grabbed a t-shirt I never wore before. It was a blue one shoulder tasse. Thank goodness I never loss much weight, I thought in relief. I grabbed a pair of ultra-black skinny jeans. I put on a pair of blue converse chuck Taylor all-star high tops. I walked over to my jewellery box and put on a black ribbon choker, a black diamond gold cuff, a five row charm necklace, stone angel wing earrings and a black round diamond ring. I walked over to my mirror and put on some black smoky eye shadow. I smiled and applied lip gloss on. I looked at my blue nail polish and smile with satisfaction. Yep, I'm done, I thought. "Kim! There's a surprise outside for you!" My mom announced.

I ran downstairs and straight outside. "What is-" In front of me was a red convertible and… my dad! "Daddy!" I screamed, pouncing on the said guy.

He hugged me tightly and put me down. "You're okay!" I said happily.

He smiled and hugged me again. "My baby girl!" He said, "I'm sorry about my disappearance for so long. Give it to the people who work for me not to come and find me properly."

I smiled. _Dad has the worst workers possible,_ I thought. He smiled and presented the car to me. "Wait-" He gave me the keys. "This is my car?" I asked surprised.

He nodded and hugged me. "I love you, Baby girl," He whispered into my hair.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Daddy, but if I stay any longer, I'll be late for school," I said.

He let me go and I hugged my mom goodbye before getting into my new car and driving off.

. . .

I got out of my car and was tackled in a hug by Julie. "Hey, Jewels!" I said cheerfully.

She broke the hug and suspiciously looked at me. "Who's car?" She asked me.

I smiled, "Mine. My dad bought it for me."

Julie confusedly raised a brow. "Thought he was dead, Kimberly," I heard Grace's voice.

I looked up and flinched. I never knew she was here. "Uh, he was found in some jungle and why are you mad at me? I don't like being mad at you, Grace!" I said.

Grace's face softened. "I don't either… I'm sorry, I over reacted," She apologized.

I smiled. "You're forgiven!" I said. She smiled and we all linked arms. "Let's go to class, girls!"

We smiled and began chattering amongst ourselves – me ignoring those stupid wolf whistles I was earning.

. . .

I sat in science alone. I was thinking. _Was I too harsh on Jack? I did finish the art project and handed it into Mr. Grover yesterday… I even wrote his name on it…_ I thought, _but wait – he's playing me! Isn't he?_ I groaned and looked out the window. I caught Kelsey and Jack. Kelsey ranting on about something and Jack looked sad and lost in thought. "I hope he's not thinking about me," I said out loud.

"But he is!" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around and grasped my shirt. _Donna had been in here? For how long now?_ I thought in shock. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Jack regrets everything," She said.

I sighed. "He hasn't apologized yet… so how can I believe that?" I asked looking out the window.

I gasped. Jack was gone. Kelsey was left there. Mad and dumbfounded. _What the hell?_ I thought. The bell rang and students started entering. Donna sat in front of me. "By the way, Kim. I'm loving the outfit," She said, "I know Jack will like it more, though."

I blushed. Suddenly, Donna began laughing. "Oh no!" She said, "Boys! Kelsey Vargas is officially single!"

I looked at her. "And so is Jack," She said winking at me.

I blushed even brighter. I probably looked like a bright red fire truck right now. The door opened and Jack and Grace walked in. _Isn't it strange that they don't get along but they always walk in together?_ I thought confused. Grace came to sit beside me. "Outside was funny!" She said.

She began speaking about the break up between Kelsey and Jack.

. . .

_Ten minutes earlier_

Kelsey ranted on about how she wanted to get her hair dyed and how Jack should do the same. "It could be black too! Oh, we'll look so cute!" Kelsey ranted on some more.

Jack looked up and caught Kim in the science window. He wanted to gather her in his arms and kiss her senselessly. He looked away and spat on one of Kelsey's friend's shoe. "Eww! Kelsey! Your boyfriend totally spat on me!" She screeched.

Kelsey hit his arm and he rolled his eyes. "Jack!" She screeched in his ear, making him rub it. "Do it again and I'll hurt your twin!"

Jack turned to face her. "No you won't," Jack said.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Watch me," She said.

Jack stood up as he seen his sister come to the scene. "You won't because I'll hurt you. We may not be close, but she's my younger sister and I love her as much as I love my mother. Hurt her and I'll hurt you," Jack threatened.

Grace looked surprised. Jack had never admitted to liking her before, they always fought. "Jack! That my friend! Your sister is less important than her!" She screeched.

Jack backed away from her. "The proper English is 'that's my friend' and my sister is more important, Kelsey," Jack said, "and if you can't accept that, then we can't date."

Kelsey clenched her fists. "You jerk!" She screeched.

Jack didn't even turn around. _I've been around Kim for too long,_ he thought. "Stop screeching and learn how to frigging yell!" Jack shouted.

Everyone laughed at Kelsey's expression. Jack grabbed Grace's wrist and dragged her in the school with him. "Thanks," Grace said, "and I'm sorry."

Jack shrugged. "It's alright. You're my sister remember?" Jack reminded her.

They ran up the steps to get to science.

_Present time_

Kim raised a brow. "Are you guys are talking terms? Or yelling terms?" Kim asked.

Grace smiled. "He promised to let me know everything now! He told me who he liked!" Grace said happily.

I felt a gigantic pang of jealously. _Keep cool, Kim! He has a different crush, it's alright!_ I thought.

Grace poked my cheek. "Someone's jealous," She whispered.

I blushed. "Shut up!" I whispered/yelled at Donna and Grace.

A tanned hand fell on the desk. I gulped._ Crap,_ I thought. "Kim." I looked up in to Jack's eyes. "Can we talk outside for a moment?" He asked, "Mrs. Whale isn't coming for now."

I nodded and followed him outside the room. We looked at each other then he looked at his shoes. I felt queasy and a little dizzy. Not to mention I felt a gigantic pang of pain in my head. _Shit, I don't feel so good,_ I thought. "Kim, I-"

I didn't hear the rest because I blacked out.

**Ooooohhhh! What happened to Kim? I know and you'll have to wait to find out! **

**NoThiNg' – She did! **

**LiveYourPassions – Yep! It's nice to you thought the last chapter was great :p**

**Frenchie12 – She has to be…**

**Vamp1019948 – Thanks!**

**kimcraword1 – That's such a good idea! I need to use it before chapter 15! **

**Guest – They're friends again! **

**Bluedog270 – Next chapter will be the showdown! ;)**

**I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch – Lol, you almost killed your little brother? Wow. I see what you meant by you know what I mean **

**DFTBA – She almost created a fire…**

**Guest – No! Don't you dare die on me! :(**

**I'vegotspirit – I love both songs and the movie! **

**alexandra in love with kick – You got to see a little of Jack's side…**

**ari-grande – Yep! You got to see how Jack felt! And don't ever say you were about to die from anxiety! My book isn't that good…**

**Guest – No! That was the best place to end it! *pouts like a little kid***

**SwiftStar1 – You're my BWFFF (Best weird fanfiction friend) :p**

** .3- I wrote a lot but… my computer was being stupid and deleted my first copying. It had 3,200 or more. -_- stupid laptop of mine and the lead role would be Meg from Hercules :p**

**IrrationallyMe1200 – Thank you…**

**Now, this is the part you've all been waiting for… review if you dare…**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	9. Chapter 9: Black Outs Part 2

Chapter 9

I woke up to a bright light and groaned. _What happened?_ I thought. First I was outside of the science class talking to Jack, and then I'm living in a world of darkness. "Doctor! She's awake!" I heard a familiar voice. _How come I can't decipher it?_ I thought confused. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

I wanted to smile, but I was too dizzy. "M-mom?" I asked.

I looked up and saw a blonde woman looking down at me. Yep, definitely my mom. "W-why am I in the hospital? And how did I get here?" I asked.

The door opened and a young female doctor walked in. She chuckled. "Your lack of eating has brought you here, Sweetheart," She said. I felt like face palming. Of course. "When was the last time you ate something?"

I thought back to the things that happened. "Um, Thursday at lunch," I replied.

She shook her head. "Well, it was a bad choice not to eat. You're lucky. If you had gone ten more days, you could've died. As for your dehydration, I'm _surprised_ you're not dead, Hun. Water is very important and you cannot go at least four days without drinking," She said, "you darling, are lucky."

I lowered my head and something caught my eye. Jack was sleeping in the chair next to the bed. "D-did he bring me here?" I asked.

My mother nodded and looked at the nurse. She nodded and turned to leave. "I'll leave you two alone," She said.

My mother frowned at me. _What'd I do now?_ I thought confused. She shook her head. "You're in love with a gang leader?" She asked me.

Now I was extremely confused. I – in no relations – knew a gang leader. "Who are you talking about? And I don't love anyone!" I retorted.

She ignored my last comment. "Jack Brewer! And yes you do! You may not see it, but I do. Seaford was my hometown! I feel in love with your dad here!" She countered back.

I rolled my eyes but gasped. _Jack's a gang leader?_ I thought confused. _He's in a gang – I mean runs a gang?_ I couldn't shake that thought. It was possible. _Who's in it?_ "I didn't know, mom! Don't blame me! And my life isn't yours! I'm not just going to fall in love here! It could be anywhere," I replied.

My mom shook her head. "Kim, you're like me. This is like my love story… except your father didn't own a gang. He was a rich kid. An annoying snob," said Mother.

My mouth dropped open. Every time she said something about Jack, she said it spitefully. I hated it. She had no right to judge him. She barely knew him. "Mom! That's my friend you're talking about! Just because he owns a gang doesn't mean he's a murder! He's like us, a human. Stop speaking about him so spitefully, Mother," I said.

She pursed her lips together and left the room. "I'll be at home. I'll just sign the release form," She said.

I sighed and relaxed. _I never yelled at my mother before_, I thought in complete shock. "So… you love me?" I heard Jack's cocky voice.

I screamed and clutched my chest. _Crap, he scared me,_ I thought. "Jack! You scared me!" I said. I thought over what he said and scowled. "No. My mom thinks so though."

Jack's smirk faded and he frowned. "Oh… so she doesn't like me?" He asked.

_What was up with the face? _I thought confused. "Yeah… not really," I replied.

Jack shrugged it off and grabbed a duffel bag. "Here," He said giving it to me, "Grace brought them here when she came to visit."

I smiled and took the bag. "Well… I should get going. Where's the bathroom?" I asked Jack.

He looked confused. "Wait – didn't you visit your dad in the hospital?" I shook my head. "Then it's down the hall," Jack said.

I smiled and gave him my thanks before running out of the room.

. . .

I woke up in my bed. _How the hell did I get here?_ I thought confused. I looked on my end table and saw something. Something I hadn't seen in so long. _He gave me back my iPhone!_ I grabbed it and looked at all my text messages and missed calls. As I was scrolling through, I saw one text message and missed call that made my heart and insides melt. The contact read Drake Logan. I smiled and hugged the phone to my chest. He was my first boyfriend… okay, so I lied to Jack. But he's Jack and Drake is my old school's hottie! His twin – Franciscka – forever got me mad. She didn't like me, and Drake tried to be sweet about it. Then came the day, we were moving cause mom heard dad died. I had to break up with Drake, before I could even get my first kiss – which was taken by Jack as we all know.

_**From: D.L.**_

_**To: K.C.**_

_**Hey Kimmy! Remember me? We spoke three weeks ago! So, I just wanted to tell you that I moved to Seaford! See you soon ;)**_

_**Sent: December 1**__**st**__**, 2012**_

It was sent yesterday? _And Jack didn't me my phone in time?_ I thought. I smiled. _Drake's moving here._ I quickly replied.

_**From: K.C.**_

_**To: D.L.**_

_**Hey Drake! When should I expect you?**_

I smiled dreamily. _Drake,_ I thought. I smiled but then it faded. _I don't like him anymore… crap. This'll break his heart!_ I ran a hand through my hair and went to go take a shower. After getting out, I went straight to my closet. I grabbed a pair of red skinny jeans with rips and put them on. I grabbed a black crop top with a silver heart and put that on. I found a pair of black pumps and put them on. I put a necklace on with a charm bracelet and golden ring on. I applied a little make up to my face and grabbed my bag. I walked into the kitchen and my mom and dad glared at me. "Take that off," They said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a teenager graduating this year. Give me a break," I said grabbing a plate of pancakes.

They looked worriedly at each other than sighed. I smiled and in just ten minutes, I was finishing my breakfast. "See you guys later!" I said, kissing their cheeks.

I walked out to my car and drove off to school, smirking all the while.

. . .

Jack's POV

I groaned as my alarm, a.k.a Donna, went off. "Shut up!" I sneered.

I stretched and got out of bad to shower. I walked to my closet, dressed in silk boxers. Grace walked in smiling. "Get out…" I groaned, "I'm not dress yet."

Grace shrugged. "I know," She said, walking into my walk in closet.

"Okay… so wear this…" She threw me a pair of black skinny jeans. "And this…" A white shirt with no printing on it came next. "These." She tossed me a pair of black boots. "And this," She said handing me my favourite leather jacket. "There, you'll look like a fantastic bad boy, Brother."

I smirked. _Maybe Kim will like it_, I thought. I mentally hit myself. _Don't think about her!_ "Thanks… now get out," I hissed.

Grace happily skipped out. "Oh yeah! Kim will love it!" She said.

"Shut up!"

I put on the outfit Grace recommended for me – or in her situation – what Kim will think I'd look good in.

. . .

I pulled my car into the school parking lot. "Thanks for the ride, Jack!" Donna and Grace chimed together.

I brushed it off and looked out the window. My eyes widened. _I-is that K-Kim?_ I thought. There was a blonde talking to some guy. He had black hair and green eyes. My eye twitched. _Who is he?_ I felt a gigantic bubble of jealously. And I wasn't about to hide it. "Oh no, someone's going to die," Donna commented looking in my direction.

Grace and Donna winced and slowly left the car. I followed after them, slamming the door shut. I was about to storm over there, when Kim and that guy walked away. _Who the fuck is he?_ I thought angrily. _No one – and I mean _no one_ – steals my girl!_

. . .

Kim's POV

I was laughing along with a certain black haired, green eyed boy. My newest best friend Drake. "And then she slipped down the stairs!" Drake finished off.

I had to lean against so I wouldn't fall. "Wow, I missed a lot when I moved," I said.

Drake laughed, "Yeah, you did."

I stopped at his locker. "Where's yours?" He asked.

I shrugged with a small smile. "Just down the hall…" I said trailing off. Donna and Grace were running towards me. "Hey guys!"

They stopping and began breathing heavily. "Jack's… mad," Grace said.

Donna stood up straight and I swear Drake's mouth just fell open. They looked at him. "Who are you?" Donna asked sweetly.

Drake looked speechless and I smiled. _Operation: get Donna and Drake together!_ I thought as they just stared at each other with goofy smiles. _Now to think of a couples name for them…_ "Guys, this is Drake," I said, "my ex."

Donna looked away and blushed. "Oh…" She said sadly.

I smiled. Drake stiffened and shook me. "Kim! Why did you say that?" He asked.

If I could read minds, he'd probably be thinking 'I wanted to ask her out'. I smirked. "Well… Donna, your locker is here," I said. Grace opened her mouth to say something, "Let's go, Gracie Bell!"

I said dragging her away. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

I smirked. "Donna and Drake are starting to like each other," I replied.

Grace looked over at the two. They were awkwardly standing and trying to get their things without blushing and staring at each other. "Let's get them together," Grace said.

I smirked. "Great minds think alike," I said.

I saw Grace smirking but didn't question it since it was towards me for another reason. We walked to our lockers and got our things for science.

. . .

We sat in science chatting up a storm. And by we, I mean Drake, Donna, Grace and I. every time Donna and Drake caught each other's gazes, they blushed and Grace and I smirked. "SO!" Grace started loudly, "did you know Kim has a crush on my twin brother?"

I blushed and punched her shoulder. "Shut up," I whined.

Drake smirked. "What's his name?" Drake asked.

I looked down. "Jack Brewer," Donna said, "the school's bad boy."

Drake's smirk faded and he laughed. "Aww! That's so sweet!" Drake cooed, pinching my cheeks. I slapped his hand away. "Still cute."

I rolled my eyes. "You and Grace will be best friends. Both of you have personal space problems," I said.

The door swung open and Jack and Jerry walked in. My mouth dropped open at Jack's attire. He looked yummy… sexy even! _Kim, you're speaking like him!_ I thought mentally slapping myself. Jack caught my gaze and winked. I blushed and looked away. "Aww, I saw that. You two would be cute with each other," Drake said in a hushed tone so Jack didn't hear. They went to sit at the back on the classroom, the opposite end from us. "Hmm… if I were you, I'd ask him out already. Your anticipating wait could cause you to lose him, Kim."

I looked down. "He just got out of a relationship," I replied.

I looked over at Jack. He was speaking with Jerry. He wasn't even looking over here… well, that was when he didn't feel eyes on him. He turned around and smirked. I blushed but kept staring. He blew me a kiss and winked. I blushed harder and finally looked away. "Uh…" Drake began, "too much."

I looked up confused. Donna and Grace were nodding in agreement. "Too much what?" I asked.

Drake, Donna and Grace laughed. "Sexual tension of course," Donna said.

I blushed. "It wasn't sexual," I grumbled.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Of course not… that's why Jack's kiss and wink meant nothing… wait – have you kissed Jack before?" Grace asked.

I blushed and looked down. They all burst out laughing. "He made the move!" I yelled.

Drake didn't stop laughing when he said, "But you didn't stop it!"

I blushed even redder and looked at my nails. _What kind of friends are they?_ I thought. "Can you shut up?" Jack yelled, "I rather hear Kim laughing."

I blushed even redder – if possible – and the other tried to stifle their laughter. Including Jerry. _Why did Drake have to move here? He's so embarrassing!_ I thought, cupping my redden cheeks.

. . .

Every once in a while, I'd look over at Jack and just find him intensely staring at me. And every time I did, he'd wink, smirk or blow me a kiss. Then the death glares come in. Especially from Kelsey. _They can have my position anytime! I don't want it! You only earn enemies!_ I thought. I bit my lip and looked across the class. Jack's eyes were widened and he looked like he was in pain. "Kim," Grace whispered, "stop the sexual tension. You're giving Jack a boner."

I blushed and raised my hand. Mrs. Blubbry smiled at me. "Yes, Kim?" She asked.

I smiled awkwardly. "Can I use the bathroom?" I asked politely.

She nodded and handed me the hall pass. I walked out of the room and down the hall. I needed to think. Someone grabbed my waist and dragged me into the library. I was dragged down the aisles until the person and I reached a deserted part of the library. I looked at the person. It was Jack. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I returned it and put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pushed me up against the hall, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He tongue licked my bottom lip and I gladly let him in. His hands travelled lower and lower until they were cupping my butt. I moaned. _Shit, please be a dream,_ I thought worriedly, _please make sure I'm not actually here making out with Jack_. I moaned again and grabbed a fistful of his hair. I yanked it and he groaned.

"Who's back there?" We heard.

Jack didn't even stop though. He continued. _He probably already knows he'll get in trouble anyways_, I thought. Jack placed me on a table and climbed on top on me. _Okay, now I get what they meant about sexual tension_, I thought. "Kim… you don't know what you do to me," Jack whispered.

_Is this a dream?_ I asked myself. I dug my nails in the palm of my hand and winced. _Okay, it's not._ Jack kissed me again, this time; it was much slower and more passionate. "Brewer! Get off Kim!" We heard.

Jack broke the kiss and got off me. I was in a state of shock. Mrs. Appplebottom looked at Jack with a cold glare. "Principal's office, now!" She yelled.

Jack shrugged and walked away as if nothing happened. "You okay, Sweetheart?" I was too shocked to speak. "Go to the nurse's office and get some rest," She said.

I nodded and quickly walked out of the library. Half way to the nurse's office, I felt a warm hand on my wrist. "You asked for it," Jack whispered in my ear.

I backed away slowly from him. Something in his voice sounded different. It was much huskier and it was full of… crap. It was full of lust. "Jack… what did I do?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. He grabbed my waist and kissed me softly. I moaned and he broke it. "You stayed in my mind… you changed your style… Kim, you… dammit. Forget it," He groaned, "I want to be your boyfriend!"

My heart stopped and I just fell backwards. In other words, I just fainted.

. . .

I woke up in a light green room. "Oh, you're okay!" I heard a chirpy voice.

I looked up and saw Mrs. Chuck. She smiled sweetly at me. "You fainted," She said. I sat up and grasped my head. It felt like crap. "Yes, here. Use this. You hit your head pretty badly."

I mumbled thanks and placed the cool ice on my head. It felt much better. Suddenly, it hit me. _He said he wanted to be my boyfriend!_ I thought, though I dared not to blush. I sighed. _I have to ignore him. It'll just be… weird talking to him now._ Mrs. Chucks looked at me. "Jack Brewer brought you here… believe it or not," She said.

I scowled. "I can believe it," I mumbled to myself.

She smiled at me. "It's time for lunch," She said.

I smiled and gave her back the ice and left the room. I walked into the lunch room and sat at the lunch table Grace, Drake, Milton, Julie and Donna were sitting. I sat down and they looked worriedly at me. "Kim! What happened?" Donna asked, "Jack walks back into science with the hall pass and says you're in the nurses office because you fainted. He sounded angry too!"

I looked down sadly. "I-I…" I looked up and saw Jack angrily staring at me. "He asked me out in one of the weirdest ways," I replied.

Drake and Donna choked on their orange juice. Grace spit her food, spraying it on the nearest student, and then glared at them when they turned around looking for a fight. Milton and Julie stared wide eye at me. I blushed as Drake spoke, "So you fainted?"

I nodded. "It was so embarrassing! Jack's really mad at me now," I said.

Milton scoffed. "You don't say," He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "He's probably going to quit the p-"

Grace reached over and poked my lip. "Shit, it's swollen," Grace commented.

I pulled out my phone and looked into it. They were. Donna and Drake snickered. "What'd you guys do? Make out?" Drake asked.

I blushed and Julie squealed. "I always shipped Kick! From the moment you and Jack met. I knew sometime was going to happen!" She squealed.

"You kiss my man!"

We turned and saw a furious looking Kelsey. Her fists were clenched. I raised a brow as her fist came towards me. I grabbed it and kicked it. She huffed, but didn't give up. I did a back flip to avoid her slap and kicked her shin. She fell and grabbed my leg. All around us, people were yelling fight. _How did this even start anyways?_ I thought confused. I felt a hand connect with my cheek and I punched Kelsey. She tried grabbing my hair and I kicked her straight in the face. She screamed and grabbed her now bloody nose. I felt something warm trickling down my face and I touched it softly. My face was bleeding badly. I looked at Kelsey's hand and saw blood inside her clear nail polished nails. Someone grabbed my waist and turned my face. "Crap. Kim you need stitches," I heard Jack's voice.

I pushed him away and attacked Kelsey. Okay, now I was mad. I repeatedly punched her in the face until Jack carried me out of the lunchroom and away from Kelsey. I was beginning to feel dizzy. _I'm losing a lot of blood… I don't want to visit the hospital though,_ I thought. Jack opened the nurse's office's door and put me on the bed. Before I knew it, I was getting immediate medical attention.

**Done! 3, 3301 words guys! I'm awesome! **

**MusicLover0120 – I know right! They're starting to show more sibling love ;)**

**ilovesports1999 – I can't stop! It's a talent! ;)**

**sawesome1 – I'll try**

**PinkSweet – Your request, was answered *bows***

** . – You were right!**

**IrrationallyMe1200 – Thanks, the suspense was my idea**

**Avalon – Me too! And I'm writing the book!**

**Holyman221 – Thanks!**

**NoThiNg' – Yep, she did**

**ari-grande – Thanks, I try my best to make good books**

** 1379 – Your demand, was my wish to do this. You are welcome**

**Vamp1019948 – Now she did ;)**

**Bluedog270 – Nah, Jack wouldn't do that to Kim**

**StupidlyGenius – I have four older brothers and they all tick me off too. I understand what you mean… except they're all overprotective**

**I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch – Lol and thanks. It's a pleasure to be your favourite author, my fellow grade eight reader ;)**

**shiqi98 – You must love my suspense :p**

**SwiftStar1 – I had to put yours last! You're so weird! You remind me of me and my friends! Awesome! Hope you get that cowardly train ;)**

**So, what are your thoughts on Drake? Do you guys like him? By the way, he ships Kick. ;) Now, the moment we've all been waiting for… review… if you dare… O.o**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings Realized

Chapter 10

I sat on Grace's bed shocked. "_Repeat that_?" I asked bewildered.

Here's how I got here.

Ten hours earlier

I sat in the principal's office with Kelsey. He was glaring at Kelsey angrily. "Third time this year, Vargas." He looked at me in disappointment. "I'm surprised Kim. You don't shock me as a girl who fights," He said.

I looked ashamed. "That's the thing, I don't fight! She got to me!" I said in my defense.

Kelsey snorted and the principal sighed. "This has to come down to something," He said.

We've been in here for thirty minutes now. We were lectured (more like Kelsey) and yelled at (once again, more like Kelsey). He shook his head. "Kim, this really went out of hand. You have to be suspended," He said sympathetically.

I stood up shocked. "Let me explain," He said, "you broke Kelsey's nose and damaged her rib cage."

I 'ohed' and sat back down. "How long is the suspension?" I asked.

His sighed. "Three days," He replied.

I nodded. Kelsey looked at him. "What about-?"

He shook his head. "Kelsey, you have a three week suspension, in other words, I do not want to see you at school after the winter break," He said, "for a whole two weeks."

I slumped in my seat. _Crap that starts next week. I have to fly out to Hawaii for the family,_ I thought in disappointment. _Shit, shit, shit._ I sighed. I need to seriously stop talking to Jack. My heart fluttered. _He kissed me and said he wanted to be my boyfriend! He asked me out… kind of, _I thought. "What were you two even fighting about?" He asked.

Kelsey huffed. "She kissed my Jack," She said.

I rolled my eyes. She was so possessive over something that didn't return her feelings. The principal sighed. "Jack doesn't return your feelings," He said bluntly, "before Kim came along, he wanted out of all your classes."

Kelsey's mouth dropped open and she looked shock. I shrugged. "Is anything else that I have as a punishment?" I asked.

He looked at me. "You both are out of the play," He said.

My eye widened. Wow, the first good thing that has happened since I came here is taken away from me. Woo hoo. I clenched my fists and walked out of the office. I saw Jack approaching me. "What happened?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Why do you have to be the school's hottie and bad boy? Why do you have to be sexy? Why do you have to be – ugh! Why do you have to be you?" I yelled.

Jack backed up in defense. "Whoa, what did I do?" He asked before smirking cockily, "You think I'm sexy."

I rolled my eyes and brushed past him, heading for my locker. I grabbed all my stuff and looked at him. "Have a good week. I got suspended for three days," I said stomping off.

I got into my car and hit the steering wheel. _I hate Kelsey!_ I screamed in my head. I started my car up and drove off. _Happy holidays, everyone._

Present time

How I ended up at Grace's? Easy. After the school ended, I saw Jack, Donna and Grace get out of the car and walk into their house. I just simply walked over there.

Grace sighed. "We're going to Kentucky to see if our mom and Jeremy want to move there. We stay for the entire winter break then if mom likes it there, we move," Grace replied bitterly.

I could tell that Grace and Donna had a thin line relationship with their mother. They only spoke bitter and harsh words to her. _Couldn't blame them. She left their fathers for Jeremy,_ I thought. I sighed. And they're leaving just when my feelings for Jack were expanding. Grace looked sad. "We're leaving because of Jack's attitude," She said, her voice cracking.

She wiped away a fallen tear, "Joanne is doing this to teach Jack a lesson, but the thing is, she knows her son is falling in love with you… or in her case, someone else."

I wanted to break down and to not stop crying. Her mother was doing this on purpose. She knew Jack was falling hard for someone. "You guys are graduating this year! And it takes one and ten hours to get there!" I complained, "You guys can't stay?"

Grace shrugged. "By the looks of it, she'll probably do it," Grace said.

We heard glass break. "Jack! Clean it up!" Grace's mother yelled.

Grace looked scared and I didn't know why. "Are you trying to ruin my life? Grace and Donna may have taken this moving thing well, but I'm not! Are you fucking stupid? I'm not moving to Kentucky, you whore!" Jack yelled.

I heard weeping and it wasn't coming from Grace. Jack made his mother cry. "You are not the adult here! If I say we're moving, we are!" She yelled.

We heard things being mashed and broken. "Jack! Stop!"

The sound of a slap echoed through the house. Grace and I ran downstairs where Jack was looking at the ground with his fists clenched and his mother looking scared. Donna was there too, and she was scared. "There's another reason that doesn't involve you," Jack growled.

Grace grabbed my arm and took a step back for when Jack realized the other reason. He looked at his mother. "You don't want to lose your only son to a girl so you need to move," He said. "This is for your own selfish needs."

He spat on the ground and pushed past his mother. She fell to the ground on impact and watched her son walk out the door. She was shaking and Grace and Donna didn't do anything to help. She looked at her daughters and they shook their heads. "Kim." I looked at Donna. "Go home."

I nodded and grabbed my stuff. I looked back at the family. _They all looked broken and sad. I hope it doesn't affect their relationship even more,_ I thought. I walked out and headed home.

As soon as I reached home, I looked at the driveway. Jack's motorcycle was missing. I sighed and walked into my bedroom. I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes, ready to sleep.

. . .

Jack's POV

I was at Jerry's house. He and Eddie looked at me. "You're moving to Kentucky?" They asked me.

I nodded and threw my cigarette butt in the bowl full of ashes. "Yeah, for her own selfish needs too," I said laughing a little, "she wants me to herself."

I shook my head and looked out the window. "Don't you like Kim?" Jerry asked.

I actually like the other stupid Jerry better. He was too understanding right now. I nodded. "Doesn't matter, because we'll keep moving until my mom sees that I'm alone for the rest of my life," I said chuckling. It wasn't funny. I wanted to be with Kim. "I can't believe her."

Eddie looked out the window. "You're her only son. You can cook and you're brave. She wants you to forever be with her," Eddie said.

I clenched my fists. "No, she's thinking of her happiness! She doesn't give a damn about mine, Graces' or Donna's! She wants to see her own happiness! The damn woman has been married three times already and is expecting a fourth child!" I yelled.

Jerry spit out his water. "What?" He asked, "She can't have another one. All her divorces were based on having kids."

I threw a glass bottle at the door. "I know! And that's what pisses me off! She has a kid, she divorces the guy! And Jeremy doesn't see it coming." I laughed darkly. Jerry and Eddie looked scared. "She doesn't deserve happiness if she doesn't want to see mine," I said.

With that, I felt tears running down my face. I hadn't cried since I was in grade two, I thought. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I wanted to let everything out. "She's the reason why I rebel," I said softly.

I looked up and smiled before letting it fade. "She has told me a thousand times before to take online courses for university," I scoffed, "as if I'm going to make it there. My average grade is a D+. It isn't going any higher. I can't have one good tutoring session with Kim because I might pounce on her. So I stopped going." Jerry and Eddie looked shocked. "I respect Kim too much to do that. So maybe I kiss her without any sense. I really like her and don't know how to approach a girl like that in a different way. She already refused me in the hall when she fainted." I smiled. "Yet she has never given up on me. She knows I can do better but won't say. I know I can do better, but won't try." My smile faded. _Am I falling hard for Kim? _"I'm giving the stupid gang to Ricky," I said.

Eddie and Jerry nodded. "And dude, we're quitting with you," He said.

I smiled. Ricky has never been a true friend. He always stole my girlfriends and had his way with them_. Maybe not Kelsey… she was my personal stalker though, _I thought. "Thanks, guys," I said.

They smiled. "Dude, if you go, we go too. We've been best friends since we were in diapers," Eddie said, "We'll do anything for you."

I smiled and hugged them. _This is like a family. I love them like my own family._

. . .

Kim's POV

One week later

It was Tuesday prior to last Tuesday. _Great. I'm spending Christmas alone,_ I thought glumly. I looked at the house. Not like I'm not use to it. I stopped asking for gifts years ago. I looked at the Brewer household out the window. Jack's car and bike were in the driveway with Jeremy's Porsche. I sighed. They had left yesterday morning. _Yay! Christmas alone! Tomorrow's Boxing Day… I'm alright. I'll just go shopping for gifts with my… imaginary friend._ My parents left last Tuesday for a business meeting in Italy. They're having a blast I bet. They always have a Christmas without me. I looked out the window. I miss New York. I'm having a green Christmas, not a white one. I ate my lunch – yes, I woke up at 1:00 in the afternoon – and sighed.

After I finished it, I decided to go for a run around the block. I put my earphones in and pressed play. I locked my door and began my jog.

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I... will always love you, ooh_

_I will always love you_

_You_

_My darling you_

_Mmm-mm_

_I stopped running to blink back tears before continuing. Why! Are you trying to torture me? I thought._

_Bittersweet memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me_

_So good-bye_

_Please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I..._

_Will always love you_

_I..._

_Will always love you_

_You, ooh_

I fell to the ground and began crying. I can't miss him too much. I only cried harder. _Crap, I think I'm_ _falling in love with Jack_. I got up and kept running. I heard thunder rumbling before I felt rain pour down and fall heavily on my skin, but I didn't stop. I kept running. **Why are you running away from your feelings? **My conscience asked me. _I don't want to be that girl!_

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy and happiness_

_But above all this I wish you love_

_And I..._

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy and happiness_

_But above all this I wish you love_

_And I..._

_Will always love you_

_I..._

_Will always love you_

_[Repeat]_

_I, I will always love_

_You..._

_You_

_Darling I love you_

_I'll always_

_I'll always_

_Love_

_You.._

_Oooh_

_Ooohhh_

**Stop running and embrace it. Good things are always bound to happen after something bad,** it told me. I dropped to my knees. My conscience was right. I had to stop pushing him away. "Kim?"

I looked up and saw Drake. He was in a raincoat holding an umbrella over his head. "D-Drake?"

He pulled me to my feet and dragged me in to his house. I felt so embarrassed. I was caught by my very own friend. _Here come the questions… and dry clothes._

. . .

Jack's POV

I was sitting on what could be my future bed. I had my headphones it blasting my music to the point where I couldn't hear anyone. I didn't want to hear my mom and Donna and Grace would be talking about her. It's just best if I stay away from everyone… including Jeremy. I might kill him for dating and marrying the woman who's just about ruining my life. I closed my eyes and listened to the next song.

_I don't know if you're ready to go_

_Where I'm willing to take you girl _

_I will feel every inch of your skin _

_And you know I can rock your world _

_Imma be the calm in the storm you're looking for _

_I'll be the shipwreck that takes you down_

My eyes opened and I frowned. _Dammit, a friggin love song. Can't you see I'm trying to forget her so it hurts less?_ I thought angrily. **Embrace it**. Stupid conscience.

_I don't mind if you lie in my bed _

_We can stay here forever now._

_Ouuu oohhhhh_

_Turn off the lights_

_Take off your clothes_

_Turn on the stereo _

_Ouuu oohhhhh_

_Give up the fight _

_I'm in control _

_Why don't you let it go?_

_Yeah, I wanna know you inside out _

_I'll spend my life trying to figure out _

_Just close your eyes and shut your mouth _

_And let me kiss you inside out._

I smiled a little. _Hmm… I would sing this to Kim,_ I thought, but no.

_I don't care if you steal all my air_

_We can breathe in together as one_

_It's all right if you're here every night_

_Waking up with you in the sun_

_We start with an hour and we find we waste the day_

_Kicking back with the love we found._

I sat up. _Hold up – I don't love Kim! _I thought,_ I_ _don't even believe in it!_ I groaned and fell back._ Stupid emotions_. Now I'm wondering how Kim's holding up.

. . .

Kim's POV

I was right. Drake began bombarding me with questions. "Okay! The Brewers are gone," I said.

Drake's mouth dropped open and I saw tears in his eyes. "Wait – Donna's family is gone?" He asked.

I nodded. "Not forever… they might be moving though," I said.

Drake looked down. I saw a tear slip down his cheek and he laughed. It was a sad and empty laugh. He looked at me with a forced smile. "You liked Donna," I said.

Drake shrugged and frowned. "Doesn't matter… she's probably moving anyways."

I frowned. He really liked her. "I liked Jack, but Drake. Things like this need to go," I said, "we need to find new people."

He looked at me and smiled. I returned it and soon I found myself leaning in. Drake was too, so I wasn't alone. Our lips met in a kiss. Although, there were no sparks, I still liked it. He looked at me and broke it. "Sorry," He whispered.

I smirked. "No, don't be. We can date to get over them," I said.

He smiled. "That's a good idea, Kim," He said.

I smiled and within three minutes, I was almost sure Drake and I had forgotten who Donna and Jack were.

. . .

Jack's POV

I sat at the dinner table. I was shoving food down my throat quickly to leave faster. The tension was too suffocating. No one spoke to Jeremy and Joanne. We ignored their questions so they began a conversation with each other. Grace, who was slowly eating, was also looking at her phone. It beeped and she looked at it. Her mouth dropped open and she glanced at Donna and I. "Crap," She said.

She took her plate upstairs with her to her room. "What was that all about?" My mom asked.

Donna and I ignored her and returned to our food. We heard her sigh. "Guys…" No one spoke. "Fine," She said, beginning conversation with Jeremy again.

_Bitch._

. . .

Grace's POV

I reread that text message Drake sent me.

_**To: Gracie Bell**_

_**From: D.L.**_

_**Merry Christmas! Guess what? Kim and I are going out again!**_

I quickly finished my food and put the plate on the ground. And quickly replied to the shocking message.

_**To: D.L.**_

_**From: Gracie Bell**_

_**You like Donna and Kim likes Jack! What the hell are you two pulling?**_

I sent it. Soon I'd be hyperventilating. My phone beeped and I answered, unaware of the two people behind me.

_**To: Gracie Bell**_

_**From: Kimmy**_

_**Grace, we are trying to get over them.**_

I felt like crying. This would break Donna and Jack's heart. "Please tell me this isn't true," I heard Jack's voice.

It was softer and quieter. Like if he felt like crying. I turned around and saw my two siblings standing there. Donna and Jack were ready to burst into tears. "It is," I replied.

Jack smiled and laughed a little. It all faded and tears came running down his face. Not of sadness, but of anger. Donna was just sad. Jack shook his head. "I'm going to kill you little friend," Jack sneered.

One thing to learn about Jack, you take his girl; his comes up with a terrible reason to have your life. He shook his head. "No, I'll kill them both," He hissed.

My heart stopped. Jack wouldn't kill Kim, that much I know, but for Drake… I have no idea. He left my room with Donna crying in to his t-shirt. I held out my phone and typed one simple sentence.

_**To: Kimmy and D.L.**_

_**From: Gracie Bell**_

_**When we return, stay away from Jack if you value your life.**_

I looked away. They needed to. Jack was prepared to hurt Drake. That much, everyone will know.

**3,101 words. Not too shabby, but okay! So, how'd you guys like it… remember, its romance and DRAMA, so if you see a lot of Kelsey and Kim drama, you're reading the right book. If you end up with Jack and Drake not liking each other, you're reading the correct book and bravo! Moving on…**

**Kimcrawford1 – I do want to become a writer one day! And I've read your book and I liked it! ;)**

** .3 – Oh I know… but eventually, Kelsey and Kim will be on good terms… maybe not friendly, but good.**

**IrrationallyMe1200 – Claws? You make Kelsey sound like a werewolf ;)**

**Vamp1019948 – Same here… soon**

**Guest – Austin & Ally and Kickin' It are my top favourite shows… apart from Hawaii Five-O and The Vampire Diaries **

**NoThiNg' – Just wait and you were my 300th reviewer… hmm, funny, you were my hundredth also… what are you pulling? O.o**

**ilovesports1999 – Teach you my ways of writing? I got none ;)**

**Bluedog270 – As I was writing it, I did too :p**

**ilovekick4ever1997 – That'd be hard seeing as I write a lot of rated T books… I'd need help with that :p**

**88Madison88 – Huh! This seen as a movie? Huh? That'd be so cool!**

**kimcrawford1 – I can do that… after they settle things after the upcoming fight… :p**

**Guest – Do you like him now?**

**StupidlyGenius – He is, but Jack won't be…**

**Andreana – Yep! He ships them all the way!**

**Shadiah – Jack's feelings are genuine **

**EmmaRP – Hard to say… have my free days.**

**Forgotten Moments – Hey, that'll practically be Kim's second home until she and Kelsey can get along**

**LightningAttitude – It wasn't there…**

**LiveYourPassions – I bet you don't like him right now…**

**shiqi98 – Haha, my ways of life! ;)**

**Guys don't hate on Drake! He has a plan to get Kick together and it involves him. Now, as for Donna and Drake getting together… expect that in later chapters. Now… review if you so choose… O.o**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	11. Chapter 11: Kim in Danger Pt1

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is rated T for real because of its exclusive swearing. ;)**

Jack's POV

We looked at our mother. The winter break was almost over and 2013 was about to begin. Grace rolled her eyes as she waited for the woman to open her mouth and Donna looked away sadly. _So I've decided I don't like Drake… but what about me wanting to be with Kim? Will it ever work out?_ I thought. I looked at the ground and almost spat, but I remembered that this wasn't exactly our house. "Guys… we've decided on not moving," Our mother finally spoke.

Grace smiled and hugged her. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Grace doesn't hug the woman, she only makes her cry. Our mother relaxed and hugged her daughter back. She looked at me and mouthed, 'Get her back if she makes you happy'. I smiled. _She's doing this for my sake…_ I couldn't love the woman anymore.

. . .

Kim's POV

I sighed and rest my back on the headboard of my bed. Grace's message still rang through my mind and after I texted her, she gave no reply. I did a few times, but still no reply. At first I thought she was ignoring me, and then I realized Grace was my best friend and she'd never. _Except for that one time…_ I thought with a sigh. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair. "Kim! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mother.

I got up and ran downstairs. "Happy New Year's Eve!" I heard my father.

I blankly stared at him and sat down. He mumbled something about the second break up being the worst. "Hey! You read my text message!" I complained.

He laughed. "No, you left _open_ the text message on the coffee table," He said with a wink.

I mentally face palmed. _Kim you can be _so_ stupid sometimes_, I thought. I smiled at my parents and they shook their head. "So… school's almost starting… just seven more days," My mom said smiling.

I frowned. "Jack…" I whispered.

My dad froze and my mom shook her head. "The gang boy?" He asked. I nodded. "Why him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… I guess I fall for the wrong guys," I said sadly.

My mom smiled at me. "Well, I like him. He's incredibly sweet to you, but since you ended up dating Drake, I fear for Drake," My mom said.

I nodded. _Me too, mom,_ I thought. My dad laughed. "Before I hear any boyfriend or girlfriend nonsense going on with you and that Jack boy, I expect him to come over for dinner," My dad said.

I looked at him and sighed. "He can cook, he's brave, he's loves basketball, baseball and football and he's a 3rd degree black belt in karate," I said.

My dad smiled. "Deal breaker! I love this kid! You have my permission to date him!" I smiled and shook my head. Dad was too predictable. "So, Kim, how's school going?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm doing well… except for the fact Jack doesn't come to tutoring anymore… he's dropping my marks by only one percent," I replied poking at my mash potatoes.

My dad smiled. "About time you got your nose out of the books," He said.

My mom smiled at me. "Okay, we have some news," She said.

I raised a brow. "You're going to Italy?" They shook their heads. "We're not moving are we?" They shook their heads. "Am I… being ship – wait – you're pregnant?" I asked.

My mom smiled wider. I smiled and hugged her. "Yay!" I hugged my dad next. "Please be a little boy," I prayed.

My dad and mom chuckled. We smiled and continued on with dinner.

_**Entering January 7**__**th**__**, 2013**_

Drake and I had walked to school together. "So… are you going to ask out Donna?" I asked curiously.

Drake shrugged. "She wouldn't answer any of my texts… neither would Grace and I can't bother with Jack, I know he doesn't like me," Drake said.

I smiled and nodded before frowning. "Wait – you too?" He nodded. "They're ignoring us, I'm pretty sure," I said.

He nodded. "I know." A comfortable silence filled the air between us. "It's 2013… what's your resolution?" He asked me.

I shrugged and smiled a bit. "You get Jack and Grace to bring their grades up… I know they hate school," I replied.

He smiled at me and clutched the strap of his shoulder bag. "Your resolution is to help others?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep!" I said excitedly. "What's yours?"

He shrugged. "TogetDonnatodateme," He said in one breath.

I looked dumbfounded. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"TogetDonnatodateme."

"LOUDER!" I yelled.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "To get Donna to date me!" He shouted in my ear.

I winced and we laughed like old friends would. We arrived at school and there were people whispering everywhere. I walked up to Julie and Milton with Drake, who seemed to be the headline of the day. "What's going on?" I asked.

Julie looked at Drake worriedly and Milton looked flat out scared. "Jack's looking for Drake!" Milton blurted out.

My heart raced faster and Drake and I looked around for Jack. "I can't die today! I'm turning 18 on January 21st!" Drake said.

When we couldn't find Jack, I sighed. _This is both good and bad… good because we can't find Jack and bad because Jack will probably put-_ I heard the sound of a punch and turned around. There was Jack… glaring down at Drake. Drake was holding his bloody nose. "What the hell man?" Drake hissed.

Jack cracked his knuckles and neck – which was nasty – and walked towards Drake, who had stood up and slowly backed away. "Fight back," Jack seethed.

I looked at Drake. He dropped his hand and walked towards Jack. "Drake don't!" I yelled.

But it was too late. Drake swung his fist and Jack dodged it. Jack punched him in the stomach and when Drake was holding his stomach, he ran onto his knees and flipped, kicking Drake in the face. Drake fell back but got up quickly. _No! Jack will hurt him!_ I yelled in my head. Drake punched Jack's left cheek, only earning a grunt from the boy. "What the hell? Do you ever fall?" Drake asked.

Jack smirked and dropped his hand from his cheek and spat out blood. Everyone gasped. People were whispering about this too. _That must've been one hell of a punch because Jack just spat out blood,_ I thought. "I would've fallen… if I wasn't a 3rd degree black belt," He said smugly.

Drake's eyes widened. _He's realizing he's gotten himself in a terrible fight,_ I thought. Drake took a step back. "Dude… let's call this truce," He said.

Jack laughed coldly and I shivered. "I don't back out once I start," He said.

I saw Jack kick Drake in the stomach. Drake doubled over in pain and blood began dropping down from his mouth. "Leave him alone, Jack!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me and Jack narrowed his eyes in my direction. "Or what, Kim? Protecting your little boyfriend?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "No, because I don't have one! And the principal's been watching for the last five minutes!" I yelled.

Jack's eyes widened and he mumbled 'shit' and looked at the furious vice principal. She looked at him and shook her head. "Someone take Drake to the nurse's office and Brewer, you come with me!" She yelled.

She grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him away. "What the hell! He made me bleed!" Jack yelled as she dragged him away.

I ran to Drake's side and helped him stand. "I'll be fine… I've been through worst," He said.

I shook my head. "And I don't care! That was your dad and now he's gone! You're going to the nurse's office!" I said.

He stood up and I helped him walk to the nurse's office. _Oh my… Jack's probably going to get suspended,_ I thought. I shook the thought from my head and I saw Grace and Donna looking shamefully at the ground as students bombarded them with questions about Jack's sudden interest to hurt Drake. Donna looked at me and glared. _What did I do?_ I continued on my walk to the nurse's office pretending I hadn't seen that glare.

. . .

Jack's POV

Mrs. Norton and Mr. Squires were trying to think of a punishment for me. Obviously I knew they weren't going to suspend me again, due to the fact that I would never change. They turned and looked at me. "Brewer… we've thought long and hard about this." I shrugged. "Saturday detentions from 12 till 3 until the end of the school year," Mr. Squires said.

I stood up ready to argue with them, but Mrs. Norton stopped me. "But if you decide to change before the school year ends, then that's the deal breaker," She said.

I glared at them and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind me. I walked off to science and class. As soon as I opened the door, all I saw were paper airplanes flying everywhere, people texting, talking to friends and writing on the board. And in the midst of all this, the supply teacher was trying to calm them down. I narrowed my eyes. _Change? Oh, I can do that_, I thought. "Guys! What the hell are you doing? Just because Mrs. Blubbry isn't here doesn't mean you do all this shit! Take a seat and listen to this hot supply!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped and ran back to their seats, except for three people. "I'm sorry, did you want to die today?" I asked.

They got up and scrambled to their seats. I sat at the back. The teacher smiled gratefully at me. "Okay, class. My name is Mrs. Trent and I'm supplying for Mrs. Blubbry for the next few weeks. She's been hospitalized seeing as she keeps throwing up," She said, "what were you guys learning about before the holidays?"

Everyone shrugged. I raised my hand. "Yes…?" She said with an apologetic smile.

I smirked. "My name is Jack, and we have this nerd named Kim in this class, but it appears she isn't here, so, we don't know," I said.

She blinked. "It isn't nice to refer to others as nerds, Jack," She said.

I smirked. "And it isn't nice to tell me how to speak, Mrs. Bitch," I said with a smirk.

Her nostrils flared. "Forget, I'll just begin sometime new," She said.

I fist bumped Jerry and we laughed. The door opened and in walked Kim. Her blonde hair covered her face as she dropped a note on the teacher's desk and came to sit down in the only empty seat left. _Great,_ I thought rolling my eyes. "Jack…" She whispered, "Why'd you attack Drake?"

I ignored her and looked at the board. _Someone drew a dick on the board,_ I thought. I silently laughed. "Jack… why aren't you answering me?" She asked me.

I sighed and crossed my arms on my chest and slumped in my seat. "So you're Kim?" the teacher asked.

She nodded. "Mrs. Blubbry told me we were going to have you for a few weeks, Mrs. Trent," Kim replied, "she told me over email. She said to just begin a new lesson."

Mrs. Trent nodded and looked for something in the science textbook. "Nerd," I coughed.

I saw at the corner of my eye Kim about to cry. _Geez, she gets so sensitive,_ I thought bitterly.

. . .

Kim's POV

At lunch, I went to sit with Donna, Grace, Julie and Milton at our usual table. As soon as I sat down, Grace and Donna stopped eating and looked at me coldly. _What did I do?_ I asked myself. "Hey, Grace and Donna. How was your vacation?" I asked.

They rolled their eyes, stood up with their food and walked away. I scratched my cheek and blinked back the tears before looking at Milton and Julie and forcing a smile. _Great, I'm being ignored by all the Brewers. And it hurts to know that Jack won't talk to me…_ I thought.

. . .

After school, I headed straight to the dojo to blow some steam. _Ugh! They're ignoring me!_ I thought kicking off the dummies head. I punched it in the chest, pretending that it was Jack. "Wow… I would've thought you were practicing if that dummies head hadn't flown away," Rudy said walking out of his office.

I rolled my eyes. "Go away," I hissed.

Rudy flinched and ran back into his office. "Kim…" I heard.

I turned and saw Julie and Milton at the door. "What?" I asked.

Julie and Milton walked up to me. "We're talking about this at Falafel Phil's right now!" Milton said, "We're worried about you."

I shrugged. "Be worried," I hissed.

They rolled their eyes and handed me my clothes. "Put it on! We are going to talk about this!" Julie yelled.

My eyes widened and I grabbed my clothes and went to change. _Damn Julie looked scary,_ I thought.

. . .

I sipped my coke and sighed. "Okay, what happened?" Milton asked.

I shrugged. "Drake told the Brewers we were dating and then Grace texted me telling me to stay away from Jack if I valued my life," I said, "then when I tried texting them all, I was ignored…"

Milton snapped his fingers. "Ah! I got it! They fought because if _you_, Kim!" He said.

I laughed dryly. "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out," I said, "I don't know what to do guys."

Julie smiled. "Well you can apologize and say you and Drake aren't dating again," Julie said.

Milton smiled. "Or you can pummel Jack to the ground," Milton offered.

I rolled my eyes. "I can call and talk to Grace if you want," Julie offered.

I shook my head. "Nah, it's alright… just forget it," I said.

I stood up and walked out of Falafel Phil's. I sighed knowing I had to walk home because my car was sitting in my driveway. I shivered at the cold January air blew past me. _It's cold too_, I thought. As I was walking, I was dragged into an alleyway by someone. I looked and saw Kelsey and Ricky. _Coming to think of it, Ricky ditched school today,_ I thought, although I didn't care. They pushed against the wall and glared at me. "This is for taking my man," Kelsey hissed punching me in the stomach.

I winced and doubled over. It was a pretty hard punch. "But that's alright, I have someone better than Jack," She said, scratching my arm.

Her nails dug in it so hard; I felt blood dripping down it. I felt like screaming, but didn't. I felt Ricky's hand collided with my face and someone hold me back from fighting. _Crap, I'm going to die._

. . .

Jack's POV

There was a knocking at my door and I opened it. On my front porch were Kim's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, why are you here?" I asked.

They looked scared and worried. "Kim! Is she here?" Mrs. Crawford asked.

I shook my head. "The last time I saw here was after school," I said, "why? Isn't she home with you?"

I mentally slapped myself. _She just asked if her daughter was here, idiot_, I mentally insulted myself. Mrs. Crawford broke down and Mr. Crawford held her. "Call us Brian and Kelly." I nodded. "Kim hasn't come home yet and it's after seven. We know she has karate practice, but still, she hasn't come home yet," Brian said.

I felt my heart stop. I put on a pair of running shoes and slipped on a sweater. "I'll find her. Just go home," I said exiting my house and locking the door.

They nodded and walked back to their house. I got onto my motorcycle and drove off. _I'm coming Kim,_ I thought worriedly, _whatever is going on, stay strong until I get there._

. . .

Kim's POV

Ricky sent one last kick to my stomach and Kelsey let me go so I could fall helplessly to the ground. I wrapped my hands around my stomach and blinked back my tears of pain. _Oh my, mom, dad, help. Anyone help!_ I thought. I hadn't screamed, but I'm preparing so someone could find me. I heard the sound of two lips separating and grimaced. _They were making out?_ "I'm going to go. She's all yours babe," Kelsey said.

I saw them kiss through my good eye and soon Kelsey left. Ricky looked at me and smirked. He bent down to my level and stroked my face. "Well, look who's all alone. Little Jackie isn't here to protect the weak and vulnerable damsel in distress." He smirked devilishly. "I'm going to enjoy this," Ricky said. "You know, I never got the chance to have my way with you in drama class, and now that Jack isn't here to protect you, I'm gonna have some fun with you."

I screamed as his hand went straight for my breast. "Shut up!" He sneered.

I didn't, I only screamed louder. _I've never been so scared in my life,_ I thought. Ricky covered my mouth and tried touching me, but someone pulled him away harshly. I looked up at my saviour and gasped. _Jack!_ I thought happily. He was currently pummelling Ricky without breaking a sweat. He grabbed the blond by his collar and whispered threateningly, "You better have gotten a tomb stone and coffin for Christmas, because if you ever come near my girl again, I will _kill_ you, you piece of shit!"

He dropped Ricky and hugged me comfortingly. I cried into his shirt, shaking violently with sobs. _I was almost sexually assaulted_, I thought, _thank goodness for Jack… wait – how did he know I didn't make it home?_ I thought to myself. Ricky laughed. "Hey, c'mon man, I was just kidding! You know I wasn't going to do anything to her!" Ricky said.

Jack glared at him. "Then why the hell is she covered in cuts and bruises, dumbass?" Jack yelled. Ricky was speechless. "That's what I thought, you idiot."

Ricky looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Jack, we've been friends since we were two and you're going to defend some whore over your best friend?" Ricky sneered.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Not even, it was 10. You're not my bloody best friend!" Jack yelled, "You didn't like how I got the attention of the girls in school, so you stole my girlfriends and fucked them behind my back! You treated Eddie and Jerry shit!" Jack held me tighter to him. "If you were really my friend, you would've sent yourself to Juvi instead of me!" I felt him hug me tighter. _Soon I'll be begging for air._ "And Kim's not a whore! She is the complete opposite of that! That's the reason why I respect and love her so much!" My eyes – well, eye – opened wide in shock. "If you come near her ever again, I will kill you, Ricky and I won't regret it! You want the gang? It's yours and get the fuck away from here!"

Ricky stood up and glared at Jack. "Whatever. But it wasn't just me who did this. Someone put me up to it, but it's not like I didn't enjoy it," Ricky hissed before running off.

I clutched his shirt harder. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have dated Drake when you confessed that you actually liked me. It was so stupid of me and I'm so sorry. No, I'm really sorry. No, I'm ex-"

Jack cut me off with a soft gentle kiss. _Who knew he could do that?_ I thought to myself. I felt myself being pushed off his lap. "Damn right you're sorry! You had your mother and father worried! Shit, you had me worried!" Jack yelled. _Yes, Jack. Yell at the injured instead of taking me to the hospital - otherwise known as my second home,_ I thought. "I'm calling Grace."

He said, his hand trailing over my swollen leg and bruised body.

. . .

Jack's POV

I dialled Grace's number and after several rings, she picked up. "Jack! Where are you? Joanne and Jeremy are bothering me about you!" Grace screamed.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell them I'm with Kim," I replied.

I heard Grace sigh. "Why are you with her?" She asked.

I sighed and blew a breath of air. "Ricky beat her up and tried to sexually assault her but I saved her just in time. We need a ride to the ho-" My eyes caught Kim's right arm. It was bleeding profusely. It had the scratch marks of nails. _What the hell?_ I thought. "The hospital," I finished. "Take my car."

I gave her the address and everything before I hung up the phone and sat beside Kim. I ran my hand down the sleep girl's arm and she winced in her sleep. I lifted up my hand and saw that it was covered it pure blood. _Wow… that's a lot,_ I thought. After fifteen minutes of waiting, I saw my black BMW finally pull up. Grace got out and fell in front of Kim. "Oh my, she looks terrible!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and lifted the blonde up and placed her in the back seat. "I'm taking my motorcycle. Drive her there and contact her parents by using her phone when you get there," I said.

She nodded and got into the car and drove off. I hopped onto my motorcycle and followed my car. _Don't bleed to death, Kim. Don't let me lose her God,_ I thought. _Geez… when'd I become so religious? Kim…_

. . .

Kim's POV

After getting stitched up and everything, I began playing with my bare toes. "I'm bored, pinkie," I whispered.

I heard someone laughing and I looked to the door. Jack was there trying to breath. I blushed and sunk lower in the bed. "I'm bored, pinkie," He mocked me, "Kim you are weird for a smart girl."

I blushed. _He's talking to me again!_ I thought happily. "Well, maybe I'm weird but you're bad," I said sticking out my tongue.

Jack came and sat on my bed with me. "Well, bad is better than being good," Jack replied.

I smiled and he held my hand. "You're cute," He said kissing my cheek.

I smiled and looked at him. "You're handsome," I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. You're the most beautiful girl on the face of this earth."

I smiled and rested my head on his chest. He laughed and I loved the sensation it sent as his chest rumbled. I smiled and hugged his waist. He kissed the top of my head and laughed in to it. I smiled wider. _We're having a moment!_ I thought happily. His arm tightened around my waist. He tilted my head up and kissed me. I smiled in to the kiss and returned it. _This feels so right… and good, but mostly right,_ I thought. Jack smiled and broke the kiss.

I felt like going after Kelsey and cutting her head off, but I wasn't ready for jail. "Jack I'm so sorry for everything!" I said.

Jack sighed. "Kimmy-"

I sat up and looked at him in the eyes. "The truth is, is that I love you too. I didn't mean to pass out when you told me to be your girlfriend; I was just so excited and shocked. Now-"

Jack covered my mouth. "Kim, it's okay. I understand now. But can you tell me one thing? What did Ricky mean he was put up to do this?" Jack asked.

I froze. I hadn't been expecting him to ask this question. "H-he chose t-to try and assault me, b-but that was after they beat me," I replied.

Jack raised a brow. "Who else was with Ricky, Kim?" Jack asked me.

I looked him into his eyes and scooted into his lap. "Kelsey."

**4,046 words, baby! Moving on… you didn't expect this did you? Now, sorry for the swearing, it'll won't be as much as next time. Anyways:**

**StupidlyGenius – Jack? Hurt Kim? Haha! Never! He'll tell everyone about his plan at some point…**

**88Madison88 – You cried? Oh my! Thanks for helping with this chapter ;)**

**Cat2305 – They won't leave but things will begin to happen…**

**Guest – Brewers are not moving **

**Bluedog270 – Never! Jack will never hurt Kim… maybe her feelings but not physically!**

**LiveYourPassions – Yep… lonely…**

**LenaAngel – Thanks **

**Forgotten Moments – You hate their mom? :o why?**

**shiqi98 – Yep! Kim and her ex! ;)**

**I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch – I was with family and it was LOUD! But I got a lot of clothing **** and lucky you… getting the Austin&Ally album… **

**SwiftStar1 – Kill them! Kill those zombie chipmunks!**

**Vamp1019948 – I was too! **

**Avalon – What did Jack do? O.o**

**kickleoliviafan – Uh, I don't know. No one in my life knows how to write good stories…**

**PinkSweet – I'm happy my book can make your day better reading this! **

**cotedepablo911 – I love suspense…**

**KickLoverXOXO – Every colour but brown, yellow, hot pink and magenta**

**Shadiah – Kim loves Jack **

**JazzyJasmine24 – They won't **

**sweetsos209 – Murder is not really nice… maybe injuring**

**Whitelily1derful – 38 chapters plus an epilogue and Lol, you said pee pee**

**LightningAttitude – I found it and it'll be used in the next chapter**

**ari-grande – Don't hate their mother ;)**

** 02 – I did it because I'm evil**

** .3 – Hmm…nice idea, but I was thinking of their dads appearing sometime soon ;)**

**ilovesports1999 – hehe, I try**

**EmmaRP – There'll be 38 chapters plus an epilogue**

**rockyb12110 – Gee, I love doing that! I love torturing my reviewers!**

**NoThiNg' – I'm going to laugh if you're my 400****th**** reviewer ;)**

**Guys… Drake's plan was risky and it almost killed him. He's lucky Kim saved him in time…:p now… the moment we've all been waiting for… review. If you dare… O.o**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	12. Chapter 12: Kim in Danger Pt2

Chapter 12

I was released from the hospital four days later. Currently, I was in my mother's car as she drove us home. "So, Kim… are you dating Jack?" My dad asked me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Yeah… why?" I asked suspiciously.

He smiled. "Oh… invite him over for dinner tonight," He said. "And ask him to sleep over."

I raised a brow. "We have school on Monday… it's only Friday," I said.

He smiled. "So? Tomorrow is Saturday! He can stay the weekend!" My dad said happily.

I laughed and shook my head. I put in my headphones and pressed play on my iPod. I smiled as Brand New Me**(1)** by Alicia Keys began playing.

_It's been a while_

_I'm not who I was before_

_You look surprise_

_Your words don't burn me anymore_

_Been meanin' to tell ya_

_But I guess it's clear to see_

_Don't be mad_

_It's just a brand new kinda me_

_Can't be bad_

_I found a brand new kinda free_

I didn't even realize I was singing along to the song. I tapped my foot to the beat. _This is a women's national anthem,_ I thought.

_Careful with your ego_

_He's the one that we should blame_

_Had to grab my heart back_

_God knows something had to change_

_I thought that you'd be happy_

_I found the one thing I need_

_Why you mad?_

_It's just a brand new kinda me_

_Ooh, it took a long long time to get here_

_It took a brave, brave girl to try_

_It took one too many excuses_

_One too many lies_

_Don't be surprised, don't be surprised_

The car stopped and we got out. I walked into the house and dance around the place. "Stitches!" My mom yelled.

I laughed and grabbed my right arm. _Damn Kelsey,_ I thought. I sat down on the couch and kissed it. "I missed you home… it wasn't the same in the hospital," I murmured.

My dad laughed and sat beside me. He hit my walking cast and I glared at him. "Dad, that's my cast," I said.

He laughed and I laughed. I couldn't be serious. "Okay you two, I'm making lunch. Any ideas?" My mom asked us.

We smiled, and said the same thing, "Hamburgers!"

She smiled and shook her head walking into the kitchen. My dad grabbed my phone and smiled. He clicked on my contacts and pressed call on Jack's name. "Dad! Pass it!" I whined.

He smiled. "Hello? Yes, this Kimmy's dad! Yeah! Can you possibly come over to sleep over… when? Right now of course! Let's get going, burgers are cooking my boy!" My dad said, "See you soon."

I grabbed my phone from my dad and gasped. "Dad! I'm not presentable!" I screeched.

I got up and ignored his laughter. I ran upstairs and went to change.

. . .

Jack's POV

After Kim's dad called me and invited me over, I began packing and plotting Kelsey's slow and painful death. I sighed and as I was putting on my shirt, I got a text. I opened it and raised a brow.

_**To: Jack Brewer**_

_**From: 19055679908**_

_**Break up with Kim, or the Barbie gets it, Brewer.**_

I looked at the message suspiciously. It couldn't be Ricky or Kelsey because neither of them knew how to spell my last name. _Both are stupid anyways. I mean, how can't you spell 'Brewer'?_ I thought. I finished changing and walked out the door. Just I reached the last step on the porch, I heard, "Jack! Where do you think you're going?"

I turned around and saw my mom. She's been pissing me off lately. I rolled my eyes and continued my walk. I felt her grab my arm and jerk me back. "I'm sleeping over at Kim's," I said bluntly.

She dragged me back in to the house. "No, you're not. You're grounded," She said.

I pulled my arm away and stalked out of the house. "Jack get back here!" She yelled, running to touch me.

I stopped. "Touch me and I'll make you miscarry," I hissed.

She stopped in her tracks and watched me walk to Kim's house. _If I were lazy, I'd take my motorcycle there,_ I thought. I knocked on Kim's house door. The door opened and I was brought into a hug. It was really tight and I felt light headed. "Cant… breathe…" I rasped out.

The person let me go and I came face to face with Mr. C – I'm mean Brian – and I smiled awkwardly. He patted me on my back and led me in. He closed the door and smiled. "Don't be afraid… Kim's upstairs doing girl stuff," He said.

I smiled and put my bag down when the TV caught my eye. I smiled. "Yo! You're watching the World Karate Championships?" He nodded. "Man! I have to join you!" I said.

We both sat on the couch cheering on Antonio Diaz**(2)**. "He's totally going to win this!" I said, "It sucks that I never got to watch this one."

Brian looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "You know what; we're starting from the beginning!" Brian said.

I laughed and he pressed restart on the remote.

. . .

Kim's POV

I walked downstairs in my pyjamas seeing as I was too lazy to place something on. _At least these are de-_ I heard cheering and clapping. I walked faster down the stairs and I saw my dad and Jack watching the 2005 World Karate Championships. "Hey guys," I said.

They waved me off and looked at the screen intensely. "What are you watching?" I asked.

Jack looked at me briefly before returning his eyes to the TV. "Reruns of the World Karate Championships from the past years," Jack said.

My mouth dropped opened. I never watched it so I really didn't care, but dad had them _all_. From 1970 to 2012. I groaned and walked into the kitchen. My mom looked at me and frowned. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" She asked.

I sighed. "Dad is taking away my boyfriend." My mom laughed. "Not funny mom!" I whined.

She smiled and held out the burgers. "Well, you tell them that lunch is ready," She said placing the burgers on the table.

I huffed. "Fine," I said stomping out of the kitchen.

I walked into the living room where Jack and my dad were. "Yes!" They cheered.

I rolled my eyes and stood in front of the TV. "Kim!" They both complained.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and pointed to the kitchen. "Lunch is ready," I announced.

Dad paused the TV and ran in to the kitchen. Jack was almost quick to follow, but I grabbed his arm back and pulled him closer to me. He smirked. "Well hello there, sexy," He murmured seductively.

He kissed me slowly and passionately. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and licked his lips. "I'm hungry. See you later, okay?" He said.

He walked away leaving me shocked and dumbfounded. I huffed and stomped in to the kitchen to get my food. _Yes, see you later,_ I thought in anger. I marched in to the kitchen and saw dad and Jack grabbing stuff for their burgers. My mom looked at them as if they were stealing. "Got the lettuce, Jack?" my dad asked.

Jack smiled. "Yep! I also have the buns, tomatoes, cheese, onions and mustard," Jack said.

My dad smiled and grabbed the relish, ketchup and hot sauce (yes, my dad eats hot sauce on his burgers). I pouted and sat down as the boys left the kitchen. My mom shook her head. "Hard to believe he forgot to say thank you and kiss me, right?" My mom asked.

I nodded. "And Jack only took actual notice of me _once_," I said.

My mom shook her head then smiled. "Want to go shopping?" She asked me.

I nodded and she smiled. She wrapped the rest of the burgers up and placed them in fridge. I ran upstairs and put on lace stripe satin skirt dress, Seychelles black fever pitch booties, an Alex Monroe ring, an owl talon/moon crest necklace with a linked stretch bracelet. I walked downstairs and met up with my mom. "Ready?" She asked.

I nodded. "Boys! We're going shopping!" My mom yelled.

We heard cheering and rolled our eyes before leaving.

. . .

Jack's POV

As soon as we finished the 2005 World Karate Championships, it was half past ten. We got up and stretched. "Kelly! I'm tired!" Brian yelled. No answered. "Kelly? Kim?"

My heart raced. _What happens if they were kidnapped?_ I thought worriedly. We searched the house frantically for them but we couldn't find them. The door opened and closed. Soon the laughter of females were followed by. We ran downstairs and hugged our love ones closely to us. "I was worried!" Brian said.

Kelly looked confused. "How so?" She asked.

We took a step back. "We thought you guys were murdered or something!" Brian said.

The girls lifted up their _shopping_ bags and raised a brow. "We said we were going shopping but apparently karate is more important," Kim said.

They walked past us and headed upstairs. We laughed. "Yeah… we knew that," We lied.

"Whatever," They said.

. . .

I found Kim on her bed tucked in tightly. "Yes Jack?" She said.

I smiled and got under the blanket with her. I hugged her waist and dug my nose her hair, smelling it. _Strawberries,_ I thought. I took my phone from her hands. "Jack, who is 1-905-567-9908?" Kim asked.

I shrugged. "I was hoping you'd know," I replied.

She turned to face me. "Really? You'd expect me to know?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah… you text a lot… that's why," I said.

Kim shrugged. "Whatever." She smiled at me and kissed me briefly. I smiled. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked me.

I groaned. "I'm going to finish watching the karate stuff with your dad then we're going to a basketball game," I said.

Kim looked at me and blinked. "Seriously?" She asked, "You're spending time with my 25 year old looking dad?"

I raised a brow. "Your dad is 25?" I asked.

She groaned. "No! He's 36," She said, "he just looks young. Anyways, when are we going to spend time with each other?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… Monday?" I offered.

She rolled her eyes and got up. She walked to her door and I raised a brow. "Where are you going?" I asked.

Kim glared at me. "To one of the guest rooms!" She screamed.

She slammed the door close and I sighed. _Great… my girlfriend is mad at me,_ I thought glumly.

. . .

I waited twenty minutes for Kim to return before I went looking for her. I checked all their empty rooms, but Kim wasn't in any. I checked the living room, she wasn't there either. I checked the kitchen and she was eating ice cream on top of the counter. "Is that vanilla?" I asked.

She jumped, startled by my presence. She glared at me and clutched her hand to her chest. "Dammit, Jack. You scared me," She said. She looked at the carton. "Yes it is vanilla."

I smiled and grabbed a spoon. I jumped on the counter beside her and began helping her eat the ice cream. Kim rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. I raised a brow. "I thought you were mad at me," I said.

She smiled and looked up at me, her chin resting on my shoulder. "It's really hard to stay mad at you," Kim said.

I laughed and kissed her softly. "Ugh. I'm older than you both and _I _hate seeing that," We heard.

We sprung apart and looked at the kitchen door. Kelly was walking to the fridge. "Mom, shouldn't you be getting rest for the baby?" Kim asked.

I looked at them confused. "Baby?" I asked.

Kelly nodded. "Yep! I'm officially pregnant!" She said beaming, "and Kim, I'm fine. The baby is just hungry."

Kim shook any worried thought from her head and smiled. "So, what are you going to eat?" She asked her mom.

Her mom smiled and took out peanut butter and pickles. "Ah! I missed the taste of this," She said.

The next thing I knew, blue cheese came out of the fridge too. My gagging reflexes shot up and I backed away from them. Kim raised a brow. "Jack? You okay?" Kim asked me.

I looked at the cheese. Her mom laughed. "Oh sweetie. You don't like blue cheese, do you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "The stench…" I said trying not to gag.

Kim and Kelly laughed. "Oh! Wow, I found your weakness," Kim said wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

I rolled my eyes and left the kitchen. "Jack!" Kim said. I ignored her and she kept calling my name. "Jack!"

I walked into her room and grabbed her wrist. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back until she fell onto the bed. I climbed on top of her and kissed her hard. Just as she was about to kiss me back, I rolled off her and went under the blankets. "Really, Jack?" Kim asked.

I nodded and yawned. "I'm tired."

I closed my eyes and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

. . .

_Somewhere in Seaford_

Ricky walked into an office. "Did you do it?" A gruff voice asked.

Ricky sighed. "Send the message? Yes," Ricky said.

Behind the chair, the mad laughed. "Jack has no idea what is going to come for him," He said, "and his little whore."

Ricky nodded. "Anything else sir?" Ricky asked.

He chuckled. "I don't think so… he gave away the gang. He's dating a whore and now he's trying to change…" The man laughed, "Tell him he has three months before I come for him."

Ricky nodded and took a phone from his pocket.

_**To: Jack Brewer**_

_**From: 19055679908**_

_**You have three months to break up with her. The clock is ticking. Tick tock.**_

. . .

The weekend passed by quickly and before I knew it, school was about to start. I looked at my phone. _Hmm… I can't believe I forgot about my baby,_ I thought. I grabbed it and looked at it.

**You have 1 new text**

I raised a brow and clicked on the text bubble icon and read the text. _Another threat… who is the bozo behind all this?_ I thought. I threw my phone on my bed and went to take a shower.

. . .

Kim's POV

I sat on my bed in a towel. I grabbed my phone and texted my boyfriend. _Even thinking about that makes my heart swell_, I thought with a smile.

_**To: Jack Brewer**_

_**From: Kimmy**_

_**Why is Grace mad at me? I understand Donna but not Grace.**_

I sent it and sighed. After two minutes, I got a text.

_**To: Kimmy**_

_**From: Jack Brewer**_

_**She and Donna are like the best of friends. So if Donna gets mad at someone, so does Grace**_

I 'ohed' and quickly texted something.

_**To: Jack Brewer**_

_**From: Kimmy**_

_**Give me a ride to school?**_

I waited for only a minute when the next text came.

_**To: Kimmy**_

_**From: Jack**_

_**Are you even dressed?**_

I looked out my window. Jack wasn't in his room. I sighed and lay back down.

_**To: Jack Brewer**_

_**From: Kimmy**_

_**Tee hee. Funny story. I'm only in a towel.**_

I expected a text saying, 'well? Get dress!' but instead got.

_**To: Kimmy**_

_**From: Jack Brewer**_

_**Can I come over now? ;)**_

I rolled my eyes and texted him no and told him to wait for me. I opened my closet and grabbed a long sleeved white shirt, blue faded skinny jeans, and ancient Greek metallic scroll sandals. After putting them on, I put my hair in a bun and applied lip gloss. I put on an owl necklace and a bracelet by Kim Kardashian. Just as I was grabbing my bag, my mom yelled, "Kim! Jack is here!"

_Of course he is. He's our neighbour,_ I thought. I ran downstairs and kissed my parents' cheeks before running out of the house. As soon as I got out there, I groaned. "No!" I complained.

There was Jack, sitting on his motorcycle. He raised a brow. "No… what?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm taking my car," I said.

He got off and threw me over his shoulder. "Nope! You asked her a ride, and I'm giving you one," He said. I shivered and I felt a sweater go over me. "Only idiots don't wear a sweater out in this weather."

I put on the sweater and huffed before smiling. I pointed to my cast and Jack shrugged. "So?" He asked.

He put me down and I poked his chest. "We need to take your car because my leg needs to heal properly. Broken bone here!" I said in a sing song voice, "and my arm is all stitched up."

Jack groaned and told me to get my car keys. I walked back into my house, grabbed them then gave it to Jack. "Where's your car?" He asked.

I pointed to a red Lamborghini Gallardo and Jack's mouth dropped open. "Are you _spoiled_?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Nope! I'm mostly likely not. I love my education more than my vehicles," I said with a smile on my face.

Jack grimaced. "Of course you do." He opened the passenger's side for me and I smiled and said thanks as I got in. "I'm dating a nerd. A zombie apocalypse is coming," Jack murmured dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and we both laughed. "Yeah, whatever," I said.

His phone beeped and he answered it. "Hello?"

Jack's POV

When I answered my phone, all I heard was the sound of breathing. "Uh… anyone there?" I asked rudely.

"You have three months, Brewer. Three months," A voice oddly familiar said.

I hung up my phone and threw it on the car's ground. "Who was it?" Kim asked.

I shrugged. "They didn't say," I said through gritted teeth.

_I'm being threatened, but by who? They threaten me and Kim, but yet I don't know them,_ I thought, _that's a bunch of Bullcrap._ I started the car and drove off.

. . .

I walked hand in hand into the school with Kim, earning shocked looks. _They act like they haven't seen me with a nerd before…_ I chuckled lowly, _wait – they haven't!_ Kim looked at me weirdly. "I've never met anyone that laughed to themselves," She said, "what was it about?"

I shrugged and kissed her cheek affectionately. "Aww, look who's in love," We heard.

We turned and saw Kelsey. She was smiling genuinely, but it had a little warning hint in it. I raised a brow. "Can I talk to your girlfriend for a minute?" She asked.

Jack scowled and I rolled my eyes. "No you may not." Kelsey hung her head low. "You'll probably hurt her again," Jack hissed.

Kelsey looked at us in the eye. "Can I say something?" She asked.

Jack and I looked at each other. "Five minutes."

She sucked in a deep breath. "Okay, so, I did want revenge on Kim for taking you away but then I realized you guys look perfect together and I felt guilty." She looked at her nails. "But I accidently told Ricky I wanted revenge badly before I realized it. I was forced to punch Kim and scratch her… I even held her back while Ricky damaged her badly." _So she was the someone holding me back._ "When I was kissing Ricky, I couldn't help but look at her secretly a few times… I was guilty. I helped out with something that could've killed her." Kelsey sighed. "So after that, I went to Kim's house – you know, after you left, Jack – and told them to go to the hospital and that Kim would've been there…" Kelsey trailed off. All of a sudden, the waterworks began. "I was jealous and heartless! I should'nt have helped them! I'm sorry… I hope you guys can forgive me." She began walking away. "Thanks for listening anyways…"

She walked off into the large crowd that was watching us. She got into her car and drove away. _Oh yeah… she's suspended,_ I thought. Jack hugged my waist and kissed my neck. "C'mon, we'll be late for class if we don't get moving," He whispered.

I smiled jokingly. "We have big news everyone! Jackson Brewer wishes to get to class on time!" I yelled.

Jack threw me over his shoulder as everyone laughed. "Shut up!" He hissed.

. . .

_Somewhere in an unknown location_

Kelsey parked in front an abandoned house. She got out and walked inside. "Ah!" She flinched as someone hugged her waist, "Kelsey Vargas. I knew you'd do it. Did you kill the girl?" The person asked.

Kelsey ripped their hands off her. "Listen, _Frank_, I don't know what you have against Jack and Kim, but it isn't any of my business," Kelsey said, "I'm done with this."

A curly haired man came in to view and harshly grabbed her face. "Excuse me?" He hissed.

Kelsey swallowed her fright and repeated, "I'm done with this. With all this crap! Kim is a good person! Leave her alone!"

He pushed her towards the door and pointed a gun at her. "Hope you can escape," He said.

Kelsey bolted towards her car as the gunshots rang out. Her upper right arm was pierced and she winced. She hopped into her car and drove away, even when her window was shattered by a bullet. _I have to tell Jack and Kim… but it wouldn't be wise. I'll kill them even faster,_ she thought.

. . .

Jack's POV

I stared at the board in confusion. I looked at my girlfriend who was writing things down quickly. "Kim," I whispered. She looked at me, "why are there letters with numbers in math?"

She looked at me in disbelief. "Uh… those are there for a reason Jack," Kim said.

My mouth dropped open. "What's the reason?" I asked.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Jack, the reason we have-"

A ruler slammed onto Kim's desk. She looked up and saw Mrs. Jamie looking at her. I had to stifle my laugh. _Detention for sure,_ I thought. "Crawford, ever since you and this delinquent-"

"Hey!" I shouted in my defense only earning an eye roll.

"You've been ruder, disruptive and very disrespectful. Detention this Saturday from 12 till 3," She said, "and I'm the host teacher for all those students."

I laughed and Kim elbowed me. "Hey, I'm doing you a favour and loosening you up," I said, "like a proud boyfriend would."

I kissed her quickly and got up. "Where are you going?" Kim questioned me.

I sighed. "Anywhere but here," I said.

I walked out of class ignoring Mrs. Jamie's shouts of telling me to return. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the message.

_**To: Jack Brewer**_

_**From: 19055679908**_

_**Look what you did! Kelsey walked out on me! You have three months to ditch the witch and return! Three months, Brewer!**_

I clenched my fists. _Who is this guy?_

**3,907 words… I just love writing those useless points. (1)if you haven't watched or listened to it, do it! It's a fantastic song! (2)Antonio Diaz is a real karate champion. He has won two silver medals and two gold medals. Anyways…**

**Leathersilk – Thanks, I love writing**

**Guest izzy – NO! That's for Ricky!**

**Kick lover 101 – Thanks, and I will try!**

**Guest – Donna and Grace are really close. If one's mad at someone, the other follows**

**crystal96429 – I know… such a good thing ;)**

**mckoy12345678910 – I almost cried writing it! But give all the credit to 88madison88, she helped with it, it **_**was**_** her idea**

**Guest – No liked that plan**

**Shadiah – Lots of things are going to happen**

**SwiftStar1 – Pancake arrows! Go get them**

**JazzyJasmine24 – He is? O.o**

**Tocraycrayforyou – I love the suspense**

**sweetsos209 – I can use that idea in a later chapter**

** 1379 – Yep sometimes it gets annoying**

**ilovesports1999 – Lol, you said that in public… I would too ;)**

**fluffythellama017 – I'm seriously fangirling… I did when I watched the last episode of season 2… ;)**

**confusedoutofmymind – I taught myself how to write… and hey, do steal my writing talents ;)**

**Bluedog270 – He will quit eventually… and I love your book! **

**LightningAttitude – She will…**

**cotedepablo911 – Intense it was…**

**OfFiCiAl InSpIrAtIoN – It must've been one interesting chapter for that to happen ;)**

**sawesome1 –They are together now**

**Kickin' It Teen – Thanks and I don't have a secret for writing…**

** 02 – Yay! I like Drake too!**

**I-Luv-R5-and-Ross-Lynch – Happy New Years to you too**

**Guitarplaya890 – Thanks, I will try not to**

**LiveYourPassions – Well… he doesn't trust Kelsey, and now these text messages… what will he do?**

**88Madison88 – I'm pretty sure Kelsey is now getting medical attention**

**PinkSweet – Only to her though…**

**Whitelily1derful – No, Kelsey finally realizes how much Kim means to Jack**

**crystalsoda1 – The whole Drake thing**

**NoThiNg' – Maybe **

**Forgotten Moments – She's trying… there will be a two chapters based on Kim and Jack only. Jack hanging out and bonding with his family and Kim hanging out with her parents **

**StupidlyGenius – Shivers down your spine… ;)**

**Kirbygirl31lol – We'll find out soon…**

**morgan-love-003 – Congratulations my 400****th**** reviewer! **

**So, guys… I'm sorry about the late updates for I Think I'm Fallin' for You. I have the next chapter in mind… but it'll be on hiatus until I'm done with this book. Sorry… but you'll get a sequel for it! **** Do you guys like Kelsey now? And that Frank isn't the Frank in the show, he's different. I have the last few chapter planned out… are you prepared for it? I am! Anyways, review if you dare… O.o**

**AusllyKickLover1379**

**P.S. Happy New Year's everyone! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: When Kim Gets Sick Pt1

Chapter 13

**Before I get started, there was a review of someone saying that they weren't going to read this book because they thought Kim was a damsel in distress. If you didn't like it, then why did you read up to chapter 11? Seriously, Kim can protect herself but have you met her over protective boyfriend? And sheesh, in chapter eleven she was beaten up by someone who was in a **_**gang.**_** Next time check what Jack had owned before coming to complain about the damn book. -.- By the way, this chapter gets… er… heated. And my book is now rated M but I will **_**not**_** be writing it. ilovekick4ever1997 will. And if you don't like it, skip the part where it says **_**Jack's Dream.**_** ;)**

Kim's POV

When Mrs. Jamie wasn't looking, I quietly tip toed out of the classroom to follow my boyfriend. "Jack?" I whispered.

He turned around and raised a brow before smirking. "Is my little Kimmy sneaking out of class?" Jack asked.

I nodded and grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?" I asked him again.

He shrugged. "I'm thinking of ditching. You in?" He asked.

_Ditching? It will leave a terrible hole in my no skipping school rule, but it's to be with Jack,_ I thought. I nodded my head and he pulled my keys out of his pocket. I smiled and we walked to the parking lot. When we got into the school, a thought hit me. "Doesn't the school have cameras because of you?" I asked.

Jack smiled. "Oh yeah… who cares," He said driving off.

I felt an exciting adrenalin rush in my system. _I'm skipping school for the first time,_ I thought in excitement. "Sheesh, calm down. We're skipping, not going on a date," Jack said.

I smiled and blushed. "Which reminds me, when will we have our first date?" I asked.

Jack shrugged. "Whatever we stop getting death threats," He said.

I raised a brow. "I'm being threatened?" I asked.

Jack nodded, "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen."

I sunk in my seat. "I'm not a damsel in distress you know," I murmured.

Jack rolled his eyes. "_Sure_," He said sarcastically.

I looked at him angrily. "So what? You think I can't protect myself? Because I can Jack!" I yelled.

He sighed. "I'm just saying you've went to the hospital because of your stupidity. You walked to school that day instead of driving. And _that_ was a _stupid_ idea," Jack said, "you act stupid sometimes."

I clenched my fists. "Stop," I hissed.

Jack flinched and abruptly stopped the car at the tone of my voice. I got out and ran away, ignoring Jack's calls. I saw an alley way and ran through. _He can't take a car through here,_ I thought. I stopped when I heard footsteps and chuckling. I turned around and saw three drunken men. "What?" I hissed, "I'm not in the mood for your stupid games."

They all laughed. "Such a pretty thing," One said touching my face.

I jerked my face away from his hand. "I know karate you dumbasses, I'm a black belt," I said threateningly.

They laughed. "Boys she thinks girls can do karate," One with about ten missing teeth said. He grabbed my ass and laughed. "Show her what-"

I punched him across the face and he fell back. He spit a rotting tooth out and wiped his mouth. "Aw, such a sad thing. You lost a tooth," I said coldly.

One came at me and I grabbed his arm and flipped him. He groaned as he fell on the ground. "Impossible," One said, "she's wearing a cast on her leg."

I rolled my eyes and one tried hitting me. I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. "Funny, I'm not even moving an inch," I said.

The one with missing teeth came right back and tried punching me. I dodged it and punch him in the stomach. He backed up a bit but came right back. I tried kicking him but he grabbed my leg and laughed. I tried jerking my leg back, but he wouldn't let go. He smirked. "Seems like the princess can't move," He said.

I laughed. "You forgot I have a cast on," I said.

He looked confused. I kicked him with my casted leg and did a flip backwards. He fell back and hit his head on the concrete pavement. "I see blood!" One cried.

They rushed to his side and looked at me, fear in their eyes. "Let's get out of here! This chick is crazy!" They all yelled, running past me.

I heard clapping and turned around. It was the person I hated the most. "Wow, Kim. You've impressed me, but let's see if you can take me down," They said with a smirk.

I scoffed. "Listen you blond Ken doll, I've had enough of your shit," I sneered, "leave me alone before I go to drastic measures."

He laughed and ran at me. He tried punching me and I grabbed him arm and kicked him into the wooden fence on the right side. He groaned and stood. "That was pretty hard, Kimmy," He hissed, "but I'm not able to be taken down easily."

I smirked. "What a big ego you have there, Ricky," I said, "and don't call me Kimmy."

He ran towards me with a knife. I kicked his right wrist and the knife flew out of his hand. It fell a whole metre away from us. He grasped his wrist and looked at me. "Who a-are you?" He yelled.

I folded my arm across my chest and prepared myself to answer, but someone beat me to it, "Not a damsel in distress. Although, she has a broken bone and stitched up arm, she's not a damsel in distress."

I smiled and turned to face my smirking boyfriend. Ricky went to grab his knife but Jack grabbed it and twirled it around in his hand. He backed up slowly. "I'm hope you both somehow die," He hissed running away.

Jack tucked the knife in his sweats pocket and looked at me with the scariest death glare. "D-did – a-are – why did you leave the car?" Jack yelled.

I shrugged. "You got me mad," I said simply.

He groaned in frustration and grabbed my arm. "Where are we going?" I asked.

Jack looked at me. "You're going back to school and never ditching again," He hissed, "I'm going to get Grace to take you home too."

I sighed. "Why?" I whined.

Jack looked at me with a sharp glare. "Ricky has something up his sleeve and it's scaring me," Jack said, "I'm worried for me and for you. And everywhere you go, danger follows."

My mouth dropped open. _I can't lie, it's true. Danger loves me,_ I thought, _and so does Jack, but he's showing a lack of that._ We got into the car and Jack drove back towards the school.

. . .

Jack's POV

When I got home, I searched to see if anyone was home but only Joanne was. "Why are you home so early?" She asked.

I ignored her and went upstairs. I fell on my bed and sighed. _I'm so tired_, I thought. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Jack's dream_

_I walked into the kitchen wearing a plain white t-shirt and some black leather jeans. I saw Kim sitting there in some jean shorts and a white tank top, reading a book (science, I think), so I leaned in and captured her lips forcefully. She stood up and I pushed my tongue in her mouth. I took my hands, which were on Kim's waist, and moved them lower, right underneath Kim's perfect butt. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, still kissing me passionately. After making out for about 10 minutes, I became aware of the tent forming in my jeans and pulled away from Kim. Grabbing her legs from around my waist, I carried her upstairs to the bedroom and quickly threw her on the bed. Closing and locking the door, I pulled my shirt off. I hurried over to Kim and pinned her down on the bed, kissing her again with pure lust._

_As I kissed my sexy girlfriend, I felt her fingers trace delicate circles all over my toned chest and abs. Pulling away from Kim for barely a second, I quickly ripped her shirt off. Kim looked at me in surprise and threw her arms over her chest._

_"Jack!" she gasped. Oh, I love how naïve my girl is._

_"Baby, do you trust me?" I asked, bringing my hands and resting them gently on top of hers. She nodded slowly. "Then let me lead you on the wildest ride of your life."_

_I pulled Kim's arms away from her body and then gently unhooked Kim's front-hooking bra._

_"Perfect." I growled in a low, husky voice, and then dove back in to kiss her again. _

_I started with her mouth, but moved my way down her neck, pausing to suck at several places, eliciting moans from Kim. I kissed all around her perfect breasts and then stopped to suck on one of them, rolling her nipple around with my tongue. Bringing my hands up, I started kneading her other breast, and then I switched, making sure I gave every bit of Kim's perfect body equal attention. Kissing down her perfectly toned stomach, I licked and sucked around her bellybutton and then brought my mouth to the top of her shorts. I brought my head up to kiss her lips again._

_Kim smiled at me, finally relaxed, and then wrapped her legs around mine and flipped me so I was on the bottom. I really did not like someone else being the dominant one, so I was about to protest, when Kim looked at me and pouted._

_"Can I try this?" she whispered tentatively. I nodded, and she went down to start sucking at my nipples. _

_She worked her way all over my torso, kissing, licking, and nipping everything she could. I know she said she was a virgin, but it seemed like she had done this a thousand times. Oh, I just want to take her right now! Suddenly, I gasped. Kim had brought her hand down and wrapped it around my clothed dick and was slowly stroking it the best she could through the leather of my pants. Suddenly, she let go and came back up to kiss my lips, but I refused her. Pushing her head down to my dick, I growled at her like a wolf._

_"Oh, no," I said, "You _are _going to finish what you started!" _

_Kim looked at me nervously, and then slowly undid the button on my pants. Impatient, I helped Kim out and pulled my jeans and boxers off. My dick immediately sprang up to attention, and Kim jumped back in surprise. Gaining courage, she wrapped her hand around my dick and, slowly moving her hand up and down, she pumped me. I moaned in appreciation, which turned into a deep wolf growl when she suddenly wrapped her hot, amazing mouth around the tip. She gently licked the head of my dick, cleaning up the precum weeping from it. Moving her mouth, she gently licked along the vein on the underside of my dick and then came up to suck on my balls. Moving back down, she started to take me into her mouth. And then she started to deep throat me! Oh my gosh, I think I died and went to heaven! Moving my hands, which had been clenched to the sides of the bed, I grabbed Kim's hair and guided her mouth. I could feel myself getting ready to release, and I tried to grunt out that I was going to cum._

_"Kim, I—I" I grunted out._

_Kim pulled away from my dick. "What, Jack?" she asked tentatively, "Am I doing something wrong?"_

_"No!" I assured her, "You are doing everything right. I just wanted to warn you that I am going to cum."_

_"Oh," Kim looked relieved. Gently using her hair, which I was still gripping, I guided her back to my dick. She started sucking on the head. Unable to hold it back any longer, I grunted that I was coming and released my cum into her mouth. She swallowed it all, and then I grabbed her face and pulled her back up to kiss me. Attacking her lips again, I flipped us over so I was on top._

_"Much better," I growled at her. I quickly redid my visit down her body and stopped at her jean shorts. I was so horny that for a moment there, I was tempted to rip them off her, but I knew the denim fabric would not rip easily, and I love when she wears these sexy shorts. I quickly slid her shorts and underwear off, leaving her completely naked. Kim gasped and I looked at her._

_"I'm going to do something, and I want you to trust me, ok?" I asked, and Kim nodded meekly. Reaching down, I used one hand to pull her folds open and placed a chaste kiss on her pussy. Kim gasped in surprise. Rubbing my thumb over her pussy gently, I licked all over her folds and then thrust my tongue into her pussy. Kim gasped and grabbed my hair. Using my tongue and fingers, I quickly brought Kim over the edge and then pulled up, aligning my dick with her pussy._

_Even though Kim hadn't resisted so far, I checked with her before I pushed in. "Kim, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. I was horny as hell and all I wanted to do right now was to ** my girl senseless, but I didn't want to hurt her either. "It will hurt at first, but then it'll feel better."_

_Kim hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes," she nodded. I smiled at her and then gently slid the first few inches of my 11" dick (I know, I'm awesome) into her warm wet pussy. Slowly, I slid inch after inch into her, until I was finally completely sheathed in Kim's pussy. I hovered above her, my pussy in her, waiting. _

_"Tell me when," I said gently, leaning down to kiss away the silent tears she was shedding. After about a minute, Kim nodded slightly, and I tentatively rolled my hips. _

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Jack!" Kim cried out._

_"Are you ok?" I asked Kim worriedly. I had sex with plenty of girls, but, Kim is not like all the other girls. The others, I used them as a quick shit. But Kim, I really love her and want to treat her right. Now I just need to learn how to do that._

_"I'm fine, Jack," Kim assured me, "It just felt so good! Do it again!"_

_I smiled and thrust my hips once, to see how Kim felt about that._

_"Mmmmmmmmmm, Jaaaaaack!" Kim moaned, "More! Faster!"_

_After Kim said that, I lost all of my self-control. I just snapped. I started to thrust my hips and pounded into her recklessly without any restraints. I was fucking her senseless, and I could tell she was loving every minute of it._

_Kim cried out in pleasure when I hit her G-spot. "Ohh! Faster, Jack! Harder!"_

_Adjusting my angle so I could hit her G-spot every time, I brought one of my hands down to Kim's ** and flicked it repeatedly. She moaned in pleasure and clenched around my dick. _

_"Kim, "I—I'm gonna—come." I groaned as I thrust into her with all my might._

_"Me too," Kim gasped, "Ohhhhhhhhhh. JACK!" Kim screamed as I hit her G-spot one more time and pushed her over the edge. Her pussy contracted around my dick and I gasped as I came with her._

_Dream over_

I woke up sweating. _I did not… oh God… no,_ I thought, _I did not dream of that._ I ran to my private bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped myself naked and hopped into the shower that was running cold water. _Geez… why did I dream of her that way?_ I sucked in a deep breath and relaxed. _Never again you stupid brain._

. . .

After showering for a good fifteen minutes, I grabbed my phone and raised a brow at the new message I got.

_**To: Jack Brewer**_

_**From: 1905679908**_

_**Three months, Brewer! Three months before I send someone on yours and your little girlfriend's ass!**_

I winced at the use of language in the message. _Dammit, Kim,_ I thought. I dialled Jerry's number and after several rings, he picked up. "Yo, Jack! Kim's mad! She flipped me and punched Eddie across the face when we asked her what's wrong! What the hell happened?" Jerry asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you both if you guys come to my house right now," I said.

Jerry agreed and I hung up. _She's mad at me for telling her to never ditch again? She gets angry very fast,_ I thought, _I found out another thing about her, she's fast to anger._ I sighed and rested my head on my pillow. _Now for that dream… do I want Kim in that _way_?_ I thought. I groaned and dragged my hands down my face. My door opened and my mom walked in. "Didn't you read the 'Do Not Enter, Mom', sign?" I asked angrily.

She looked angry. "I've been knocking on your door for ten minutes now!" She screeched.

I rolled my eyes. "Tough luck. You're the one that gave me a soundproof room," I said.

She grunted in frustration. "You were grounded and you disobeyed me and left the house for your girlfriend's," She said, "_and_ for the _record_, this room was given to you because you have _moaning_ issues." She huffed and crossed her arms. "At least when those slutty girlfriends of yours were over."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, the door is right there. Walk out so I can lock it," I said.

She looked at me. "Jack, why are you like this?" She asked me.

I sat up and looked at her. "Where is my dad?" I yelled, "Get out of my room!"

She scurried out of my room and I locked the door behind her. I sunk down and covered my face with my hands. I looked at my window and got up. I opened it and jumped off the ledge into a bush. _Thank goodness it isn't a rose or thorn bush,_ I thought. I saw Kim's car pull into the drive way – wait – she's driving a red convertible. How many cars does she have? I walked over to her house and snuck up behind her. "Boo!" I screamed in her ear.

She screamed and slapped me across the face. "Ow," I winced.

She gasped and rushed to my side. She grabbed my face and repeatedly kissed my cheek. _Not that I'm complaining,_ I thought happily. "Are you ok-" She scowled and slapped me again. "You left me at school alone! I thought you were coming back with me! Jack, people were asking _me_ about your whereabouts! And I got another detention!" She complained.

I laughed a little. "Damn, two detentions in one day… you're a rebel," I said with a lopsided grin.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm destroying my perfect record," She said.

I laughed. "Good," I replied.

She glared at me. "Some boyfriend you are," She grumbled.

She sneezed and I backed away with a raise of the eyebrow. She sneezed again and her nose started running. "Aw, my girlfriend's sick!" I said happily.

_Now I can get away from Joanne… lord, give me a miracle,_ I thought. Kim glared at me. "Not like you're going to be taking care of me. I have to loving parents at home waiting to give me my painkillers and stuff for my injuries," She said.

I picked her up in bridal style and walked into her front door. When we reached there, a note was on it.

_Dear Kimster,_

_Sorry to inform you. We're on a business trip for nineteen days. No worries have Jack stay with you. Just no funny business… if you understand me. We need to get through most of the business trips before your mother is six months pregnant with outraging hormones… and I don't mean the good ones!_

_Love, _

_Your Papi_

I laughed and Kim glowered at the note and sneezed. "Great," She said.

I smiled. "It's alright… I have clothing here still from the last visit," I said.

Kim sighed and sneezed. I grimaced. "I've never did this before, but I'm willing to take a shot at taking care of a sick person," I said making Kim smile, "starting with my dad's favourite soup."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "You can cook?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Be prepare to taste the greatest chicken noodle soup ever!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged and mumbled sure. I rolled my eyes and pushed her towards the stairs. "Get in to bed, Kim," I said.

Kim slowly made her way upstairs… coughing, sniffling and sneezing all the way up.

**Ugh… how'd you guys like it? Long-time no update? Well… I made a new book called Her Addiction and that just became my addiction along with this book. Kim's sick and Jack's taking care of her! Yay! A softer side of Jack. Ricky has appeared again… like a stalker. O.o**

**Lily – I love suspense **

**Guest – I don't know… they probably cost a lot :/**

**Whitelily1derful – An unexpected twist indeed… and I love vanilla frozen yogurt only, what's your favourite?**

**DarkRosez – I made a mistake, it was Ricky and he can't disappear for too long… I need him to cause chaos in their lives **

**NoThiNg' – Her dad **_**does**_** like Jack**

** .3 – Be confused! And it's not Frank!**

**ilovesports1999 – Thanks, I thought long and hurt about how he'd act… **

**88Madison88 – Yeah, I know, I fixed the name mistake… not use to writing about Ricky**

**EmmaRP – Nope! He's working for someone**

**Bluedog270 – It's working… a bit. He's loosened up on the swear words **

**NaturallyWritten – I was confused at first… and you have a community with my book in it? Thank you!**

**PinkSweet – Uh… me neither ;)**

**aligning street lights – Thanks, I try**

**Vamp1019948 – No, Frank works for the mystery guy, the mystery guy is someone else.**

**Forgotten Moments – It's okay… I'll just answer to the review **

**LiveYourPassions – I don't know yet… but obviously it won't be good…**

**SwiftStar1 – They're evil!**

**So, if anyone wants a hint on the mystery dude texting and calling Jack, here's a hint.**

_**He's close, but not too close**_

**Hopes it helps! That and he's a recurring character! Now, review if you dare… O.o**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	14. Chapter 14: When Kim Gets Sick Pt2

Chapter 14

**Okay, sorry for going MIA for a long time. I was distracted by One Direction and Austin&Ally (for those who watch it, Ally is going to admit that she likes Austin in Girlfriends & Girl Friends!), and I apologize. Here's your long awaited chapter. The italics in this chapter are for a story Jack is going to tell.**

I sat on the couch in the living room annoyed. _Mental note number one: taking care of a sick Kim, is a fucking no!_ I thought angrily. "Jack!" I heard her voice for the tenth time in one minute.

I groaned in anger. "What!" I yelled.

I heard sniffling followed by a cough then a sneeze. "Come blow my nose!" Kim yelled back.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't you do it yourself?" I yelled back.

I heard sniffling, but not the sick type, the crying type. I groaned and got up. I grabbed a box of tissues and walked in to Kim's infested room. I held a tissue on her nose. "Blow," I said.

She blew in to the tissue and fell back on her pillow. "Thanks," She said, "you can leave now."

I turned to walk away when Kim's voice stopped me. "Jack?" She whispered.

I turned to face her. She was smirking. "I'm hungry. Get me three sandwiches and a large carton of orange juice," She said, "make the sandwiches cheese, ham and lettuce please."

I grumbled something under my breath and walked into the kitchen. I groaned as I was almost done completing her food. "Jack! I want vanilla ice cream too!" Kim yelled.

I looked to the heavens. "Make her shut up," I hissed.

I grabbed the vanilla ice cream from the freezer, grabbed a spoon, grabbed the plate of sandwiches and took the orange juice and made my way up to Kim's room. I opened her door and put everything in front of her. "Get two glasses and an extra spoon," She said.

I nodded glumly and walked back into the kitchen. When I got back up, Kim was smiling. "What?" I asked.

She pointed to the food. "We're going to have our first date like this!" She said, sniffling.

I rolled my eyes. "This is stupid," I murmured quietly hoping she wouldn't hear.

She glared at me. "Shut up and eat with me, you idiot," She said.

I shrugged and sat in front of her. "Ah, what the heck. I am hungry," I said.

_. . ._

I sighed and looked at Kim. Her nose was red and she kept sniffling. "How'd you get sick anyway?" I asked her.

She smiled weakly. "Four days ago," She replied, "I started having a stuffy nose and was sniffling a lot."

I gagged. "Holy crap! I kissed you!" I complained trying to rub her off my tongue.

She glared at me. "Funny how you end up _rubbing_ your _tongue,_" She hissed.

She sneezed then coughed. I rolled my eyes. "I tend to stick my tongue in your mouth," I replied.

She gagged and coughed. I sighed and stood up. "Where do I sleep?" I asked.

Kim snorted, "At your house."

I snorted, "I don't want to be near Joanne."

She gave me a serious look. "Can you tell me why you rebel?" She asked.

I sighed. "Well…"

_Six years ago_

_I was walking home with my three bestest friends, Jerry, Ricky and Eddie. Ricky pulled something out of his pocket and snickered. "Guys, look." He held a joint of something in our faces smirking. "Isn't it awesome?" He asked._

_We looked closely at it. "What is it?" I asked._

_Jerry and Eddie nodded curiously too. "A weed joint, duh," Ricky replied rolling his eyes._

_He pulled out a lighter and lit it. He popped the joint in his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke. I waved it away and coughed a little. "Dude, don't do that," Eddie said coughing, "it's disgusting."_

_Jerry and I nodded in agreement. Ricky rolled his eyes. "Come on. Don't be pussy's, try some," Ricky said._

_I rolled my eyes and the sight of my building caught my eyes. "Gotta go, guys!" I said, ignoring Ricky's persistent demands to get me to smoke the weed joint._

Kim looked at me confused. "How is this about you becoming a rebel?" She asked.

I glared at her. "Anyways…"

_I opened my house door and walked in. Everything was either smashed, ripped or shredded. I walked forward a little and sucked in a deep breath. "Mom? Donna? Grace? Dad?" I yelled._

_Out of nowhere, I was pulled in to a crushing hug. "He's my only son, Jonathan! Leave him alone!" My mother yelled._

_I looked up in to the murderous eyes of my father. _What's going on?_ I thought. My dad grabbed my arm, ripping me out of my mother's embrace. "He's mine too! And he needs a father figure in his life!" My dad yelled._

_I never had been so scared in my life. I wanted to run away and cry. "He's mine!" My mother yelled._

_My dad tossed me carelessly aside and walked towards my mom so that they were nose to nose. "He's mine too, Joanne!" He screamed in her face._

_I thought he was going to push away and walk out of the house, but instead, he grabbed her waist and kissed her. I felt the air lighten up. I slowly made my way up the stairs and walked in to my room. In my room was Donna and Grace huddled up to each other and scared. They had their bags and shoes in my room. "Are they done?" Grace asked._

_I nodded. "Let's do some homework." They smiled and grabbed their stuff. "I'm not about to let my grades drop," I said._

_We all sat in the middle of my room and began our work._

_Next day_

_I walked downstairs to leave for school. As I made my way to the door, I spotted my parents' naked bodies intertwined in front of kitchen. I grimaced and walked out of the house. In the driveway, were Grace and Donna. They smiled at me and we began our walk to school. "Did you see them?" Grace asked with a disgusted grimace._

_I nodded. "They were… naked," I replied._

_It wouldn't have been the first time we saw this. They always did that. Fought, then had all lust and no love sex. It was _disgusting_. Donna sighed. "That's not even my dad and I leave for mine this Friday," Donna said sadly._

_Her dad was remarried to another woman. My mom met my dad, they hit it off, had Grace and I, mom cheated, dad left, dated Donna's dad, they broke up three months later and now my dad and mom are married. _It's so wrong,_ I thought, _but I love my mom._ We continued walking, making jokes with each other. Here I felt so happy and free, while mom and dad made me feel restricted. Always fighting over who got to keep me. _Because I'm the only boy,_ I thought glumly. We arrived on the school grounds of Marne Public School. I said bye to my sisters and ran off to where Jerry, Eddie and Ricky awaited me. Something was different. I could sense it. _

_As I got closer, the scent of weed also did too. _If someone's with them and planning to kill me, I'm going all black belt on them,_ I thought. Jerry and Eddie walked closer to greet me and I gagged. The scent of weed was strong on them. I looked at the ground. There were finished weeds butts on the ground. I looked at my three friends. "Guys…" I said._

_Jerry and Eddie smiled. "Dude, weed is awesome!" Jerry said, "Whoo!"_

_I glared at him. "And also deadly! You're shortening your life by fourteen years!" I yelled._

_Eddie shrugged. "Man, once you try it, you'll never go back to the old you!" Eddie smiled goofily. "I'm on cloud nine, bro," Eddie said._

_I looked at Ricky. _Of course he'd talk Eddie and Jerry in to this; they aren't that smart,_ I thought. I rolled my eyes and walked away to a pasty skinned nerd. "Hey, Milton!" I said cheerfully._

_He smiled at me. "Greetings, Jack," He said._

_I looked at the female he was holding hands with. "Hey, Jewels," I said._

_Jewels – or Julie – was Milton's girlfriend. They've been dating since grade two and still are going strong. "Hey, Jack!" Julie greeted me. She gave me a confused look. "Aren't you hanging out with Jerry, Eddie and _Ricky_?"_

_Julie and Milton don't like Ricky. He's too – how I put this – exclusively dangerous and stupid for them to talk to. I rolled my eyes. "They're smoking," I replied._

_Milton gasped and before he or Julie could go EPIC smart on me, I said, "Yeah, don't worry. Their life, their choice."_

_They nodded and the bell rang, signalling that school just began._

Kim sniffled and rubbed her nose. "So… your friends smoked weed?" She asked me.

I nodded. "When'd they quit?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting there."

_I arrived at my building. The doorman smiled at me. "Afternoon, Jack!" He chimed._

_I smiled. "Afternoon, Sanjay!" I said before disappearing in to the elevator._

_The elevator stopped and I walked out. As soon as I opened my door, my arm was grabbed and I was tossed onto the floor inside. I looked up. My dad was stumbling and slurring. _Drunk dad is never good,_ I thought. I slowly backed up. "Where's your mother?" He slurred._

_My back hit the stairs and I winced. "Work," I replied._

_He grumbled something and hit me. "You have her stupid nose," He said. I fought the urge to cry. "Stupid kid."_

_He walked past me and I ran up the stairs and in to my room. I sat on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest. _Dad's drunk… Donna, mom and Grace are in for it,_ I thought. Something hit my window and I got up. My mom was down there. "Get the rope, Jack," She said._

_I nodded and got a rope from my closet. My mom climbed it and hopped in to my room. She kissed my forehead and looked at me. "You know I'm a lawyer right?" She asked._

_I nodded. She hugged me tightly and whispered something in my ear. She let me go and I nodded. She walked out of my room and into her own. What she said rang in my head. _Pack your sisters' stuff, Jack. We're leaving your father tonight._ I sighed and walked in to my sisters' room. _Bye dad.

_Midnight_

_Right after my mother collected us all; we were rushed to the front door. Just as I opened the door, something was thrown at us. We looked behind us and saw mom and dad at each other's throats again. _She went back in to the room?_ I thought, _stupid._ I quickly rushed my sisters out, stopping to face my parents. My dad and mom were screaming at each other, but something was different. Mom was holding a knife. _She planned to kill him_, I thought in shock. My mom approached my scared father and I ran towards them. With unbelievable strength, I pushed my mom and she fell back onto her butt. "Jack!" She screamed._

_I shook my head. "Don't hurt my dad!" I said._

_Little did I know my dad was already out the door… and officially out of my life forever._

Kim raised a brow me. "So, technically, your mom and dad are still married?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Just wait."

_It's been a whole five days since dad left. We haven't heard from him since. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mother signing a bunch papers. My grandparents walked in and kissed my mother's forehead. "Calm down, Sweetie," My grandmother said softly._

_My mother silently sobbed. We moved in to our rich grandparents' house after the whole accident. "What's that?" I asked._

_My mom looked at me and smiled sadly. "I'm divorcing your dad. He just sent these in," She said, "Apparently your father played me. He was a multi-billionaire."_

_I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Go to bed, Hun," Mom said._

_I nodded and walked upstairs. But before I even made it out of the kitchen, I turned to my mom and said: "Is dad coming back?"_

_Judging by the look on her face, it meant no._

_Two years later_

_I sat on Ricky's couch smoking. "Dude. Smoke some weed. Cigarettes are for wusses," He said._

_I glared at him. "And weed is for those who have no balls," I said._

_Ricky dropped his join and I smirked. "Let's start a gang," I suddenly announced._

_Jerry, Eddie and Ricky looked frightened. "Bro, we smoke, no fight," Ricky said._

_I rolled my eyes. "I can fight, wield a knife, swords and use guns," I said, "I can teach you guys how to use them. We're in the states, we don't need a gun license like Canadians do _**(A/N: Not trying to offend anyone or anything, but having a possession of guns like that is way past stupid.)**_," I said._

_They looked unsure for a moment. "Think of it! I own a gang with you guys in it; we'll be the most wanted guys in school for sure!" I said convincingly._

_They looked at each other than at me. "Aren't you already?" Jerry asked me._

_I shrugged, "What about you guys? Eddie. You want Kelsey. This is your chance."_

_Eddie smiled, "Yeah. You're right."_

_I looked at Jerry. "Dude! My sister will think you're a hunk and probably date you," I said._

_Jerry smirked. "Whoo! I like that idea."_

_I looked at Ricky next. "We can get all the weed you want," I said._

_He smirked. "Deal, Bro," He said._

_We smirked and began thinking off names for _**my**_ gang._

_One year later_

_They slammed my face on the ground and I groaned. I felt handcuffs go around my wrists. "How do you feel now?" They hissed._

_I wanted to punch him, but instead I raised my leg up and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine too brightly. He doubled over and I dropped kicked the other cop. I grabbed the key with my teeth and unlocked myself. _Like a boss_, I thought. I saw Jerry, Eddie and Ricky signalling for me to follow. I jumped over the cops and ran with them. We kept running until five cop cars – plus an annoying helicopter – surrounded us. "Freeze!" We all heard._

_Ricky looked frightened. The cops approached him and he said the first thing on his mind, "They're holding me in hostage!" My eyes widened. _He's not_, I thought. "I was only following them so they didn't kill my family and me like they threatened too. They stole twenty diamonds!" He yelled._

_They let him go and he looked back at us with an apologetic look. _We didn't do shit! It was all Ricky!_ I thought angrily. "Put your hands up!" _

_Immediately we raised our hands. I felt my hands being wretched behind my back and handcuffs being placed on my wrists. "You three are going to be in Juvenile Hall for a long time," The cop whispered in my ear._

_Two years later_

_It was January of 2012. I looked at the woman happily smiling in front of me. I glared at her and got into the car._

Kim's mouth dropped open. "You got out in January of 2012?" She asked incredulously.

I nodded. "Come on, I was framed for weapon, drug possession and theft. How long did you think I was going to be in there for?" I asked, "Just listen."

_I walked upstairs to my room. As soon as I opened my door, I saw a familiar blond on my bed. "Get out," I hissed._

_He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Man, I'm sorry! I panicked!" He wailed._

_I rolled my eyes and dropped my bags. "How was it?" He asked me._

_I smirked. "I ruled that shit."_

_Present time_

Kim looked me with an unbelievable look. "You forgave him just like that?" She asked.

I nodded. "Pretty much," I said, "I trusted him then."

My phone beeped and I looked at the text message.

_**To: Jack Brewer**_

_**From: 19055679908**_

_**So you've told the story? Hmm… you're tighter than I thought you both were. Three months, Brewer. The clock is ticking. **_

Okay, so I'm tired of getting texts.

_To: 19055679908_

_From: Jack Brewer_

_Who the heck are you?_

I looked at Kim. She was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to move too far, I lay beside her and turned on my side, back facing her.

_**To: Jack Brewer**_

_**From: 190556679908**_

_**You know me. I'm closer than you think Jack.**_

I growled in frustration and threw my phone on the ground (not too hard of course, Sheryl is my baby). I turned around and wrapped an arm Kim's waist, forgetting that she was sick. I yawned and my eyes started drooping shut. _So… darn… tired,_ was my last thought before sleep consumed me.

_Kim's Dream_

_Kim walked aimlessly around a hospital hallway. She was currently standing in front of a nursery full of babies. All were sleeping. _

_But here's the thing._

_Kim looked twenty-five years old._

_She stopped pacing and looked at the nurses that came out. "Are they okay?" She asked._

_They nodded. "They're a little premature, but from the looks of it, your twins will be fine, Mrs. Brewer," She said smiling warmly at Kim._

_Kim sighed happily and an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up into the eyes of her famous husband, Jack Brewer. He kissed her softly and smiled. "See? I told you nothing bad was going to happen to our little girls," Jack whispered in her hair._

_Kim smiled and…_

_End of Dream_

Kim's POV

I shot up like lightening, clutching my hand to my chest. _What am I doing? _I thought. _I had Jack's children in that dream… why was I so scared? _I sighed and heard a soft snore. Then I felt a heavy weigh on my legs. I looked to my side and saw Jack sleeping peacefully. I smiled and traced his facial features with my finger. He smiled softly in his sleep making me smile. He murmured 'Kim I love you' in his sleep and I blushed. _His pride hasn't said that in a long time_, I thought. "_Right there. In the middle of a conversation. Wasn't anything you said, it was just there,_" I sang softly. "_Right then. I didn't have time even to overthink it. I loved you and all of a sudden. I was all in."_

I traced his lips and he reacted by kissing my finger. I smiled.

"_It's like my knees are all weak and the butterflies_

_They were dancing and taking all of my air_

_From that moment on it was very clear_

_That's when I knew I fell in love_

_That's when I knew you were the one_

_That's when I knew you stole my heart away from me_

_That's when I knew that I was sunk_

_That was the moment that I knew I was in love_

_That's when I knew_

_That's when I knew_

_That's when I knew_

_That day_

_I didn't know we were going where the night would end_

_I didn't know there was something brewing and if it was_

_I didn't know how much I care_

_That touch_

_When you barely held my hand I was overcome_

_With feelings I don't understand_

_Not in a million years I didn't think that we'd be here_

_It's like my knees are all weak and the butterflies_

_Got me dancing and taking all of my air_

_From that moment on it was very very, very, very clear."_

I kissed his forehead and I heard a soft chuckle. I screamed a bit and jumped. "I see you're feeling better," Jack whispered.

I nodded. "I've been sick for four days already," I said, "and I have a strong immune system."

Jack laughed. "Yes, that's why you got sick," He said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "My body was exposed!" I said… "Well… not really, but you know!"

He rolled his eyes. "It was just cold out," He said with a wink.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, let's go with that," I said.

Jack smiled and he began leaning in when…

_**BEEP!**_

We looked at Jack's phone and from the bed read:

_**To: Jack Brewer**_

_**From: Jeremy**_

_**Get your butt home mister! You got your mother and I worrying!**_

Jack rolled his eyes. Suddenly his phone rang and he put it on speaking. "Hello," He said.

The voice chuckled. "Get home, Jackie. May want to bring your little girlfriend with you," The voice – oddly familiar – said.

I looked at Jack when I heard the dial tone. "Whoever that is, their voice is oddly familiar," Jack said.

I nodded.

_I agree._

**Gosh! I'm done! Hey, you guys' guesses were all… WRONG! Think harder! He's really close!**

**ReadinStarz – **Frank will be in later chapters… when he starts attending Seaford High

**Kick4life321 – **Nah, that isn't the guy.

**Caity Bear Luvs Pandas –** Ah! Why! Drake isn't terrible! :o

**88Madison88 – **Didn't really want to write all about Jack doing it because we all needed a little background history on the seventeen year old boy

**Vamp1019948 – **How did you forget to read the bolded writing at the top? O.o

**Whitelily1derful – **Scary movies? Yes, it's funny in my opinion… just not the ones based on a true story or has something to do with demon possession… and hey! That's how I get people to leave alone too!

** .3 – **Nope! Ricky wouldn't be good for the job… I mean, he had troubling even trying to _hurt_ Kim before Jack arrived

**darkeyes010 –** You are brave! And I'm not cruel… I just happen to do that… a lot…

** 1379** – 1)Hehe, nope… 2)Think harder… soon you'll get it. Boys do it after… well… uh… yeah… 3)ask ilovekick4ever1997 :p

**sadia – **None of them! And hey, Rudy's Kim's sensei and Frank is not…

**ilovekick4ever1997 – **No! Keep guessing… I'll message you if you're right…

**LightningAttitude **– It's okay… I tend to update late…

**LiveYourPassions – **Not Frank!

**SwiftStar1** – No one should mess with any sandwich… get him!

**If you guys get the mystery person right… then I'll message you, other than that, I hoped you liked this chapter and don't be confused, Jack's dad is not a drunk. Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for… review. If you dare… O.o**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	15. Chapter 15: Your Dad Is a WHAT? Pt1

Chapter 15

**Things arise in this chapter… such as Jack's mom's job… who's after Jack's family and now Kim… why they're doing this (nah, you'll find out in later chapters) and Jack's young 15 year old sister.**

It was a day after that text message. I was currently driving Kim to school with me in my car. "You look beautiful today," I said, "now remove your legs. My lap needs its space."

Kim rolled her eyes and I parked in my favourite parking spot. We got out and I was approached by a mad Latino. Jerry's hair had scraps of pie in it. I laughed and Kim joined in. "What's up with your hair?" I asked.

Jerry scowled. "She's back," He sneered.

My smile faded and a smirk kicked in. "Really?" I said.

Jerry nodded. "I missed her!" I exclaimed, my eyes twinkling.

Kim looked at us. "Who now?" She asked.

I ignored her and approached a giant crowd of people. In the crowd was a tiny Latina girl wrestling with boys. "Sofia?" I questioned.

She looked up and smiled. "Brother!" She exclaimed.

I hugged her and she pushed me away. She muttered something in Spanish and poked me. "You forgot to pick me up! My mom was mad that she couldn't get rid of me earlier," She said, "Mierda tonta." (Dumb shit)

I gasped and feigned sadness. "Some sister you are," I said.

She looked at me shocked. "You understand Spanish?" She said sarcastically.

I scowled. "I'm _part_ Spanish, Sofia," I said.

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kim. "Jack, you totally ditched me," She said calmly.

I thought she was going to explode. "Hi, I'm Sofia María Florencia Alejandra Josefa Camila Hernandez," She finished, "Jack's sister."

I saw Kim smile at the girl. "And I'm Kim Crawford. Jack's girlfriend," Kim said.

Sofia laughed. "Jack's girlfriend? I pictured a girl who was just as terrible as him, not some innocent chick… Jack! What did you do to her?" Sofia yelled punching me.

I winced and rubbed my shoulder. "Nothing," I said.

I leaned in and kissed Kim softly on the lips. I heard gasps everywhere. I pulled away and gave everyone a scary glare. "Talk shit about my girl and you'll answer to me," I hissed.

Everyone murmured something and walked away as fast as they could. Sofia looked at me and raised her eyebrows. She whistled and laughed. "Someone grew balls," She commented.

I scowled. "Remind me why you're back in Seaford again?" I asked.

Sofia shrugged, "You guys are in danger?"

I groaned. "She did not…" I said.

Sofia smirked. "Oh, but she did," Sofia said.

With that sentence, she added on her evil laughter. That meant one thing.

Jerry was about to get pranked.

_. . ._

Kim's POV

I was walking side by side with Sofia. "So… who's related to whom?" I asked.

Sofia smiled. "My mom and dad are Jack's parents too. Funny thing is, I was born in Spain and left with our grandparents… apparently there was a lot trustworthy issues back in California," She replied skipping down the hall, "hey. Why are you attracted to Jack?"

I stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She shrugged. "You two are inseparable… I mean, I spent ten minutes at the front of the school watch-" A brunet bumped into Sofia and the swearing in Spanish began, "Reloj donde vas, idiota!" (Watch where you're going idiot)

The boy shakily stood up and bowed numerous of times. "Lo siento," He whispered. (Sorry)

He quickly walked away, not giving us a chance to see – well, Sofia – to see his face. "Who was that Spanish talking freak?" Sofia sneered.

Definitely related to Jack. I sighed. "That's Alejandro Cortez," I said, "He's a Spanish exchange student."

Sofia rolled her eyes and kept walking. "He needs to w-"

I laughed, "He can't speak English… you so and Jack can talk to him."

Sofia laughed sarcastically. "Over my dead body. You have Jack, Grace _and_ Donna," Sofia said, "plus, Grace doesn't like me. Apparently I'm the reason for our parents' split."

She mumbled something in Spanish. "What's your first period?" I asked.

She handed me her schedule.

_Sofia's Schedule_

_Math -8:00 – 8:40_

_Geography- 8:45 – 9:25_

_Study Hall-9:30 – 11:00_

_Chemistry-11:05 – 12:00_

_Lunch-12:05 – 12:55_

_Art-1:00 – 1:40_

_Drama-1:45 – 2:25_

_Science-2:30 – 3:00_

_Spanish-3:00 – 3:30_

Sofia scowled. "What kind of high school finishes at 3:30?" She questioned.

I shrugged, "And what kind of person, who speaks full out Spanish, takes Spanish class?"

She rolled her eyes. "This chica," She said.

I rolled my eyes and she laughed. Her laughter died down and she murmured, "¿Qué tipo de chica Data Jack?" (What kind of girl dates Jack?)

I rolled my eyes knowing she said everything in Spanish. _I'll have to get used to being friends with someone bilingual, _I thought. We both walked off to math in a calm ordinary fashion (in my case).

_. . ._

It was finally lunch and Jack and I were walking hand in hand to the lunchroom. "Was my sister a bother?" He asked.

I shook my head. "As a matter of a fact, she only scared one person," I said. Jack raised a brow, "Alejandro."

Jack sighed. "I guess I have to go and apologize for her," He said. I smiled hopefully. "But I'm not because that's going against my Jack rule book. You do it."

I gave him a look of disbelief. "I can't speak Spanish," I said, "You do it."

He opened his mouth to retort but I punched him in the shoulder. "OW! Fine!" He huffed in defeat.

We walked into the lunchroom and we immediately spotted Alejandro sitting alone. We approached him and his eyes went BIG.

Jack's POV

I sat in front of Alejandro and looked at him closely. "Alejandro. ¿Tuvo un encuentro con una chica con oro largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes antes?" He asked. (Did you have an encounter with a girl with golden brown hair and green eyes earlier?)

Alejandro nodded. "Ella me accidentalmente golpeado," Alejandro replied, "Ella me accidentalmente golpeado." (I accidently bumped into her. She yelled at me.)

I nodded. "Perdón por su actitud. Se crió en el ghetto. No duro - OW!" I yelled as someone pulled my ear. (Sorry about her attitude. She was raised in the ghetto. No hard-)

I looked up and saw Sofia. She was glaring down at me. "I can apologize thank you very much!" She hissed.

I laughed. "It's not in your dictionary," I said.

Sofia rolled her eyes and caught Alejandro's gaze. "¿Qué buscas en? Darle la espalda!" She yelled. (What are you looking at? Turn away)

Alejandro stood up. "No sé lo que hice an usted, pero lo siento realmente por chocar contra usted anteriormente. No tienes que sostenga un rencor o bitch sobre ella," He said, "Y si no te gusta me, estoy bien con ella. Me quise estar solo de todas formas." (I don't know what I did to you, but I'm really sorry for bumping into you earlier. You don't have to hold a grudge or bitch about it. And if you don't like me, I'm fine with it. I was meant to be alone anyways)

Alejandro collected his stuff and left. I looked at Kim with a smug smirk on my face. "I knew we should've have bothered him," I said.

Kim rolled her eyes and looked at the fuming Sofia. "I'm not done with that Spanish boy." She smirked. "I guess I have to plan a new prank!" She said happily skipping away.

I smirked. "She likes him," I said.

Kim raised a brow. "How'd you know?" She asked.

I looked at her knowingly. "What else did she throw a pie in Jerry's face and glued his feet to the ground?" I asked, "she doesn't know how to walk up to a guy and say 'I truly, madly, deeply** (1)** love you.'"

I snickered a little and Jack smiled. "About that person… Jeremy disappeared and so has my mother," Jack said.

I looked up at him. _He decides to bring it up now?_ I thought. He sighed. "It's Jeremy," Jack said, "told mom she should've looked at his criminal records before marrying the guy. Why else was Ricky so cozy, cozy, best friends with the guy?"

I looked at him. "Wait – is your mother helping him?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know… I don't even think she likes her own kids anymore," I said cringing. "But it's alright; we can barely get along with her… and good news. She was never pregnant!"

Everything in that last sentence slipped off my tongue like venomous sarcasm. Kim pursed her lips in to a thin line. I sighed and looked at my black Supras. "With her gone, I'm practically taking care of my baby sisters… it's going to be hard to… no parental supervision and shit."

Kim looked like she was deep in thought. "Jack…" I looked at her. "What if your mom was kidnapped?"

_Somewhere in an unknown area_

Joanne Cosgrave sat tied to a chair with a piece of cloth in her mouth. In front of her was her 'husband' smiling wickedly at her. He pulled the cloth from her mouth and she glared at him, "What is this? Total Recall reversed?" **(2)**

Jeremy laughed. "No, this is a plan to lure your son here," He said, "and possibly that Spanish speaking bitch of yours."

Joanne felt like crying. "Don't insult my kids, Jeremy!" She yelled, "And find something better to do than revenge!"

In a swift movement, Joanne had her head tilted to the side and a red hand print growing on her face. "You don't understand! Your family had been working with them for generations now! You people aren't normal… too bad Jack doesn't know what he's about to inherit," Jeremy said.

Joanne spat out blood and smirked. "Like mother, like son," She hissed lowly.

Jeremy gave her a questioning look and as if on cue, her bindings dropped and she stood up. Jeremy grabbed a gun and pointed it at her. Joanne grabbed his arm and pointed it at one of his guards and shot them. She then kicked Jeremy and he landed backwards. _Revenge for shit… just because some of father's spies killed his mom and dad,_ she thought. She ran out the door of the old warehouse, dodging every bullet coming towards her. _I can't wait until Jack, Donna, Grace and Sofia are eighteen… they're going to be in a load of shit._

She hotwired a car and got into it, just in time for her 'husband' to shoot her window.

_. . ._

Kim's POV

Sofia and I were walking to French when all of a sudden, I was pulled into the girls bathroom with Sofia. In front of us was Kelsey. She looked sickly pale and had a running nose. "You okay?" I asked.

She sniffled and nodded. "Jeremy is coming," She whispered.

_So Jack's suspicious were right,_ I thought. "Who is this '_Jeremy_' and is he cute?" Sofia asked.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "He's twice your age and an enemy of your mom's family… and now he hates Kim for getting in the way of his plans. Not to mention Ricky has disappeared too… I need to go into hiding until Jeremy and Ricky are arrested," Kelsey said, "Kim. Your parents were told _not_ to come back home for a good nine months."

My mouth dropped open. "What about my baby sibling?" I yelled.

Kelsey calmed me down. "Yeah… about that… you'll see him or her in nine months," Kelsey said, "right now, you need to stop working on changing Jack. He's already been changed. He doesn't smoke no more, and he decided that he has people to protect now. He's better than before. Congratulations, you changed a bad boy. Now, you're on the run."

My heart stopped and Sofia looked scared. "Sofia, you just potentially put Alejandro in danger, he must go with you guys," Kelsey said, "I must too."

Okay, I'm confused. "What? I'm confused!" Sofia and I said.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Next week Wednesday, Joanne will come for you, be prepared Kim," She said, "and you too Sofia. They're trying to kill the ones closest to you."

Sofia rolled her bright green eyes. "What does Alejandro have to do with me?" She said in her thick Spanish accent.

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "You like him and don't deny it. They will kill Alejandro," Kelsey said.

I sighed, "Shouldn't you be telling this to Jack?"

Kelsey pulled out a recorder. _Great, I bet I'll have to make sure Jack listens to it,_ I thought. "Make sure Jack gets this message," She said handing it to me and leaving.

Sofia looked at the small device in confusion. "Uh…"

Sofia looked pale. "What's going on?" She shrieked.

I shrugged. "Whatever is happening, Joanne knows," I said.

_. . ._

It's really hard to keep something from your boyfriend… who just happens to be a human lying detector test! We – as Donna, Grace, Sofia, Jack and I – were going home, when all of sudden, Jack asks, "What are you and Sofia hiding?"

I looked out the window which only raised Jack's suspicions. Sofia pouted and her bottom lip starting trembling. _I hope this is all a dream so I'll wake up back in New York without a boyfriend named Jack and one named Drake. My old life had less mystery and drama than this one,_ I thought. I felt Jack's hand slip into mine and I sent him a small smile, which he gladly returned. He pulled in his driveway and parked the car. We all saw Joanne walk out of the house with a serious look on her face. The Brewer kids were the first to get out, followed by me. "You're okay!" They all chimed but Sofia who said, "Hola, madre!"

Joanne hugged Sofia and kissed her head. Her gaze caught mine and suddenly I felt conscious under it. She nodded and walked in to the house. I turned to walk away but Grace called me. "Kim. She said come in," Grace called.

I walked towards them, my heart beating faster than ever. I slowly followed them into the living room. Joanne instructed that we all sat down, and we all did. Since there was no more space on the couch, Jack grabbed my hips and sat me on his lap. I tried to fight the blush arising but failed. Joanne's serious features became tenser. "We're being followed," She said.

I could feel Jack's heart beating faster as it pounded against his chest and onto my back. I took a deep breath. "By who?" Donna asked.

Joanne closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "By a… group of people," She vaguely answered, "Jeremy just happens to be with them." She opened her eyes and looked at us, "Rudy has been protecting Kim, Donna, and Grace for quite a while now, but he is gone with Jerry and Eddie to protect them."

Jack's grip on my hips tightened. "Where is this going?" Sofia asked.

She looked at Jack and he looked to the ground. "We are all wanted dead… and, before I continued, who is this Alejandro?" She asked, "Does he happen to be a Cortez?"

Donna nodded. "Interesting… I must speak to him," She said, "none of us here understand why we're here right?"

We all nodded and Joanne sucked in a deep breath. "Good… I am Spanish; for this has nothing to do with my family… but I have been included after conceiving my children," She said, "may you four, not meaning Kim, leave for some time. Go to your room or something. I need to speak to Kim alone."

They nodded and left. Jack kissed me softly and walked away. I looked at Joanne. "What did Kelsey give to you, Kim?" She asked me.

I handed her a recorder and she smiled gratefully at me. She plugged in some headphones and pressed play. After ten minutes she turned to me and nodded. "Jack, Sofia, Grace and Donna, come back!" Joanne said.

Her kids casually walked downstairs (save Sofia). "¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?" She screamed in Spanish. (What the hell is going on here?)

Joanne took a deep breath. "I wasn't supposed to tell you guys this until you each turned eighteen, but…" Joanne trailed off.

Donna, the usual calm one, yelled, "WELL?"

Joanne flinched and glared intensely at her. Donna closed her mouth and sat down quickly. "Jeremy is against your dad's family," She said still glaring at Donna, "your dad owns a multi-billionaire spy company."

I took a quick glance at everyone and Donna sighed. "That ultimately sucks for you three," She said snickering.

Joanne pursed her lips. "Both of your dads."

Donna's mouth fell open just like the rest of her siblings.

Only one thought occurred to me.

_Jeremy is an enemy of their fathers._

**Grrr… I hated it, but this is where all the suspense and danger arises… if you guessed Jeremy, you get an internet hug and if you guessed their dad, I'll just say it, it's not the dad but he has a lot to do with the reason Jeremy hates them. **

**HungerGames Addict 01- **Nope!

**soccer star597- **Never! He hasn't been mentioned for so long now though…

**ShootinStar- **Nope! That'd too obvious!

**i-luv-ross-lynch-and-r5- **That'd be too obvious!

**Obsessedreader00- **No not his dad

**ShadiahLove- **No, not his dad

**Anonymous- **You guessed Jeremy right!

**88Madison88- **Kim's dream… now let's see if it comes true ;)

**DetectiveLilyLuna- **No, no, no and no. Here's the update though

** .3- **In Canada… the winters are cold and stuffy, seeing as I'm sick right now. And the syrup from Quebec is DELICIOUS!

**LiveYourPassions- **Kai and Brody aren't in the story :p

**Whitelily1derful- **It was a parent and Rudy was in the book… two times… ;p

**Guest- **Ricky would be too obvious

**NaturallyWritten- **NO! Those are Jack's best friends!

**Bluedog270- **Was it hard to figure this person out? :p

** 1379- **I know it'd be hard, since he's texting Jack and everything

**vampireblood345- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It was Jeremy ;) his 'step dad'

**Mothflight13- **No, but he does have a relation to the person after them

**ilovesports1999- **It was difficult wasn't it?

**Moose98- **It was from Jack's family… sorta :s

**shiqi98- **I wonder how funny it' be if it was Santa Claus…

**Guys, I'm making this a trilogy book and changing the name of the book! Now that we've gotten to know Jack's dad properly, can you guess why he owns a spy business? We'll meet Jack's dad in the next book and each book will have at least 25-28 chapters. Yes, I'm shortening the chapters.**

**(1)Hehe, Truly, Madly, Deeply is a One Direction song… **

**(2)My favourite action movie! **

**Now… for the moment we've all been waiting for… review if you dare… or are confused. :p**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	16. Chapter 16: Your Dad Is a WHAT? Pt2

Chapter 16

**Warning: Chapter may contain the use of course language and sexual references. Read if you dare…**

I watched as Jack's mouth fell open and Donna and Grace went completely quiet. Sofia was sharpening her nails (or so I thought so) but their mother's face expression and her next words shocked me. "How would you kids feel like becoming spies?" She asked.

Jack started sputtering up things that didn't form proper sentences, while the girls gave her a sharp glare. I felt awkward. This wasn't my problem… I wasn't related to the Brewers… yet… _wait? Yet? Kim, Jack will probably _never_ marry,_ I thought glumly. I was down now. Wow, I had no idea it was possible to bring yourself down until that thought. _Stupid me…_ Jack gave me a strange look. "Kim. You okay?" He asked me.

I looked up and nodded timidly. He kissed me softly and hugged my waist. I felt protected, even though people wanted me dead. _For what reason?_ I thought. "Wait." Jack let me go and I looked at their mother. "Why do they want me dead?" I asked.

She laughed and sighed. "Well, if you die, Jack and the girls will want revenge. And if their blinded by anger, they'll kill them. Then it'll bring their father's out of hiding and BOOM!" She giggled, "They'll try to kill him too."

I found it odd that she was laughing, and then a smirk settled in on her features. "Such a sad thing, that'll be," She said.

I felt like something eerie was lurking around. Then I noticed it. The piece of skin coming off. She looked at me and smirked. I grabbed Jack's arm and mentioned for Grace, Donna and Sofia to follow. "Why? It's our mom," They all said.

I shook my head, "No! It's not! She's not your mother!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Please, Kim. I know my mother when I see her."

The woman – or their 'mother' – smirked and rose to her feet. "No, you should believe your little whore, Jackie." Jack's brows furrowed together. She pulled a piece of skin, her whole face and hair coming off. She bent down and pulled out her contacts and looked at us. She was different. Blue eyes, auburn hair and really red lips. Jack frowned. "Surprise."

She pulled out a gun and began shooting at us. Jack grabbed my waist and swung me around, knocking the gun out of her hands. He put me down and looked back. "Get out of here! Go to Jerry's!" Jack yelled.

I didn't want to leave him, but his glare scared me and I was out with the rest.

Jack's POV

She sent a kick in my direction, and effectively blocked in matrix style. I stood up and kicked the side of her stomach and she fell down. She stood up once again and punched me. I grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back. "Where's my mother!" I yelled.

She laughed eerily. "She's gone, Jack."

My eyes widened. "You killed her!" I yelled, ready to murder the female.

She laughed but screamed when I pushed her arm further up. "Of course not! She's been kidnapped by Jeremy though!" She laughed.

I kicked her and grabbed the gun. I felt a sharp pain in my side. I pulled out a knife and dropped it to the ground. The woman head bumped me and I fell back. "Think you can defeat me-"

A gun shot sounded and I watched as she fell forwards, bleeding purposely to her death. I looked back and saw Kim holding a gun in her hand. She dropped it and ran to me. "Jack! Are you okay?" She asked. I could tell she was traumatized. "I shot someone… going to jail. Going to jail. Going to-"

I kissed her to shut up and she instantly returned it. I broke it and stood up, helping Kim up too. "I'm fine and so are you. We need to get to safety," I said.

Kim stopped me. "Jack, you're bleeding!" She cried out.

I gave her a look. "I know. I can feel the blood pouring out. Jerry knows what to do and we need to reach him." She looked like she was in doubt. I sighed and cupped her soft, delicate face. "I love you, Kim." I kissed her slowly and passionately. I broke it, leaving her wanting more. "Now get the fucking gun, and let's go," I commanded.

She nodded and ran to pick up the gun. She held it awkwardly and I inwardly laughed. She looked weird. "Come on. Sofia's probably pissed."

And boy was I right.

. . .

We arrived at a certain blond karate teacher's house around nine. I knocked harshly on the door and Rudy opened it, looking relieved. He saw my wound and rushed us inside. I sat on the couch, Kim right beside me and Sofia on my left. Kim was rubbing my shoulder soothingly, trying to make me forget about the pain. Sofia on the other hand, she had other words for me. "Are you stupid, you dipshit? She almost killed you! If I ever lost you, I would lose hope! Kim would lose her mind and Donna and Grace would say rude things at your funeral! Think before you fight, retard!" Sofia yelled.

I gave her a look full of pain and she shook it off. _Some sister,_ I thought. Rudy came back with antibiotics, pain medicine and bandages. I placed Kim on my lap and Rudy frowned. "Jack," He said.

I shook my head, "Get the fucking alcohol away from me! It's not touching my wound, Rudy!" I yelled, "Neither are the antibiotics!"

Kim shook her head and she and Sofia ended up holding me down. I screamed as Grace cut my shirt – yes, she legit cut my shirt – and tossed it aside. Rudy wet a cloth with alcohol and placed it on my wound. I whimpered in pain, tears collecting in my eyes. "Ow! It hurts like a bitch!" I yelled.

Kim winced every time a swear word slipped out of my mouth. I bit my tongue to stop myself from swearing but I felt myself losing control. But when Rudy pressed down on it, I screamed at my loudest point. "HOLY FUCK, RUDY!"

He began bandaging up my wound and I sighed, breathing heavily as their hold on me relaxed. "Damn, you know how to put up a fight, Jack," Donna commented blandly.

I glared at her and looked at my girlfriend. "Sorry," I whispered, leaning up to kiss her.

Kim smiled softly at me. "It's alright… can't imagine how much that burned," She replied.

I sighed in relief. "Good, it felt like twenty knives were being stabbed into my side," I said.

Kim looked at the ground and Rudy smirked. He disappeared somewhere and in came two boys. "Damn, Jack. You yell loud," The Latino – or Jerry – said.

I smirked and we did our handshake. I looked at Eddie and did the same. "How long have you guys been here for? And what the hell are you wearing?" I asked.

They were dressed in black. I raised a brow and they smiled as Rudy walked back in. He was holding five different black outfits. We groaned and Kim gave us all a confused look. "Welcome to our spy business."

. . .

Just thirty minutes later – after I put up a large fight about not wanting to wear the black outfits – we were all waiting downstairs for one person. Kim. I rolled my eyes. "Kim! Come down!"

She yelled a no and I rolled my eyes. I sighed, "Kimmy! I'm hungry!"

Most would understand what I said, but Kim didn't. "Go into the kitchen and feed yourself!" She yelled.

Everyone laughed at her obliviousness. I smirked. "You're alone in the bedroom… something on my body is growing and I bet you taste yummy!" I shouted.

Soon enough, footsteps were heard and Kim was making her way down the hall. I smirked and everyone high fived me.

Kim's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. Geez, I looked like I got a mission and needed to go on it, but in reality, I was going into a fight I may just never get out of. I whimpered. My friends! Drake! He was in the hospital and I couldn't do a thing about it! I was worried! I looked at my outfit once again. I was wearing a silk lace blouse with a black draped blazer. I was wearing black leggings with black military boots. I had a small leather cross body bag and a black diamond ring with glitter flowery earrings. I heard Jack telling me to come downstairs and yelled no. He said something about being hungry and I told him to go to the kitchen. Then he said something else about… well, _stuff_ and ran down the hall. I walked quickly down the stairs, only to bump into Jack's rock hard body. He laughed as he hugged my waist. I looked up and pouted. "Liar."

He laughed harder but winced. I stuck my tongue out at him and before I knew it, I was fighting for dominance with him. Grace groaned and Sofia rolled her eyes. "Get a damn room!" She yelled.

I tried to break the kiss, but Jack wouldn't budge. "Jack," I groaned.

He began kissing down my neck and sucking on the junction between my neck and shoulder. I moaned and we didn't even realize everyone groaning and walking away. I felt my legs give out on me and I thought Jack would stop. Boy was I wrong. He picked me up and pressed me up against wall. His lips returned to my mouth and immediately his tongue was inside it. I moaned loudly and grabbed the back of his neck, making him kiss me harder. Jack grinded himself against me and my eyes widened. I threw my head back, moaning loudly. His lips made its way back to my neck, kissing, nibbling and sucking on it. I moaned, and unintentionally, I bucked my hips. Jack groaned and carried us upstairs. I was too busy being pleasured; I didn't register what was happening until I felt my body hit the soft bed. Jack climbed on top of me and grounded his hips into mine.

I moaned loudly. I wanted to stop it, and trust me, I did. But I couldn't. He kissed me again and his hand made its way up my shirt. I felt his warm, calloused hand move my bra and squeeze my right breast. I moaned loudly and grounded my hips harshly into his. _What am I doing?_ I asked myself. I was inexperienced but didn't care. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and brought his head back up to my lips. But all too soon, Jack broke it. He took my blazer off, and soon the blouse followed. His lips made its way down my neck to my collar bone and the top part of my breast. I moaned loudly and I felt Jack smirk. "So cocky," I moaned.

He laughed and I felt him take my bra off. My arms immediately flew to cover myself up, but Jack grabbed them and put it above my head. "Jack…"

He shook his head and took my right breast into his mouth. It moaned loudly. It felt so good. He held my hands with one hand as his other went to massage my other breast. He sucked on my breast and I moaned louder than before. He hummed against my breast and it sent a tickling sensation throughout my body. I giggled and Jack switched breasts.

Donna's POV

I gave Rudy a weird look as we all heard Kim give off a delighted moan (note my beautiful sarcasm). "Aren't you going to stop them?" I asked.

Rudy shrugged, "Obviously they're always interrupted and never had time for each other. Let them be," Rudy said shrugging it off.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as Kim moaned again. "I swear! If he impregnates her before we can get Jeremy, Ricky and his other henchmen in custody, I'll kill him!" Grace yelled.

Jerry drooled as he gazed lovingly at Kim. Sofia threw a marshmallow at him. She looked jealous. Then it hit me. _Sofia likes Jer,_ I thought surprised. I knew Grace didn't like him. She liked that boy… what was his name again? Lulu? No, Lorenzo! That's it. Jerry glared at Sofia and she stuck her tongue out at him. He returned it with the middle finger. Sofia's mouth dropped open and she huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. I chuckled and Grace smirked, leaning over towards me. "I know how Jerry could get over me. If we hook him up with Sofia!" Grace said.

I gave her look but then it hit me. It was possible! "Deal! Let's do it!" I said.

Everyone gave us a weird look. "Sorry. Best friend things," I murmured, "but you don't like Sofia."

I whispered that and Grace shrugged. "She's still family. And family loves it when family is happy."

I started tearing up a bit. "Aww! So sweet!"

I went in to hug her but Grace gave me a sharp glare. "No touchy."

Jack's POV

I stood by the window ledge smoking a cigarette. I blew the smoke into the air and looked at my now defiled girlfriend. _Her parents are going to murder me,_ I thought. I smiled softly at Kim's sleeping face. I threw the butt of the window and went to get dress. I stopped in mid-way while putting on my shirt when I heard rustling. I put the rest of the shirt on and looked out the window. There was someone looking into the house. I ran to Kim and shook her awake. She woke up and yawned. "Jack?" She questioned.

I nodded and kissed her quickly. "Get dress! Someone's here!" I whispered.

She shot up and quickly got dress. I grabbed her arm and we ran downstairs. A certain beeping made me stop for a second before I scooped up Kim in bridal style and ran down the stairs with her. Rudy and the others gave me a concerned look. "There's a bomb!" I yelled.

They all shot up and we ran to the front door. The minute we opened the door, the beeping stopped and then we heard a loud explosion. We jumped and landed on the ground. I looked forward and saw someone approach us. Someone way too familiar.

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in so long! It won't happen again! Anyways, can anyone guess the person walking towards them? Just three more chapters and an epilogue then I begin on the second book. Moving on, has anyone read my new book Ten Little Rules? Try out and tell me what you all think! I updated Her Addiction for anyone who likes it! Anyways, review if you dare and tell me if you love my new username!**

**GiveMeACoolUsernameForCandy3 **


	17. Chapter 17: Fighting and Gunshots

Chapter 17

Previously on How to Change a Bad Boy:

_They all shot up and we ran to the front door. The minute we opened the door, the beeping stopped and then we heard a loud explosion. We jumped and landed on the ground. I looked forward and saw someone approach us. Someone way too familiar._

I watched as Jeremy flashed me a wide, wicked grin with those pearly white teeth of his. He laughed and smirked. "Well, if it isn't Jack and his little bitches," He sneered.

We all slowly stood up and I immediately stood in front of Kim. I glared at him and he chuckled. "Oh. Look. Jack's protecting his little whore." He laughed lowly and darkly.

I gave him a nasty glare and looked at everyone. "RUN!"

They all nodded and took off. Jeremy immediately began running after Kim, but I grabbed his arm and flipped him. "No, this is between me and you, Dirt bag," I sneered.

Jeremy stood up and smirked. "If you say so, Brewer," He whispered eerily.

"Hand to hand combat."

Jeremy smirked and dropped all his weapons. "Your wish is my command, you brat."

I sent him a round house kick, which he dodged. He punched me across the face. I rubbed my cheek and stood up. "Fuck you."

I sent him a roundhouse punch. He fell back from the blow. "Wasn't expecting that, Karate Brat." He smirked and stood up. "Nice going."

Kim's POV

Grace and I were linking arms and running behind the rest. "Kim! They're too fast!" Grace wailed.

I nodded. I've never been a track runner, so running was difficult for me. Grace and I stopped. We heard a shrill laughter and looked back. Grace's eyes filled with tears. There was their mother, strapped up to a chair, bleeding profusely and probably dead. "MOM!" Grace yelled.

A red head walked out and tutted Grace. "Ah, ah, ah. One more blow to the head and mommy's dead, little girl."

Grace froze on the spot and began crying. "Mom?"

Her mother opened up one eye and smiled weakly. "I-I'll b-be f-fine," She croaked.

My heart broke. Grace's mother and my possible mother-in-law could be on the verge of death. _Stop Kim! Jack may not marry you!_ I blinked back the tears on the possible thought. It took me a whole month to fall for Jack. I was in love with someone with a terrible history. He scared people (including me, but that would give him an oversized ego) and it would hurt to see my protector die on me. The red head walked around Grace's mom. As soon as she was face to face with her, she gave her a kiss. I almost threw up what I have only eaten all day. Joanne tried pushing her away but realized she didn't have the limbs or strength to do it. The woman let her go and smirked. "So obedient. This is why I love her," She said.

I grimaced, "Love her?"

The woman smiled. "Of course, we used to be best friends and I was trying to get her to fall for me. Then your father came along and stole her heart…she's still not over him either!" She yelled frustratingly.

Grace laughed. "Wait – you're Geneva?" She asked. The woman nodded, "Yeah, Hun. My mommy likes men."

I snickered a little and the woman threw me a punch. I grabbed her arm and flipped her. "Sorry, Geneva needs to go to bed-bed."

I punched the back of her head and she fell unconscious. Grace and I unstrapped Joanne and helped her stand. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Joanne began weeping. "M-my o-only s-son. H-he's g-going t-to d-die," She croaked.

I realized we were by a window and looked out. There was Jack and Jeremy, fighting. Jeremy had the upper hand and Jack had a bunch of cuts on his body. "JACK!"

Jack's POV

I heard Kim scream my name and looked up. She was trying to tell me something from the top of the window pane. I was so distracted by her flailing arms, that I hadn't notice Jeremy pick up the gun from the ground. "Easily distracted by the whore, Jack?"

I turned around cautiously and I raised a brow. "I said hand to hand combat!" I yelled.

Jeremy smirked, "I don't take demands from little dumbasses."

Jeremy circled me and I looked at his finger on the trigger cautiously. "How would you feel if I raped your little girlfriend?"

I growled. "Don't touch her."

Jeremy laughed wickedly. "What are you going to do about it, _Jack_?" Jeremy tested me.

I sent him a roundhouse kick and he dodged it. He aimed the gun at my stomach and my eyes widened. "Jeremy-"

He pulled the trigger and I felt the bullet go through my stomach. I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. He kicked me in the face then stepped on my stomach. I began coughing up blood and I saw my vision going black. "You little bastard! Never try the fucking shit on me!"

He kicked my side and I rolled over. I felt a sharp pain in my side and screamed. "Shut up! The – wait, Rudy lives in the middle of nowhere!"

He began laughing like a psychotic bastard. "I hope you get what you deserve," I croaked.

He kicked me so I was practically kissing his feet. "Excuse me?" He sneered.

I looked behind him and saw Kim approaching him with a shovel. "I said. I hope you get what you deserve," I repeated myself.

Jeremy stepped on my head and I blacked out.

Kim's POV

I swung the shovel, hitting Jeremy in the head. He fell backwards, knocking out unconscious. I dropped the shovel and ran to Jack's side. "Jack, wake up." I shook him but he didn't move. "Don't play with me, Jack!" I yelled. "I love you! Don't leave! Please don't leave me!"

I felt someone grab my shoulders and shake me back to sanity. I looked up and saw Joanne. She fell weakly to my side and hugged me. Sophia kneeled by Jack and checked his pulse. "It's weak! It's weak! He's dying!" She wailed.

I broke down in tears. _Please…oh god no! _I thought. "Where are you taking him?" I heard Donna.

I looked back and saw three guys carrying Jeremy away. "NO!"

"Leave them. I'm calling the cops."

I burst into tears again. _Jack. Don't die, not now._

**Almost done. Next chapter of Jack waking up in the hospital then the epilogue…and it's going to be pretty long for some unknown reason. Review if you dare…O.o**

**GiveMeACoolUsernameForCandy3 **


	18. Chapter 18: Final Endings and Proposals

Chapter 18

Jack's POV

I stirred a bit before opening my eyes. A bright light shone in my eyes and I immediately closed them. I groaned. My head was hurting like a bitch. "Ah, good. You're awake, Jack," I heard.

I opened my eyes again, this time slower than before. There was a doctor hovering over me. I groaned and looked away. "Well, someone doesn't seem like a people's person," The doctor chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and groaned at the pain. "Where's Kim?" I asked.

My voice was hoarse. I hated feeling weak. "She young and blonde?" He asked.

I slowly nodded. He cracked a smile. "She was dragged away for an ultrasound," He said.

I looked at him. "How long have I been out and what's wrong with my girlfriend?" I asked.

The doctor helped me sit up and gave me a cup of water. I drank a bit and looked at him for an explanation. "Four weeks." My eyes grew the size of saucers but he ignored my look. "And your girlfriend may be-"

The door opened and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Crawford…and was Mrs. Crawford mad. "Yes?" The doctor asked them.

I wanted to die. Whatever happened to Kim, they must have found out we had sex. "He knocked up my daughter…she hasn't even graduated yet!" Mrs. Crawford yelled.

Mr. Crawford walked over to me and clamped a hand down on my shoulder and began smiling. "Congratulations! I'm going to be a grandpa!" He cheered happily. "Ignore my wife. She isn't too happy about this." He leaned closer and whispered, "Pregnancy hormones."

I chuckled and Mrs. Crawford gaped at us. The doctor smiled. "Congratulations," He said, "But I need to tell Jack if there's any wrong with him, so can you two wait outside for a while?"

They nodded and both reluctantly left. I smiled gratefully at the doctor and nodded. "Okay, you have forty-three stitches. In other words, school and sports doesn't seem too wise." I nodded and winced at the pain in my ribcage area. "Oh yes, your ribs were broken. And you seemed to have had a concussion. You blacked out, but no worries – and you may not remember – but you woke up for a bit in the ambulance. Your girlfriend reported this but said you fell unconscious a few minutes later." My eyes widened. "Lucky you. You survived."

I sighed in relief and slumped back onto the bed. _When did I rise?_ I thought. The doctor smiled and walked out. The next thing I knew, lots of people were walking in. _is this even allowed?_ Donna smiled at me and Sophia frowned. Grace approached me with a frown and sent a nice, _hard_ slap across my face. "That's for getting my best friend pregnant you idiot," She said. She hugged me and sighed. "This is for being okay."

I caught a glimpse of my mom and smiled. "You're okay," I whispered.

She had bruises everywhere and was wearing a walking cast and had a cast on her arm. She looked like the most beautiful creature ever. She smiled at me and walked over to me. She hugged me and I smiled. "Oh god, Jack. You're alright," She whispered.

She sniffled and I knew she was going to cry. I slowly hugged her back, wincing at the pain in my ribs. She smiled and broke the hug. "He got away," She whispered.

I looked away and sighed. "Of course he did. That conniving-"

"Jack?"

We all looked to the door and saw Kim standing there covering her mouth. She had tears running down her face. Her hands shook and I smiled. I opened my arms to her and she slowly walked over to me. When she got closer, she picked up her pace and walked faster. As soon as she was in my arms, I hugged her tightly, as if I wasn't going to let her go. "Oh my, I missed you," Kim whispered.

I smiled and kissed her shoulder. "I bet you did," I said cockily and smugly.

Kim broke the hug and wiped her tears away. "You're alright," I said, noticing the lack of bruises on her body.

She smiled and twirled around for me. "In good condition," She said.

I smiled widely. "Perfect condition for a pregnant female," Her mother said grumpily.

Kim smiled and hugged her mom. "Lighten up. You'll have a grandkid in less than nine months," Kim said.

She rolled her eyes and hugged her daughter back. "As long as the mother and baby are in perfect condition," She said. Her eyes drifted to me and I felt small under her gaze. "And I hope the father will be there too…things can happen."

I gulped and everyone laughed at my expense. "Oh, Jack will be there," My mom said.

I nodded slowly and Mrs. Crawford smiled. "Alright, just checking," She said.

I sighed in relief and looked at my mom. "When can I leave this place?" I asked.

Sophia smirked, "In two weeks. You have to heal properly Jack."

I groaned and yelled "Torture" out loud. Everyone, once again, laughed at my expense.

_Four months later_

I lay in my bed with Kim sleeping on my arm. I looked up at the ceiling. I was thinking of the most important parts in my life so far. I smiled as a memory came to me.

_We looked at our mother. The winter break was almost over and 2013 was about to begin. Grace rolled her eyes as she waited for the woman to open her mouth and Donna looked away sadly. So I've decided I don't like Drake… but what about me wanting to be with Kim? Will it ever work out? I thought. I looked at the ground and almost spat, but I remembered that this wasn't exactly our house. "Guys… we've decided on not moving," Our mother finally spoke._

_Grace smiled and hugged her. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Grace doesn't hug the woman, she only makes her cry. Our mother relaxed and hugged her daughter back. She looked at me and mouthed, 'Get her back if she makes you happy'. I smiled. She's doing this for my sake… I couldn't love the woman anymore._

I chuckled a bit. I remember like yesterday. I never loved my mom as much as I did that day.

_They got up and scrambled to their seats. I sat at the back. The teacher smiled gratefully at me. "Okay, class. My name is Mrs. Trent and I'm supplying for Mrs. Blubbry for the next few weeks. She's been hospitalized seeing as she keeps throwing up," She said, "what were you guys learning about before the holidays?"_

_Everyone shrugged. I raised my hand. "Yes…?" She said with an apologetic smile._

_I smirked. "My name is Jack, and we have this nerd named Kim in this class, but it appears she isn't here, so, we don't know," I said._

_She blinked. "It isn't nice to refer to others as nerds, Jack," She said._

_I smirked. "And it isn't nice to tell me how to speak, Mrs. Bitch," I said with a smirk._

_Her nostrils flared. "Forget, I'll just begin sometime new," She said._

_I fist bumped Jerry and we laughed. The door opened and in walked Kim. Her blonde hair covered her face as she dropped a note on the teacher's desk and came to sit down in the only empty seat left. Great, I thought rolling my eyes. "Jack…" She whispered, "Why'd you attack Drake?"_

_I ignored her and looked at the board. Someone drew a dick on the board, I thought. I silently laughed. "Jack… why aren't you answering me?" She asked me._

_I sighed and crossed my arms on my chest and slumped in my seat. "So you're Kim?" the teacher asked._

_She nodded. "Mrs. Blubbry told me we were going to have you for a few weeks, Mrs. Trent," Kim replied, "she told me over email. She said to just begin a new lesson."_

_Mrs. Trent nodded and looked for something in the science textbook. "Nerd," I coughed._

_I saw at the corner of my eye Kim about to cry. Geez, she gets so sensitive, I thought bitterly._

I felt so guilty for ignoring her…oh how naïve I was. I really wanted her in my life.

_There was a knocking at my door and I opened it. On my front porch were Kim's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, why are you here?" I asked._

_They looked scared and worried. "Kim! Is she here?" Mrs. Crawford asked._

_I shook my head. "The last time I saw here was after school," I said, "why? Isn't she home with you?"_

_I mentally slapped myself. She just asked if her daughter was here, idiot, I mentally insulted myself. Mrs. Crawford broke down and Mr. Crawford held her. "Call us Brian and Kelly." I nodded. "Kim hasn't come home yet and it's after seven. We know she has karate practice, but still, she hasn't come home yet," Brian said._

_I felt my heart stop. I put on a pair of running shoes and slipped on a sweater. "I'll find her. Just go home," I said exiting my house and locking the door._

_They nodded and walked back to their house. I got onto my motorcycle and drove off. I'm coming Kim, I thought worriedly, whatever is going on, stay strong until I get there._

I hated that day. Everything about it pissed me off. Ricky's so lucky Kim was more important than him. I would've killed him right there and then.

_After Kim's dad called me and invited me over, I began packing and plotting Kelsey's slow and painful death. I sighed and as I was putting on my shirt, I got a text. I opened it and raised a brow._

_To: Jack Brewer_

_From: 19055679908_

_Break up with Kim, or the Barbie gets it, Brewer._

_I looked at the message suspiciously. It couldn't be Ricky or Kelsey because neither of them knew how to spell my last name. Both are stupid anyways. I mean, how can't you spell 'Brewer'? I thought. I finished changing and walked out the door. Just I reached the last step on the porch, I heard, "Jack! Where do you think you're going?"_

_I turned around and saw my mom. She's been pissing me off lately. I rolled my eyes and continued my walk. I felt her grab my arm and jerk me back. "I'm sleeping over at Kim's," I said bluntly._

_She dragged me back in to the house. "No, you're not. You're grounded," She said._

_I pulled my arm away and stalked out of the house. "Jack get back here!" She yelled, running to touch me._

_I stopped. "Touch me and I'll make you miscarry," I hissed._

_She stopped in her tracks and watched me walk to Kim's house. If I were lazy, I'd take my motorcycle there, I thought. I knocked on Kim's house door. The door opened and I was brought into a hug. It was really tight and I felt light headed. "Cant… breathe…" I rasped out._

_The person let me go and I came face to face with Mr. C – I'm mean Brian – and I smiled awkwardly. He patted me on my back and led me in. He closed the door and smiled. "Don't be afraid… Kim's upstairs doing girl stuff," He said._

_I smiled and put my bag down when the TV caught my eye. I smiled. "Yo! You're watching the World Karate Championships?" He nodded. "Man! I have to join you!" I said._

_We both sat on the couch cheering on Antonio Diaz. "He's totally going to win this!" I said, "It sucks that I never got to watch this one."_

_Brian looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "You know what; we're starting from the beginning!" Brian said._

_I laughed and he pressed restart on the remote._

I remember that day. I should've known something was different about mom. Maybe that's when she was kidnapped. It was the same day I wanted to move in with Kim's family…they were awesome.

_I waited twenty minutes for Kim to return before I went looking for her. I checked all their empty rooms, but Kim wasn't in any. I checked the living room, she wasn't there either. I checked the kitchen and she was eating ice cream on top of the counter. "Is that vanilla?" I asked._

_She jumped, startled by my presence. She glared at me and clutched her hand to her chest. "Dammit, Jack. You scared me," She said. She looked at the carton. "Yes it is vanilla."_

_I smiled and grabbed a spoon. I jumped on the counter beside her and began helping her eat the ice cream. Kim rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. I raised a brow. "I thought you were mad at me," I said._

_She smiled and looked up at me, her chin resting on my shoulder. "It's really hard to stay mad at you," Kim said._

_I laughed and kissed her softly. "Ugh. I'm older than you both and I hate seeing that," We heard._

_We sprung apart and looked at the kitchen door. Kelly was walking to the fridge. "Mom, shouldn't you be getting rest for the baby?" Kim asked._

_I looked at them confused. "Baby?" I asked._

I remember that day. I remember feeling excited to meet my future brother or sister-in-a-law.

_I winced at the use of language in the message. Dammit, Kim, I thought. I dialled Jerry's number and after several rings, he picked up. "Yo, Jack! Kim's mad! She flipped me and punched Eddie across the face when we asked her what's wrong! What the hell happened?" Jerry asked._

_I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you both if you guys come to my house right now," I said._

_Jerry agreed and I hung up. She's mad at me for telling her to never ditch again? She gets angry very fast, I thought, I found out another thing about her, she's fast to anger. I sighed and rested my head on my pillow. Now for that dream… do I want Kim in that way? I thought. I groaned and dragged my hands down my face. My door opened and my mom walked in. "Didn't you read the 'Do Not Enter, Mom', sign?" I asked angrily._

_She looked angry. "I've been knocking on your door for ten minutes now!" She screeched._

_I rolled my eyes. "Tough luck. You're the one that gave me a soundproof room," I said._

_She grunted in frustration. "You were grounded and you disobeyed me and left the house for your girlfriend's," She said, "and for the record, this room was given to you because you have moaning issues." She huffed and crossed her arms. "At least when those slutty girlfriends of yours were over."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, the door is right there. Walk out so I can lock it," I said._

_She looked at me. "Jack, why are you like this?" She asked me._

_I sat up and looked at her. "Where is my dad?" I yelled, "Get out of my room!"_

I should've known. My mom didn't bother me about the company I always had over. She loved me and wouldn't disturb me while I was upstairs in my room.

_It was a day after that text message. I was currently driving Kim to school with me in my car. "You look beautiful today," I said, "now remove your legs. My lap needs its space."_

_Kim rolled her eyes and I parked in my favourite parking spot. We got out and I was approached by a mad Latino. Jerry's hair had scraps of pie in it. I laughed and Kim joined in. "What's up with your hair?" I asked._

_Jerry scowled. "She's back," He sneered._

_My smile faded and a smirk kicked in. "Really?" I said._

_Jerry nodded. "I missed her!" I exclaimed, my eyes twinkling._

_Kim looked at us. "Who now?" She asked._

_I ignored her and approached a giant crowd of people. In the crowd was a tiny Latina girl wrestling with boys. "Sofia?" I questioned._

_She looked up and smiled. "Brother!" She exclaimed._

_I hugged her and she pushed me away. She muttered something in Spanish and poked me. "You forgot to pick me up! My mom was mad that she couldn't get rid of me earlier," She said, "Mierda tonta." (Dumb shit)_

_I gasped and feigned sadness. "Some sister you are," I said._

_She looked at me shocked. "You understand Spanish?" She said sarcastically._

_I scowled. "I'm part Spanish, Sofia," I said._

_I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kim. "Jack, you totally ditched me," She said calmly._

_I thought she was going to explode. "Hi, I'm Sofia María Florencia Alejandra Josefa Camila Hernandez," She finished, "Jack's sister."_

I smiled. Sophia was my favourite little sister…conniving, but my favourite overall.

_She sent a kick in my direction, and effectively blocked in matrix style. I stood up and kicked the side of her stomach and she fell down. She stood up once again and punched me. I grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back. "Where's my mother!" I yelled._

_She laughed eerily. "She's gone, Jack."_

_My eyes widened. "You killed her!" I yelled, ready to murder the female._

_She laughed but screamed when I pushed her arm further up. "Of course not! She's been kidnapped by Jeremy though!" She laughed._

_I kicked her and grabbed the gun. I felt a sharp pain in my side. I pulled out a knife and dropped it to the ground. The woman head bumped me and I fell back. "Think you can defeat me-"_

That woman and Jeremy are the reasons for my stitches. _I hope they get what's coming to them one day,_ I thought. Everything that happened, led to this. Led to my happiness. I don't regret what has ever happened. If I ever did, I'd be regretting Kim. I don't want that.

I kissed Kim's temple and she smiled in her sleep. I smiled at the sight of her and reached over her body and opened my dresser. I pulled out a small, red velvet box and gently shook Kim awake. She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed them. "W-what?" She yawned.

I smiled and opened the box. It had a 24 carat golden ring in it. On the ring it said _'Forever mine.'_ Kim's eyes widened and she sat up. I sat up with her and smiled. "Oh my…Jack! It's beautiful!" She whispered.

I smiled and kissed the back of her head. "Kimberly Ann Crawford. You were an unexpected development in my life but I don't regret it. You've been with me, through the good and the bad. I love you so much…please do this one thing for me and marry my stupid ass," I said.

Kim smiled and nodded. I slipped the ring on her finger and she turned to kiss me passionately.

What can I say? I'm such a romantic.

**Oh my gosh! One more chapter guys! I'll miss this book…oh well. I have to finish I Think I'm Falling for You and then Her Addiction before I start the second book to this trilogy. Yee! Review if you dare…O.o**

**GiveMeACoolUsernameForCandy3 **


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

Chapter 19

**Before I begin, I'll miss this book. The only thing I have to say is that the entire wedding will be written here. If you don't want to read it, skip it. Love you all. **

_Two years later_

Kim's POV

I walked into the apartment I shared with my fiancé only to be tackled by a heavy body. "Ugh," I groaned, "Get off, Jack."

He kissed me quickly and helped me up. I smiled and hugged him amorously. "Where's my baby?" I asked.

On September 30th 2013, I gave birth to my baby boy, Jordan Jackson Brewer. He looked like his father. _Exactly_ like him. Jack sighed and smiled thoughtfully. "You know, Jordan is with your mom," Jack whispered in my ear.

I groaned and Jack kissed my neck. "Why?" I murmured.

Jack laughed against my neck and hugged me tighter. "Because…my fiancée and I are due to be married in two days. I have a bachelor party tomorrow with my friends, and I wanted to spend today with my beautiful fiancée," Jack said.

I squealed when he picked me up and twirled me around. I hit his shoulder and pouted. "Put me down, you freak!" I whined.

Jack laughed and gently let me down. I took my shoes off and locked the door. "Okay, what are we doing?" I asked my fiancé.

He smiled and twirled a strand of my hair in between his fingers. He kissed me quickly and hugged me. "Well, you have to get dressed to know," Jack said.

I gasped and smiled. "What do I wear?" I asked my fiancé.

_Fiancé_, oh how I love the sound of that word. Jack kissed my fingers and then my shoulder. "Just wear something fancy," He whispered.

I nodded and ran upstairs to get dressed. I pulled off all my clothing and looked through my closet. I grabbed a few things in the room and ran out. Jack raised a brow when he saw me and continued his way into the room. I walked into the bathroom and stripped myself naked. I turned the shower on and got in.

. . .

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I smiled and twirled around. I was wearing an Alexander McQueen Flower lace strapless dress with a True Decadence Black Blazer with Cream Lining and Blink Spike Black Suede Ankle Boots. My accessories included of Lulu Townsend Large Lace Clutch, Simple Rose Floral Wrap Ring, Wrap Bracelet Silver and Lori's Shoes Necklace with Stones. I had applied on some black smoky eye shadow and cherry lip gloss. I smiled at my reflection and walked out of the bathroom. I dropped my stuff in the hamper and made my way into the living room. Jack had his back turned to me and he was on the phone. I quietly walked up behind him and covered his eyes. He chuckled and said good bye to whoever he was talking to. Jack turned around and his mouth fell open. I smiled and took a step back. "What do you think?" I asked.

Jack smirked. "I think that, that five day waiting period you gave me for sex is going to be broken after dinner." My smiled dropped and suddenly I felt like changing. Jack pouted. "Kim, you know I'm gentle," He whined.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the keys. "I don't know your definition of that word. Five days ago I was limping…_for two days straight_," I murmured.

Jack laughed and opened the door for me. "Oh, that was ruff. I went so fast, I thought you were going to split into two," Jack said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind us. _So dirty minded,_ I thought. I sighed and we walked to the elevator. When it came, we walked in and I grimaced. It smelled like piss in here. "Jack, can we move into a house…like _now_," I demanded.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, Kim. I get that I'm the heir to my mother's company and I already earned it, but living in a house is so much money. Plus I love this run down building," Jack said smiling.

I punched his shoulder and he screeched. "We'll go house searching tomorrow morning," He grumbled.

I smiled and kissed him tenderly. "This is why I love you," I said.

Jack grunted something and walked out with the elevator door opened. "Oh yeah, since I knew you'd say yes, we have three appointments tomorrow morning," I stated smirking.

Jack gaped at me and smirked. "The only way we're going is if you're limping tomorrow for pay back," He said.

I gaped like a fish and Jack unlocked our car door and we got in. "Well?" Jack said.

I pouted and crossed my arms. "I'm not getting out of this am I?" I asked.

Jack nodded and I pouted. "Fine, but where are we going?" I asked.

Jack smirked, "That, my lovely, is a surprise."

I groaned. _I hate surprises._

. . .

Jack parked the car in front of the restaurant that brought back memories. I smiled and looked at him. "Didn't I give birth here?" I asked.

If you're asking what I meant, Jack had taken me out on Jordan's due date and unexpectedly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I ignored it until it became more painful. Unfortunately for me, I didn't realize I was in labor. My water broke when I was using the bathroom (what? I thought I had to pee) and the contractions became unbearable after that. Jack noticed and we tried leaving, but we ended up staying because it was painful. Then…it happened. I began pushing something out and in twenty minutes, Jordan was born. Thank goodness there was a nurse eating out that day. God bless him for being there. _Rêves_ became my favourite restaurant because of that day (and because we got discounts. Thank you Jack).

Jack helped me out of the car and I looked around. "Yay!" I squealed.

Jack held my hand and we walked into the restaurant together. Once we got in, we were immediately escorted to our table. I knew tonight was going to be the best night just looking at it.

. . .

I woke up to Jack's stupid alarm. Or was it mine? I looked to my side and saw Jack smiling at me wickedly. "What the hell? What time is it?" I asked.

Jack poked my stomach and I giggled, moving a bit. I didn't realize my naked body was still pressed up against Jack's and that he was doing everything on purpose. "You have bed hair," Jack commented.

I gave him a glared. "Thanks," I said dryly.

He smiled and rolled on top of me. "Uh…Jack?" I questioned.

Jack smiled and kissed me. _Hard._ "Instead of bed hair, let's make it sex hair," He said.

I tried to move but he wouldn't bulge. "You planned this," I stated dryly.

Jack laughed and I felt him _poking_ me. I gulped and my stomach twisted and turned. _Damn him,_ I thought, _he's turning me on._ "Oh, Kimmy, you make it sound like a bad thing," Jack whispered huskily.

I didn't have time to reply for Jack immediately entered me.

. . .

Jack and I pulled up into the driveway of our last house. It was three o'clock and the past houses weren't good enough. We got out and Jack groaned. "I hope we find success in this one," He grumbled.

I nodded in agreement. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the door. Jack, being himself, just opened it. A lady walked up to us and greeted us. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brewer," She said. "I'm Dakota Stevens and I'll be your real estate agent for today."

Jack raised a brow and opened his mouth to correct her, but I stopped him. "Hi," I greeted her.

She smiled and began walked around. "This is a modern Victorian house," She said, "It has almost everything."

Jack sighed in boredom while I was captivated by how it looked. "It has six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a _spacious_ basement…"

I looked at everything she was showing us and grinned happily. I looked at my fiancé and elbowed him. He yelped and the lady turned to look at us. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

I nodded and patted Jack's chest. "My husband just tuned out. Thought I could just bring him back to the real world," I stated.

She nodded and kept showing us around. I looked at Jack and sneered quietly, "Pay attention."

. . .

At the end of the tour, Dakota gave us a hopeful look. "Do you guys like the house?" She asked.

I nodded and when she clapped, I noticed a few bruises on her body. I shook the thought away and smiled. "We'll take it," Jack's deep voice boomed.

I looked at him and smiled, hugging him tightly. "How much?" I asked.

She sighed in relief and returned my smile. "$1, 595, 000," Dakota said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Do I have to pay right away?" He asked rudely.

I stepped on his foot and he yelped. _Where are all these mood swings coming from?_ I thought to myself. Dakota smiled, "If you want to."

Jack pulled a check book out of his pocket and wrote the young women a check for the house. He shoved it in her hands and she smiled gratefully at him. "T-thank you," She stuttered.

Jack wrote another one and shoved it in her hand again. "You want to divorce him, going ahead. This is the money for the house you may want to buy," Jack sneered.

Dakota smiled at him and tears flowed freely down her face. "T-thank y-you, M-Mr. B-Brewer."

I hugged her and she returned it. "Awe, come to my bachelorette party," I said.

Dakota wiped her face and nodded. "Okay, it's at my mom's house. 1995 Chime Street, okay?" I said.

She smiled and nodded. We said our good byes and exchanged numbers before Jack and I left. I slapped the back of Jack's head and he yelped – for the third time today. "You could've been nicer," I scolded him.

Jack snorted. "You could've been meaner," He said rubbing his head.

I rolled my eyes and Jack unlocked the car door. "We move in next week," I squealed.

Jack shook his head. "Yes, with a bunch of rich bastards. Just what I wanted," Jack murmured sarcastically.

I snickered, "Look who's talking. A rich bastard himself."

Jack protested against my idea and I laughed. This was just too funny.

. . .

I was sitting with Dakota at my bachelorette party, while everyone was preparing the food and drinks. "So, Dakota, how long have you been a real estate agent?" I asked.

Dakota smiled. "Since I graduated University at nineteen," She whispered.

My eyes widened. "Nineteen? So, you began just a few months ago?"

She nodded. "I went to University when I was only sixteen."

I nodded in shock. "So, you're a prodigy?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. "My fiancé thinks it's stupid to be one."

I raised a brow. "I thought you were married," I said.

She shook her head. "No, I'm _getting_ married. He torments me and keeps talking about these two people he tried to kill-"

The other girl walked in and Dakota hushed herself. I gave her a look of confusion and she avoided my look. Donna passed me a glass of champagne and drank it merrily. "So, how are you and my brother?" Donna asked.

I laughed and Kelsey rolled her eyes. "No, it's how the sex is," She questioned.

I laughed and Dakota snickered. All of a sudden, I felt nauseous from drinking the champagne. "Kim, you alright?" Dakota asked me.

I shook my head and before I knew it, I had thrown up on the floor. Sophia ran to get a mop and Grace and Kelsey tried to calm it down. Dakota removed all the champagne from the table while Donna shoved a pregnancy test under my nose. I looked at her and she sighed. "This is why condoms were invented, Kimmy," She whispered.

I felt embarrassed. What happens if I was actually pregnant again? How would I tell Jack? "Well, if you are pregnant, tell Jack at the wedding reception and we'll have to start planning some names. Duh," Sophia said handing the mop to Donna and rushing me to the bathroom. "I hope you have to pee. And if not, force yourself."

I walked in and groaned. I hadn't had sex with Jack for three days now. Yes sex is a daily thing for us, but I wanted to start up again after the wedding. _He's so impossible,_ I thought. I pulled out the pregnancy test and sat awkwardly on the toilet. _Good thing I need to pee._ "I'm not hearing any peeing!" Sophia yelled.

I rolled my eyes and began peeing on the little stick. When I was finished, I placed the stick on the counter, wiped myself clean, pulled my shorts up and flushed. While washing my hands, I noticed that I was glowing. "Holy shit," I whispered.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that I was pregnant now. I groaned and splashed water on my face. _Jack, I'm going to kill you for excluded condoms in our sexual activities._ I grabbed the stick and looked at it. I sat on the closed toilet and waited a few minutes for the results. When I saw the pink plus line, I began muttering incoherent words under my breath. _Look at me, I can't speak proper English now_, I thought. I looked for how many weeks I was along (thank you Donna for picking up the Clear Blue Pregnancy Test). It said fourteen weeks and I gasped dropping the little stick on the ground. _Oh my gosh! I'm almost four months along?_ I thought in complete shock. I was going to blame this entire thing on my fiancé if I can't fit into my wedding dress.

I got up and opened the door. I stomped right past Sophia, who began following me after, and stood in the middle of the living room. "I'm going to kill Jack for not using a condom!" I yelled, "I'm fourteen weeks along!"

Donna squealed and hugged me tightly. "Congratulations!" She said.

I stood there with a frown on my face. Sophia gasped. "How are you supposed to wear the dress?" She asked.

Kelsey groaned and dropped the magazine she was holding on the ground. "Wedding planning gone wrong," She grumbled.

Dakota smiled, "I have a wedding dress that'll fit Kim perfectly!" Everyone immediately lit up. "It's my mother's. She wore it when she was pregnant with me at exactly four months."

The only person who hadn't spoke – which happened to be Grace – smirked. "I knew Kim was gaining weight for some reason. And it wasn't because of nerves too," Grace said slyly. "You and Jack must have a warm bed…you know, because of the activities that happen on it."

Everyone laughed and I blushed. I looked at my feet and grumbled something about having monsters for sister-in-laws. Donna cooed and patted my head. "It'll be fine, Kimmers. Jack loves little kids…but he also likes the thing his kids are going to be coming out of." I gaped like a fish and blushed dark red. "And the woman who's going to keep giving birth to his children thing."

I covered my cheeks and stood up while everyone laughed. "You know what; I'm going to visit next door. My mom and my son are there," I said.

Everyone followed me out Donna's house and we walked next door. I knocked loudly on the door and Joanne opened it. "Kim!" She squealed engulfing me in a hug.

I smiled and patted her back happily. "Hey, mom," I greeted her.

I saw my mom smiling and I broke the hug to hug her. "Hey mommy," I said.

She hugged me back and her gaze went to Dakota. "Hello. You are?" She asked.

Dakota blushed faintly. "Dakota Stevens," She said.

I smiled, "Mom, she's going to come to the wedding."

Joanne closed the door and smiled. "Well, that's something new. Now there are 311 guests coming," She said.

I smiled and looked behind my mom. "Where's my baby?" I asked.

As if on cue, a little boy with brown hair, two moles on his chubby cheeks and brown eyes ran out and hugged me. "Mommy!" He squealed.

I picked him up and kissed his cheek. He laughed and I tickled him. "How's my big boy?" I cooed.

He poked my cheek and rested his small hand on it. "Mommy look different."

My mom and Joanne looked at me closer. "What did my son do now?" Joanne asked amused.

My mom snickered, "It seems as if my daughter is glowing."

I blushed and hung my head down. Donna laughed and piped up, "I know right! Jack moves fast! Kim's pregnant again!"

My mom and Joanne laughed. "After this one, give it nine months before Kim comes crying about having another child," My mom said.

Joanne and the others laughed. "Mommy!"

My dad walked out of the kitchen holding my little brother, Micah, in his arms. "Okay, what's going on?" He asked.

I pouted and before I could answer, my mom said, "Kimmy is expecting once again."

My dad laughed and Micah gave him a questioning look. "Oh, Jack must love kids if Kim is going to be getting knocked up year after year," He said.

I gasped and my face became even redder. Everyone laughed and I pouted. "It's been two years so far!" I protested, "Why is everyone against me?"

Micah and Jordan piped up and said, "We're not! We love you!"

I smiled and kissed Jordan before walking over to Micah and doing the same. "Thank you, you two. I'll buy you both ice-cream after my honeymoon. I promise," I said.

They smiled and clapped. I looked behind me and saw Sophia on the phone. She was saying something fast in Spanish so no one but Joanne, Donna and Grace understood. They had a sad look on their faces. "Whatever! Bye!" Sophia yelled. She looked at everyone and gave them a sad smile. "Alejandro said that he wants me to sign those divorce papers to finalize it."

We all remember Alejandro, right? That boy Sophia cussed off in middle school? Yeah, well they dated and fell madly in love. They eloped right after school, but had to have an actually wedding after Joanne yelled at them. They were married for a good two years when suddenly Alejandro accuses her of having an affair on him because she said she was pregnant. Don't get me wrong, Sophia didn't have an affair. It's for the fact Alejandro's dumbass got drunk and they had sex then. He didn't remember so he accused her pregnancy of being an affair. Now Sophia has a four month year old son with him and he's denying him. "I say just go on Maury," Donna said.

Everyone gave her a look and she shrugged. Sophia groaned. "No, I'm getting the proof." We all raised a brow and she smirked. "Well, I had one of Alejandro's friends 'accidently' injure him so he'd bleed and I could get a sample of his blood. Then if I lost it – in case – while my husband was asleep, I got some of his saliva on a cotton swab for some more evidence."

Everyone's mouth – but the two year olds of course – were dropped open in shock. "_What_?" Dakota asked.

Kelsey blinked as if what she just heard was her imagination. "You might as well be on NCSI," She commented, "So sneaky."

I shook off the creepiness of that story and asked, "When are the results coming back in?"

Sophia gasped and hugged everyone goodbye. "They're in my car." She walked to the door and crossed her fingers. "Wish me luck."

We wished her luck and she left in a hurry. I blinked and looked at Jordan. He was peacefully sleeping in my arms. I kissed his small forehead and handed him to my mom. "Bye. I wanna go home."

Everyone nodded in understanding and I made my way to my car. I opened the door and got in. I looked at my finger and smiled. Instead of having one ring, I was going to have two.

. . .

I was awoken to a loud scream in my ear. "The hell, Donna!" I yelled at the pissed off Brewer.

She placed her hands on her hips and helped me off the ground. "Wedding day! Let's go!" She rushed me.

I was stripped of my clothing and pushed into a nice warm bubble bath. "Have you no shame?" I asked Donna.

She shook her head. "No. I have the same exact parts. Plus, I like men. Why else do I sleep around sometimes?" Donna asked.

I smirked, "What about Drake?"

She blushed and murmured something under her breath. "Listen, Kim. We haven't – nobody but you – heard from him in years. He not going to magically show up and kiss me," Donna murmured.

I smirked slyly but winced when Donna ran a comb through my knotty locks. "Ow!" I screeched, "Go easy!"

Donna rolled her eyes and I frowned at her in the mirror. "How long will this take? It's six in the morning!" I whined.

Donna laughed and continued combing out my hair. "Don't worry. Just about two hours then you can get dress and put the makeup on, Kimmers," Donna said.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

. . .

After I squeezed myself into my wedding dress – which happened to be a mermaid wedding dress since I wasn't really showing – they did my hair. It was done in a waterfall braid for the wedding. My veil was shoulder length – thank goodness – and I looked stunning. I smiled at myself in the mirror and twirled around. "My baby girl looks beautiful," I heard my dad's voice.

I turned around and walked over to him. He had tears in his eyes and I pouted. "Awe, Daddy. Why are you crying?" I asked him.

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "Well, I have to give my only daughter to a male that I can trust," He whispered. He let go and smiled. "You look beautiful, Sweetheart."

I smiled and I felt tears coming on. "Don't cry!" Donna cried, "We have to go. Wedding is in fifteen minutes."

I smiled at my dad and hooked my arm with his. _I'm finally getting married._

. . .

I stood in front of the big church doors. I was nervous and scared. I looked at Sophia and she was smiling sweetly at me. "What happens if Jack says no?" I asked everyone around me.

Sophia, Grace, Donna, Kelsey and my dad laughed. My dad went serious and glared at the church doors, "Then we'd have a _huge_ problem."

We all chuckled and I smiled, feeling a bit better. Kelsey smiled, "Kim, Jack could never let you go. He loves you too much."

I chuckled and laughed. We all heard the wedding music start and I looked at my dad. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Well, time to give up my only daughter," He whispered into my hair.

Grace and Donna opened the doors and I linked arms with my dad. We slowly made our way down the aisle; everyone rose at the sight of me. I smiled, feeling tears, those stupid tears. Blinking them back, I smiled at family and friends. I looked ahead of me and saw my future husband looking at me with a beautiful smile. I returned it. It was only a matter of time when I reached the front. Dad kissed my forehead, slapped Jack's back whole-heartedly and sat in the front beside mom. Jack held my hands and we both looked at the priest before our eyes returned to each other's. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

Jack smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but feel those tears wanting to come out. "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

I saw Jack almost laugh. _Has he ever been to a wedding before?_ I asked myself in amusement. "Do you Jack Brewer, take Kim Crawford to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Jack smirked and looked me dead in my eyes. "I, Jack Brewer, take you Kim Crawford to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Do you Kim Crawford, take Jack Brewer to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

I smiled and nodded. _Why am I nodding?_ "I, Kim Crawford, take you Jack Brewer, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Jack smiled and nodded with a weird look on his face. I heard chuckling in the crowd and the priest cleared his throat. It stopped and we all resumed the wedding. "May we exchange the rings now?" The priest said.

A young girl – who happened to be my cousin Angela – walked up to us with a pillow. It had two rings on it. When she came closer, I wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me and held out the pillow. Jack smiled and I straightened up when Jack took his ring off the pillow. "Kim Crawford, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

I smiled as he slipped the ring on. "I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart." I looked at him and grabbed my ring. I slipped it on his finger as I mirrored what he said. "Jack Brewer, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

Jack chuckled and repeated – mockingly may I add, "I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart."

I supressed my laugh and looked at him. "You have for each other special rings – symbols that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each other's fingers as a visible sign of your vows this day, which will make you husband and wife."

I smiled and felt a tear slip down my face. Jack wiped it away and smiled. He mouthed 'don't cry' to me and I smiled wider. "And now, by the power vested in me by the State of California, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Jack Brewer, you may kiss your bride."

Jack grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me hard. I smiled in the kiss and everyone began cheering. I broke the kiss and smiled. Jack grabbed my hand and we began walking out of the church, everyone before us. Once we got out, I turned around and threw the bouquet of flowers in my hand. I turned to see who caught it and smiled when I saw it was Donna. She was blushing and Kelsey was congratulating her. I looked at Jack and smiled. I ran down the stairs and hugged Donna. "K-Kim, I can't get m-married, I'm not even tied down to anyone!" She stammered.

I laughed and turned her around. I could imagine the look of shock she has her face just seeing this person. His black hair and emerald green eyes reflected off of the sun, making him looking gorgeous just standing there. He smirked at Jack and I before warmly smiling at Donna. "It's been far too long, Donna," He whispered.

Donna looked at me, tears running down her face. "Did you guys do this?" She whispered.

Jack walked up to my side and nodded. "Yeah, I may not like the guy, but I love my sister and wish for her happiness," He said.

Everyone awed and Donna hugged us quickly before approaching Drake. She hugged him and he immediately kissed her. I smiled up at Jack and held his hand. "Shall we go to the reception?" I whispered.

Jack smiled, "Hell, why not?"

We walked to the limousine we were taking and got in.

. . .

The reception was awesome. And I mean it. Everyone was dancing, Donna was happy in Drake's oversized arms (he looks like a body builder…but a good looking one). I sighed and looked at my dress; I had yet to tell Jack I was pregnant, much less everyone else. Right now, I was wearing a short white dress made of silk. _Oh my, so silky_, I thought. I heard the screeching of the microphone and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the stage. I groaned seeing who was on this stage. _Great, here comes the embarrassment._ It was my mother and father on stage. "Hello everyone," My mom said, "It's time for the congratulatory speeches!"

My mom grabbed the microphone and smiled. "I never saw this day coming!" She cried. She pushed my dad aside and smiled wider. "Kimmy was always that little know it all. She was _always_ studying. Did you know that when she was younger Kim would run away from bathes." Everyone laughed and I hid my face. Jack kissed my forehead reassuringly, trying to stifle his laughter. "I guess that's where Jordan gets his bathing issues from, his mother!" I groaned and tried to stand up but Jack held me down. "Anyways, trying not to embarrass my daughter, I can't blame my daughter for wanting to get married at this age. Although, she could've put off kids for a while…I mean, I got married then had children. Just remember Kimmy, I was married and _had_ you." I rolled eyes and smiled. "But I love your mistake. He's so adorable and him and Micah are the best of friends." I smiled wider and sat up. "Congratulations. Jack, break her heart and your mother will get you." She smiled at Jack's horrified expression. "Love your mothers and father."

She blew us a kiss and walked off with my dad. _That wasn't embarrassing at all! She's improving!_ I thought happily. This whole congratulating thing went by quickly…until Sophia – she was the last one too – walked on. "So, when I first met Kim, I was wondering why she was dating Jack. I mean, he doesn't have an attracting personality! He's cold hearted and practically dangerous. I mean, who runs a gang?"

Jack leaned towards me and whispered, "She's using a lot of 'I means.'"

I chuckled in agreement. It was just Sophia's way of talking. "And oh my gosh, I'm really happy to see him happy but he's a bit of a psycho." I almost spit out my drink, trying to stop myself from laughing. Jack sent me a glare and drank my _apple_ juice once again. "He was the cutest child…I remember him too. I'm three years younger – and smarter – than Jack. I graduated high school last year too. But I'm only sixteen…shows something, right? Anyways, I remember Jack being that stupid little three year old with no brains at all. He simply did everything he could to _be_ stupid. It was funny, I mean, I never met anyone that stupid. I remember this because I was only six months at the time, but get this, I remember _everything_-"

Joanne pushed Sophia off and smiled. "And Sophia says, congratulations." Jack relaxed and I laughed. "Time for the garter toss, yay!"

I looked alarmed, "The what?"

Donna placed a chair in the centre of everything and Kelsey helped me to the chair. Grace made me sit and Jack kneeled in front of me. "I'm going to like this…" He whispered.

I sucked in a deep breath when Jack went under my dress and began tugging on the garter. His breath tickled my thigh and I giggled. I saw Jack's head come down with the garter. Once he made it to the bottom, he pulled it off and chucked it somewhere. "Yep, I liked that," He whispered standing up.

I rolled my eyes. "Pervert."

. . .

It was drawing to the end of the reception and Jack and I had to say a few things. It was obvious my good for nothing husband was drunk (oh hell, he looked like a drunken idiot) so I'd have to say _everything_. I tugged on Jack's arm to bring him up to the stage with me and his head collapsed on my shoulder. I earned a drunken laugh from him and rolled my eyes. "Good evening, everyone." Everyone stopped to look at me. "Jack's drunk so I'll be doing all the talking." Everyone laughed when I pushed Jack's head off my shoulder. "I want to thank everyone for coming to the wedding and being here tonight. You all made this fantastic. Those speeches that we heard were fantastic – especially Sophia's." She smiled at me and we laughed. "Thank you all for being here and waiting two years for our asses to get married." My mother yelled language and everyone laughed, including my drunken husband. "Just thank you all." I was prepared to walk off with Jack when I grabbed the microphone again. "Oh yeah, I'm pregnant!"

It went silent before everyone heard Jack yell. "WHAT?"

I looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "I just found out."

Jack sighed and I think he was feeling less of a drunk. "You're pregnant? How far along are you?" He asked.

I held up four fingers and smirked. Jack groaned and looked at me. "Wow. I'm shocked. How did this happen?" He asked.

Grace cleared her throat. "Well, when two people love each other very much, they go-"

Jack glared at her. "I know _how_ it happened. It was rhetorical question." He looked at me and smiled. "I'm happy," He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him. "Congratulations!" Everyone cheered.

. . .

I finished hugging everyone when I went to my son. "Be good for Grandma okay?" I whispered to him.

He nodded and grabbed my face. "Ywes, Mommy," He said.

He kissed my cheek and I kissed his. I looked at my brother and kissed his forehead. "Take care," I said as Jack dragged me away.

Everyone waved bye to us as we got into the car. "Bye Kim and Jack!" Donna yelled.

The car began driving off and Jack looked at me. "Paris is off the list. Where to?" He asked.

I smiled. "Anywhere you want to go."

Jack was about to reply when his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"_Jack, it's me."_

Jack smiled and leaned back into his seat. "Dad?"

_**Word count: 6,063**_

**The ending of this fantastic book! I'll miss it! I'm starting the new one tonight and should have it up by tomorrow. My longest chapter yet, and it was to finish the book. I hoped you all loved it. Bye for now!**

**The last time I'm ever saying this for this book. Review if you dare…O.o**

**GiveMeACoolUsernameForCandy3 **


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**The sequel is up! Have fun reading my lovelies! :)**

**LoveYourLife7**


End file.
